The Pagan God Attacks
by jonesman2007
Summary: The dinothunder team travels to the year 2012 to help the samurai rangers fight a new threat known as the pagan gods. New chapter is up
1. 2012: Future of the universe

Reefside 2004 the Dinothunder rangers celebrate their latest victory against Zeltrax. Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent is getting ready for graduation as their highschool lives comes to a close. Even though everything is going so well for the rangers until the day makes a drastic turn where not just the fate of the world hangs in the balance but the whole universe that takes place five years after their time as rangers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**REEFSIDE HIGH**

"Yo Ethan."said Conner."I was wondering if I can copy your notes?"

"Why would you need my notes?" asked Ethan."Your in the same class as me in the same period. Let me guess you were passing notes to Krista again?"

"I guess you caught me." said Conner." But can I please borrow them?"

"Whatever."said Ethan.

"Thanks man you're the best." said Conner.

"Hey looks there is Kira." said Ethan.

"Hey guys."said Kira

"Hey Kira."said Ethan and Conner.

"Have you guys seen Trent?" asked Kira.

"Not since lunch." said Conner

"Yeah maybe he went home early."said Ethan.

"Well he knows that we have to study for our final in our history class."said Kira.

"Im sure he'll turn up soon." said Conner.

Conner's morpher goes off. The rangers head out of sight so no one will see them.

"This is Conner go ahead Doctor Oliver."

"Guys you need to get to the lab at once its urgent." said Doctor Oliver.

"What about Trent?:" asked Kira.

"He is already here."said Doctor Oliver. "Just get here now! Out!"

"Sounds pretty urgent."said Ethan.

"We need to hurry guys."said Conner." Lets go!"

The three dino rangers drive to their teachers house to get an idea on what's going on but they will soon find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DOCTOR OLIVER'S HOUSE**

"Doctor Oliver what is going on?" asked Conner. "Is it Zeltrax?"

"Maybe Messogg?"said Ethan.

"Lothor escaped the abyss of evil?" asked Kira.

"I'm afraid it is far worse than that." said Doctor Oliver. "But he will tell you."

"Who's he?"said Kira.

The room turns dark and the five dino rangers are transported to an unknown place.

"What is this place?" said Ethan.

"Yea that was a freaky ride." said Conner.

"Doctor Oliver what is going on?" asked Kira.

"Just wait for it he will explain." said Trent.

"Okay once again who is he asked?" asked Kira.

A door appears out of nowhere and a tall black male walks into the room.

"Hello there dino rangers my name is Samael a time master."

"Time master?" said Conner. "Your not what I expected. I picture a master of time old and shriveled up, but you don't look a day over twenty five."

"Thanks for the compliment Conner."said Samael.

"How do you my name?" asked Conner.

"Come on man use your head Im a master of time and space I know everything about you and everyone here." said Samael. "I like to say you came a long way since you first became a power ranger."

"Okay Samael explain the three what is going on."said Doctor Oliver.

"Okay. Rangers I brought you here today because the universe and everything in creation is in terrible danger." said Samael.

"What kind of danger?" said Conner.

"Danger where the whole universe will be destroyed if we don't act quickly!" said Samael.

"Okay explain the situation further."said Ethan.

"Okay." said Samael." In San Francisco 2012...

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Conner cuts in. "Your talking about eight years from now aren't there other power rangers in the year 2012?"

"Yes said Samael' There has been several power ranger teams long after you guys. This team in 2012 is the Power Rangers Samurai."

"They sound sick." said Conner. "So why aren't they here right now?"

"That is a good question Conner." said Samael. "The Samurai Rangers did not survive the disaster to stop it because they were exhausted from defeating their mortal enemies the nighlok for good. The were not prepared for the new enemy that was waiting for the nighlok to be destroyed and for them to make their move. They didn't stand a chance. Also they can't be here because the rules of time says that your not allowed to be in a time period where you already existed.

"Well who were they up against?" asked Kira.

"They are the Pagan Gods."said Samael. "Im sure you heard about them before.

"I didn't think they ever existed." said Ethan.

"I thought it was a myth as well until today."said Doctor Oliver.

"So what we need to do?" asked Conner.

"We need to go and help them." said Doctor Oliver. "One ranger to another."

"Wait since the rules of time apply does that mean we can't go back to our time is that right." said Kira

"Well your right Kira."said Samael. "But even though you do exists in 2012 but your powers don't anymore. Which makes that bypass the rules."

"Wait what do you mean by that?" asked Conner.

"Okay I didn't want to say this but you guys win the final battle in your time but you sacrifice your powers to do it.

"Man I kinda thought it was going to be different in the end for us but as long as we saved the world."said Conner.

"But what about Reefside?"said Kira.

"Don't worry there won't be an attack on Reefside for a while." said Samael. "Which works out perfectly for you guys."

"Okay that settles it." said Conner " I'm ready."

"Lets do it" said Kira.

"I can't wait to see what 2012 is like." said Ethan. "Plus I am consider a time traveler now sweet."

"This isn't a game Ethan."said Doctor Oliver.

"This is the fate of the universe."said Trent.

"Okay Dino rangers get ready to help your fellow rangers and fill them in on what's going on." said Samael." I will send you back months before the arrival of the Pagan Gods. Help them anyway you can including their battle with the nighlok. But please don't tell them they will die in the battle. I don't want you freaking them out too much.

"Sure thing" said Doctor Oliver." Okay ready rangers.

"Ready!" said the other rangers.

"Okay I choose your team because I know you will especially rise to the challenge so do your best and saved out universe." said Samael. "Oh yeah Conner by the way I noticed you were confused about the Pagan Gods. So you better get the reading. I don't think in your special case that you can't make any mistakes I'm especially counting on you. You will know what I mean by that in due time.

_**To be Continued...**_


	2. 2012: Two Rangers Teams

Its new years day 2012 and its almost been a year since the samurai rangers started to battle the nighlok. They have been through tough battles but the rangers have always prevailed through them. Today they will continue to fight even if it costs them their lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rangers samuraizers goes off while they are enjoying their day off.

"What's up Ji."Said Jayden.

"Jayden you must get to the tengen gate at once." Said Ji"It's Deker he's back.

"What!"said Jayden"But I defeated him im sure of it. This is impossible."

"Well this time we will handle him as a team."said Kevin.

"Alright I am in."said Jayden."Let's go!"

"SAMURAIZERS! Go! Go! SAMURAI!" Shouted the rangers

"SAMURAI MORPHER! GOLD POWER!" Shouted Antonio.

The rangers transform and headed off to fight Deker. A few moments later they follow the path of destruction away from the tengen gate. The rangers wonder why after all the destruction he just up and leaves.

"Guys uh shouldn't there be a half human half nighlok trying to attack us?"said Mike

"Maybe that's a good thing for once mike."said Antonio

"Mike is right Antonio even though Deker is not here now doesn't mean we don't stay sharp."said Jayden."let's just follow the destruction up here."

The samurai rangers head up the path until they heard an explosion up ahead. What they come across next they couldn't believe their eyes. Deker was already fighting power rangers but the samurai rangers have never seen them before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes ago the dino rangers arrive in the year 2012.

"Well here's 2012 I expected to be flying cars and aliens living among us." Said Conner.

"Quite frankly bro I thought the same thing."said Ethan.

"We are just outside San Francisco guys."said Dr. Oliver.

"Yea where are the samurai rangers I expected that we come across them as soon as we got here."said Kira.

"Maybe Samael gave us time to rest up until an attack or something."said Trent.

Suddenly the dino rangers here cries from people shouting out monster.

"So much for resting."said Conner."let's check it out!"

The dino rangers sprinted to where the trouble is taking place at. They have found the source of the trouble and it is no other than the half human half nighlok Deker.

"Whoa talk about a face only a mother could love."said Ethan.

"I've seen worse in my life."said Dr. Oliver."alright let's ranger up!"

"Ready!"said Conner as he holds up his dino morpher.

"Ready!"said the other!

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA!"

"WHITE RANGER DINO POWER!"

The rangers are surrounded by multicolored lights to transform into the five dino thunder rangers.

"Tyranno Power!"

"Tricera Power!"

"Petra Power!"

"Braccio Power!"

"Draco Power!"

"What is this more power rangers."said Deker."No matter I will destroy a ranger today if it's the last thing I do."

Deker attacks the dino rangers striking them with his sword. The rangers jump back on the offensive to attack back at him. Conner,Ethan, and Kira uses their thundermax blasters to shoot down deker but it is going to take a lot more to take him down. Dr. Oliver and Trent attacked directly getting a couple of hits in. Deker is amazed on how these rangers are fighting. It would have seemed that Deker is enjoying the fight as he enjoyed his fight with Jayden months ago.

"Tyranno Staff!"said Conner.

"Tricera Shield!"said Ethan.

"Petra Grips!"said Kira.

"Z REX BLASTER! FULL POWER! FIRE!"

Deker tries to slice through the dino rangers blats but it was too strong for him to cut through it. He was pommeled through debris of buildings and shot down through a rock quarry.

"Had enough Nighlok!" Said Conner.

"Not quite Ranger!"said Deker.

"Okay guys let me finish this. Said Conner."Im going to take this guy down battlized style. SHIELD OF TRIUMPH! NOW BATTLIZER! SUPERFIRE POWER!"

Conner transforms into his battlizer to finish off Deker. Amused Deker can't believe that his new opponents are going all out right now. Conner punches through deker's sword breaking it in half. Deker tries to go on the defensive but it was too late his time was up.

"Battlizer Cannons."said Conner."FIRE!"

Conners cannon blasts made a direct hit on Deker weakening him. He tries to get back up but it was of no use. It's the fact that he hasn't fully recovered from his defeat from Jayden months ago.

"Argh! Why the hell did I lose to some kids and a old geezer."said Deker.

"Hey this is just to show you that the samurai rangers aren't the only rangers in town."said Dr. Oliver

"But I want to know why are you here?"said Jayden.

The six samurai rangers meet up with the five dino rangers. Strange new meetings between two rangers teams from different time periods. The samurai rangers don't know why they showed up but in the coming months they are about to face their biggest challenge.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Wrath of General Topaz

The two ranger teams power down to meet and greet one another. The samurai rangers are baffled that this ranger team defeated Deker so easily. They know that something is wrong on why they are here.

"What? You just can't say thank you?" said Conner.

"I want an explanation on what is going on here. Who are you people? More importantly why have you come here?" said Jayden.

"Jayden I know you got a lot of questions, but we are here to help." Said Dr. Oliver.

"You know my name?" said Jayden.

"Yes. We know all of you. Mike, Antonio, Mia, Emily, and Kevin. You are all the Samurai rangers." Said Dr. Oliver.

"How?" said Jayden.

"Because we are from the year 2004 and came to the year 2012 to help you stop a terrifying enemy known as The Pagan Gods." Said Ethan.

"Yes the future for our universe is in great danger. So a time master Samael send us to help." Said Trent.

"If what you say is true then you guys are really here to help." Said Emily. "Jayden I say we trust them."

"Well if Emily trusts then I trust you." Said Jayden. "Besides any ranger is worth trusting. So when will these Pagan Gods attack?"

"It is the day you guys finally destroy the nighlok for good." Said Conner. "In the meantime we are here to help you guys fight the nighlok until the Pagan gods show themselves."

"Damn you guys couldn't have come a better time." Said Mike. "I just hang up with Mentor the Sanzu River it's seeping in throughout the city. It looks like this is it.

"Oh no now it seems that today is the day." Said Mia.

"Wait didn't Samael say that the Pagan gods didn't show until after we defeat master Xandred." Said Kira. "So that means it's sooner than we were told."

"Correct day or not we have a responsibility as power rangers to save the world no matter what." Said Jayden. "Let's take care of business. First, we will split up and try to cover every area as we can to push back the Sanzu River."

"Okay Kira and Ethan you go with Mia, Emily, and Kevin." Said Conner. "Trent you go with Mike and Antonio. Jayden, Doctor Oliver, and I will go with each other."

"Yeah if this is the day then we will be ready." Said Doctor Oliver.

"Alright lets go." said Jayden.

The eleven rangers split into three groups and each headed off to different parts of the city. Several minutes later Mike, Antonio, and Trent make it to their part of the city they were supposed to protect. There are dozens of moogrers all over the place. To the center of it all there was Giraffe looking Nighlok General that goes by the name General Topaz.

"Looks like the nighlok aren't playing around anymore." Said Mike.

"Think of it Mike we trained our whole lives for this." Said Antonio. "Today our training ends."

"Alright let's do this." Said Trent. "I am just itching to fight these assholes. Lets ranger up!"

"SAMURAIZER! GO! GO! SAMURAI!" Shouted Mike.

"SAMURAI! MORPHER! GOLD POWER!" Shouted Antonio.

"WHITE RANGER! DINO POWER!" Shouted Trent.

The three rangers transforms into their ranger forms to start the battle.

Trent draws his white Draco sword and uses his laser arrows to take out the first few moogers. Mike uses his spin sword to slice through more moogers sending them to their death. Antonio attacks the nighlok general.

"Barracuda Blade!" said Antonio.

"Bring it ranger!" said General Topaz.

Antonio attacks and his sword collides with the general's sword. He flips back and goes on the defensive against the niglok's attacks. Soon Trent and Mike went to help the gold ranger.

"Oh your friends destroyed my moogers no matter I will destroy you rangers myself. "Said General Topaz." The sooner I defeat you master Xandred will rule this world and everyone in it."

"We'll see about that!" said Mike. "SPIN SWORD, FOREST VORTEX!"

Mike's symbol power crashes into General Topaz but it did not hurt him whatsoever.

"Heh my turn! Electrical Force!" said General Topaz.

Soon the clouds in the sky blacken. The confused rangers did not know what was going on until a huge lightning bolt struck the rangers. They all shouted in pain despite being protected by their ranger powers. Soon after it rained, but it was not regular rain it was water from the Sanzu River. Baffled the rangers were out of energy.

"Damn this rain is draining all our ranger powers." Said Mike. "I feel my symbol power is draining."

"Yeah I doubt we can keep it up much longer!" said Antonio.

"Come on guys lets pull it together!" said Trent. "We can do this."

"Your right Trent sorry about that." Said Mike. "Let's do this thing!"

"Face it rangers you are all washed up literally." Said General Topaz.

"That's what you think freak!" said Trent. "SUPER DINO MODE!"

"Right behind ya man!" said Mike. "SYMBOL POWER, BLACK BOX SUPER MODE!"

The powers of Trent's super dino mode and Mike's super samurai mode bypass the effects of the Sanzu rain. General Topaz is in trouble.

"Impossible! No way that canceled out the effects of my rain." Said General Topaz.

"Believe it nighlok because you are going down." Said Mike "Trent, Antonio lets finish this!"

"Right!" said Antonio and Trent.

"BARRACUDA BLADE, BARRACUDA BITE!" shouted Antonio.

"SUPER MODE, FOREST BLACK HOLE!" said Mike.

"SUPER DINO MODE, FULL POWER!" said Trent.

The three ranger's attacks flew towards the nighlok. He tried to defend against it but the ranger's power was too stronger. He was destroyed in an instant. The Sanzu rain had lifted restoring the ranger's powers that were taken by the rain.

"Yes we did I knew we could." Said Mike.

"Sure ya did." Said Trent. "For a while you had me going there Mike."

"Okay guys we can't celebrate just yet the city is still under attack by the nighlok." Said Antonio.

"Antonio is right let's go help our friends!" said Trent.

The rangers ran off to join and help their friends to continue the battle but in the darkness, they were being watched by none other than The Pagan Gods.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	4. General Ogre The Mooger King

On the other side of town Ethan, Kira, Mia, Kevin, and Emily head towards their location to fight off another nighlok general by the name of General Ogre the mooger king.

"Welcome humans to the final hours of your existence!" Said General Ogre.

"I don't think so!" Said Kevin. "We are here to stop you nighlok once and for all. Ready guys!"

"Ready!" Said the others.

"SAMURAIZER, GO GO SAMURAI!"

"DINOTHUNDER POWER UP HA!"

The five rangers transform into their ranger powers. Three samurai rangers and two dino rangers.

"RANGERS TOGETHER, SAMURAI FOREVER!"

"TRICERA POWER!"

"PETRA POWER!"

"Oh so there is more rangers huh?" Said General Ogre. "No matter I will still destroy you!"

"Alright guys let's do it." Said Kevin.

The rangers sprint to battle. Kira, Mia, And Emily fight off the mooger army. Kira uses her thundermax saber to cut down a couple of moogers. Mia and Emily use their symbol power to disintegrate a couple hundred more. Meanwhile Kevin and Ethan started to fight off General Ogre.

"TRICERA SHIELD!" Said Ethan. "Alright Kevin I will hit him high and you hit him low!"

"You got it." Said Kevin." HYDRO BOW! FIRE!"

"Heh you think you little toys can hurt me?" Said General Ogre. "Watch and how I show you true power!"

General Ogre sucks up all the dead and alive moogers from where the pink and yellow rangers were fighting. He combines their bodies into his own. His muscles get bulkier and he gets a sword made of the bones of his fallen moogers.

"See this is my true form rangers." Said General Ogre

"Damn so all the moogers we have cut down for a whole year was to boost his power the whole time." Said Emily.

"So that means that we are in big trouble huh?" Said Ethan.

"It doesn't matter." Said Kevin "We have to stop him no matter what the world is counting on us.

"Your efforts are futile." Said General Ogre. "There is no way you can win rangers."

"Yea right. I will stop you." Said Ethan.

Ethan runs towards the nighlok general with his tricera shield. He tries to land a bit but General Ogre blocks it with his mooger bone sword. He cuts up Ethan through his ranger suit. Blood was going everywhere. General Ogre grabs the blue dino ranger by the neck and throws him through a couple of buildings.

"Ethan no!" Said Kevin. "You are going to pay for that nighlok."

"Oh please you fate will be the same as his." Said General Ogre.

Just then Mike, Trent, and Antonio showed up to lend a hand.

"Hey guys what's up." Said Mike. "We saw the buildings crashing down a mile away."

"Guys that was Ethan." Said Mia. He is hurt really badly.

"Not quite." Said Ethan.

Everyone looks up to see Ethan on his hovercraft cycle.

"Ethan you had us worried!" Said Kira.

"No worries. Hey Kevin what do you say if we finish this guy."

"You sure you are up for it." Said Kevin. "You are pretty cut up."

"Yea just hop on. Ok guys here is the plan you guys attack from the ground and we will finish in the air got it!" Said Ethan.

"Right!" Said the others.

"Time to go super dino." Said Kira. "Let's do it Trent.

"SUPER DINO MODE!" Said Kira and Trent

"SYMBOL POWER, BLACK BOX SUPER SAMURAI MODE!" Said Mike.

"SHARK ATTACK MODE!" Said Kevin.

Kevin climbs on board to Ethan's hovercraft cycle. While the other six rangers started their attack on the ground.

"SPIN SWORD FOREST BLACK HOLE!" Said Mike.

"SPIN SWORD AIR WAY!" said Mia.

"SPIN SWORD SEISMIC SWING!" Said Emily.

"PETRA GRIPS!" Said Kira.

"WHITE DRAGO SWORD!" Said Trent.

"BARRACUDA BLADE BARRACUDA BITE!" Said Antonio.

The samurai rangers' attacks had made a direct hit on the nighlok. It did not hurt him at all but it was a diversion for Kira and Trent to get in close enough. They used their speed of their super dino powers to greatly wound the nighlok. Quickly they used their super strength to throw him hard into the air.

"Ok Ethan." Said Trent.

"It is up to you and Kevin to finish this." Said Kira.

"What the hell I can't move in the sky like this." Said General Ogre. "I had put on too much weight."

"Time to finish this. You ready Kev?" Said Ethan.

"Oh yeah." Said Kevin. "SPIN SWORD DRAGON TSUNAMI!

"HOVER CRAFT CYCLE OVERLOAD!"

The two blue rangers turn into a massive blue wave of energy. Going at a fast speed and went straight into the nighlok destroying him. The rangers had power down to attend to Ethan's wounds.

"Man you almost gave us a heart attack. "said Trent.

"Hey don't give him such a hard time. His plan helped us finished the nighlok." Said Mia.

"Couldn't of done it better myself." Said Mike.

"You did good man." Said Kevin.

"Okay guys now is not the time we are not done yet." Said Ethan.

"Yea we have to go help Conner, Jayden, and Dr. Oliver." Said Emily.

"Alright rangers let's go." Said Kevin.

"Let's do it." Said the others

The rangers run off to go and help the black and red rangers. However, will it be enough to help defeat the nighlok? Will they have enough strength to fight when The Pagan gods show up? Find out as The Pagan God Attacks Continue.


	5. Master Xandred's final battle

Jayden, Conner, and make it on their side of town seeing that it was the where most of the Sanzu River was coming from. They figured that Master Xandred was there and they were ready to confront him.

"Hey what the hell is going on here?" Said Conner. "The sky the color its dark."

"That's the power of the Sanzu River." Said Jayden. "Master Xandred must be close."

"No matter we are ready for him." Said Dr. Oliver. "let's do it.

"SAMURAIZER, GO GO SAMURAI!"

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA!"

The rangers run into their ranger forms and headed into battle to fight master Xandred. They make it to the disturbance and find no moogers, nor nighlok generals. Their friends have succeeded in destroying what is left of the moogers and nighlok generals. Master Xandred is the only one left.

"Master Xandred this is the day we will finally put your reign to an end." Said Jayden. "You have no one left to fight for you.

"Rangers the end of humanity is here." Said Master Xandred. "Witness the new world of the nighlok."

"Where are the others they should be here by now." Said Conner.

"We are going have to manage until they get here." Said Dr. Oliver.

"Let's do it! Tyranno Staff!

"FIRE SMASHER!" Said Jayden.

"BRACHIO STAFF." Said .

The three rangers began the battle. Charging at master Xandred, he laughs hysterical as he looks at them with inferiority in his eyes. He draws his sword and defends against their attacks. Conner flips over him and tires to land a blow but it was not any use.

"Give it up rangers. The other nighlok that you defeated fails in comparison to me." Said Master Xandred.

"Keep dreaming. As long as we are power rangers, we will never give up." Said .

"Yea for example say hello to my two disc tiger cannon." Said Jayden. "TIGER BLAZING STRIKE!"

"Brachio staff! WIND STRIKE." Said .

"Tyranno staff! ENERGY ORB." Said Conner.

The rangers' energy attacks connected to master Xandred body hurting him just slightly.

"Heh pathetic!" Said Master Xandred. "You call that an attack? Now let me show you real power. Sanzu blade!"

The power of Master Xandred Sanzu blade sucks in all of the Sanzu river in the entire city and channels it into his blade. The rangers are stunned that the the blade was growing larger and larger. It also had grown heavier but it would appear that the weight of the blade didn't affect him at all.

"NOW BEHOLD THE POWER OF THE NETHER REALM! SANZU BLADE, SANZU SLASH!

The rangers were hit with major force and knocked backwards. They have never felt such power and rage from the evil nighlok king.

"Damn it where are the others?" Said Conner.

"Come on guys we got to stay focused. We can beat this creep." Said Jayden.

"Jayden is right." Said .

"I think it time to go super dino.," said Conner.

"Right behind ya." Said Dr. Oliver.

"SUPERDINO MODE!"

The red and black dino rangers go superdino mode. Jayden charges his fire smasher ready to go round two with master Xandred. The rangers dashed to the nighlok, as he tries to defend against their attacks but they were too fast for him.

"Give it up master Xandred! We won't go down that easily!" Said Jayden.

"Heheheheheh! HAHAHAHAHA! You honestly think that you have the upper hand against me rangers. Behold the final ability of the Sanzu Blade!" Said Master Xandred.

"Oh that doesn't sound good." Said Conner

The other rangers showed up just in time for this will be the final round against master Xandred. The nighlok king used his the powers of the sanzu blade. Absorbing all of the powers of his fallen generals.

"Guys you made it." Said Jayden.

"Yea glad you guys are okay." Said Dr. Oliver.

"What is this eleven power rangers." Said Master Xandred. "Ha more rangers to destroy!"

"Alright you guys ready!" Said Jayden. "Let's finish this once and for all."

"Tyranno Power!" Said Conner.

"Tricera Power!" Said Ethan.

"Petra Power!" Said Kira.

"Brachio Power!" Said Dr. Oliver.

"Draco Power!" Said Trent.

"POWER RANGERS DINOTHUNDER!"

"Red Samurai Ranger ready." Said Jayden.

"Blue Samurai Ranger ready." Said Kevin.

"Yellow Samurai Ranger ready." Said Emily.

"Green Samurai Ranger ready." Said Mike.

"Pink Samurai Ranger ready." Said Mia.

"Gold Samurai Ranger ready." Said Antonio.

"POWER RANGERS SAMURAI!"

"RANGERS TOGETHER, RANGERS UNITE!"

A huge explosion of multi colors appear behind the power rangers. The dino rangers were already in their superdino mode. While Mike and Kevin were in their supermodes.

"Alright let's do it." Said Jayden.

The rangers charged into battle. Master Xandred started his assault as well. Their powers clashed as both sides had everything riding on this fight. Even though the dino thunder rangers have not fought nighlok before but they were fighting as hard as the samurai rangers were. The fight went on, Master Xandred notice that the rangers were not showing any signs of weaknesses in them whatsoever. The dino rangers called upon their Zrex-blaster. They charged it up with their dino gems. Master Xandred was about to block it until Mike and Kevin had grab ahold of him long enough until they fired their blaster.

"DO IT NOW GUYS." Said Mike.

"YOU ONLY GOT ONE SHOT MAKE IT COUNT." Said Kevin.

"How about a little extra fire power." Said Jayden." FIVE DISC BEETLE CANNON!"

"Ready." Said Conner.

"Ready." Said Jayden.

"FIRE!"

The power of the Z-rex blaster and the disc cannon combine into a huge beam of energy. Mike and Kevin managed to get out of the way before the blasts connected to Master Xandred. The blasts made a direct hit and had caused a massive explosion. The other rangers were exhausted and powered down while Jayden, Conner, and Dr. Oliver were still in their ranger forms.

"Is it over?" Said Conner.

"I hope so." Said Dr. Oliver.

"I don't think so said Jayden. "We are not through yet."

The smoke was clearing and a tall figure was walking through the smoke. To the rangers surprise it was not Master Xandred.

"Power Rangers. I would love to say great job on getting rid of the nighlok. Now it is our time to take over."

"Who the hell are you?" Said Jayden. "You're not a nighlok are you?"

"Well you are right I'm not a nighlok. For I am so much greater than that. I am the Pagan God Tupan. This is our world now!"


	6. The Arrival of the Pagan Gods Part 1

"Kevin, mike hand me the black box and the shark disk." Said Jayden.

"But Jayden we can help you fight." said Mike.

"No all of you had to fight your own battles plus each other's just stand back for now we will handle this." Said Jayden. "Conner, Dr. Oliver you ready?"

"Yeah." Said Conner and .

"Dr. Oliver here combine the shark disc with your Brachio staff." Said Jayden. "Let's do it. SYMBOL POWER, BLACK BOX, SUPER SAMURAI MODE!

"SHARK ATTACK MODE!" Said

"SHIELD OF TRIUMPH!" Said Conner. "TRIASSIC RANGER!"

"Your acts of valor are useless just bow down to me all will be forgiven." Said Tupan.

"Enough talk! Let's do it!" Said Conner.

The three rangers charge at the Pagan god with everything they got while Tupan looks were with amusement.

"This should be fun." Said Tupan.

"Tupan put his hands behind his back and started to fight. The rangers' attacks were useless as Tupan was playing with them.

"This is earth mightiest heroes." Said Tupan. "Ha pathetic!"

"Don't underestimate us." Said Jayden. "SPIN SWORD BLAZING GUILLOTINE!"

"BRACHIO STAFF, ENERGY ORB!" Said Dr. Oliver.

"How about to a little help from my sword of triumph." Said Conner. "AYAH!"

"Nice try rangers but this is pointless give it up this world is ours." Said Tupan. "Everyone will worship us."

"I don't think so!" Said . "The power rangers will stop you."

"Heh like powerless rangers." Said Tupan. "They are only three and the rest are useless."

The rangers continue their attacks. Tupan was still toying with them. Using their strength against them, they were falling over each other. The other rangers were helpless as they watched their friends in trouble.

"Damn I wish we could help somehow." Said Kevin.

"We exhausted all our symbol power Kevin." Said Mia. "What can we do?"

"There has to be something." Said Ethan.

"Hey I got it." Said Mike. "I remember watching the Dragonball Z movie Broly the legendary super sayian. Goku and the others were down and out until the rest of them gave Goku his energy and that was enough to finish him off."

"Mike now is not the time for your fake anime shows." Said Kevin.

"Wait he may be on to something." Said Ethan. "It's possible."

"Can it be done?" Said Kira.

"We have to try." Said Emily they need our help. Mike how do we do that?"

"Okay it's going to take a little time due to our lack of energy. So let us use our elements. Kira, Ethan, and Trent call upon your dino gems."

"FOREST POWER!"

"WIND POWER!"

"EARTH POWER!"

"WATER POWER!"

"LIGHT POWER!"

"TRICERA POWER!"

"PETRA POWER!"

"DRAGO POWER!"

While the other rangers were gathering up the remainder of their energy to give to the others to turn the tide of the fight. Tupan was tired of playing games with them. He finally takes his hands behind his back and started to fight for real. He start his attacks were devastating powerful. The rangers could do nothing but shout in pain. The fight goes on and the rangers were getting nowhere. Soon Tupan managed to knock Dr. Oliver out of his ranger form.

"DR. OLIVER!" Said Conner." Are you alright?"

"I...can't...move..." said Dr. Oliver.

"Conner you need to stay focused." Said Jayden.

Tupan catches Jayden and Conner off guard. He shoots lighting from his hands and makes a direct hit. They both fall to the ground in pain.

"Damn it. What is with this guy?" Said Conner.

"He's a Pagan God. What else you expect." Said Jayden.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I told you rangers it is pointless fighting against me." Said Tupan. "Give it up."

"Never!" Said Conner.

"As long as we are breathing, we will never stop." Said Jayden.

"This is your last chance to surrender rangers. If you can't beat them join them." Said Tupan. "Now...huh what the hell is that blinding light?

Tupan looks over and see the other rangers causing the blinding light.

"Mike its working I can feel it." Said Kevin.

"I told you so."Said Mike. "Now concentrate it on Jayden and Conner.

"Wait that's not enough." Said Dr. Oliver. "Here take my powers...this will definitely help."

Dr. Oliver gave his energy to the rest of the rangers. Tupan was terrified by the power he is seeing.

"Jayden and Conner heads up!" Said Mike.

The rangers released their energies to the two red rangers. Tupan was getting ready to attack but the blinding light distracted from it. Seconds later the light had died down and Tupan could not believe his eyes the two red rangers were in their Battlizers.

"What the hell?" Said Tupan.

"Oh your ass in trouble now." Said Conner.

"Yes Tupan say hello to our battlizers." Said Jayden. "You picked the wrong rangers to mess with today. Our friends managed to give us what little power they had left. Their hard work will not go to waste."

"Save it I am a god. One battlizer or ten the outcome will be the same." Said Tupan.

"Don't say we didn't warn you." Said Conner.

Conner charges in first. Tupan starts to attack as well but Conner proved to be faster and landed the first blow.

"SUPER STRETCH PUNCH." Said Conner.

Conner made a direct hit to Tupan. Now the tide has turned in the battle and now the pagan god was on the defense.

"How can this be how can a human managed to hurt a god."

"I guess you're not as invincible as you think. "Said Conner. "Now let me show you some real power! DRAGON YO-YO! FIRE!

"ARGGHHHH!" Said Tupan. "I guess the pagan gods will have their work cut out for them."

"How many are there?" Said Conner.

"There are nineteen more." Said Tupan. "You thought I was powerful just wait until you see when they get here. But I don't think you will live to TELL ABOUT IT NOW DIE."

"BATTLIZER CANNONS, FULL POWER! FIRE!" Said Conner.

"Nice job Conner now let me finish this." Said Jayden. SHOGUN BATTLIZER SABER! SHOGUN STRIKE!

The power of Jayden's shogun blade pierces Tupan's body destroying him. Tupan's body was turned to dust but two golden bands were left behind. The others rangers cheered on as Conner and Jayden managed to defeat a pagan god.

"Guys I'm glad that you all are alright." Said Conner.

"Yea how did you managed to get us that extra boost." Said Conner.

"It was all Mike's idea." Said Emily.

"Yea who knew watching Broly the legendary super sayian would save our lives." Said Mike.

"Dude I love that movie." Said Conner.

"Guys we can't celebrate just yet there are nineteenth more of them out there." Said Dr. Oliver. We need to be ready."

"We will be ready." Said Conner.

"But for now, Power Rangers Victory is ours." Said Jayden.

As the rangers savior their victory, they now know there are nineteen more pagan gods out there. Questions arise where are the pagan gods hiding, what are their powers, and will the battlizers be enough to stop them?


	7. The Arrival of the Pagan Gods Part 2

The eleven rangers make it back to the Shiba house. Mentor to everyones wounds the majority was minor except for Dr. Oliver and Ethan. While the two were resting the others talked over today's events.

"Jayden what happend today?" Said Mentor Ji. "Y'all leave and come back with five more rangers. What happend to the nighlok?"

"The nighlok threat is over they are forever destroyed." Said Jayden. "There is a new threat that we know nothing are the Pagan Gods.

"The Pagan Gods?" Said Mentor.

"Yes they are very powerful. We barely managed to defeat are also nineteen more of them." Said Jayden. "With two rangers down we don't know when the next attack will be. We need to know on how to defeat these things. Our jobs as rangers isn't over yet."

"Hey what about Samael?" Said Kira. "He's a master of time. He should know more about them."

"That's a good idea Kira." Said Kevin. "We would love to meet him."

"Did someone call me."said Samael.

A portal opens up before the rangers and Samael walks out.

"Ah power rangers. I see that you were successful in defeating the first of the Pagan gods." Said Samael." Jayden its great to see you again. I see you haven't slacked in your skills nonetheless."

"I don't think we met before." Said Jayden.

"Oops...sorry time periods mixed up. Forget I said Samael. "Anyway you guys wanted to see if I know anything about the Pagan gods. The truth is rangers I have no idea on who they are where they came from.

"How is that even possible?" Said Conner. "I thought a master of time was supposed to know everything that goes on in history."

"Conner is right."said Jayden. "Explain yourself."

"You see rangers I know every detail that goes on in history. But from out of nowhere they have just appeared. I tried to go back to find out when and where they came from but they only appeared in the year 2012 just moments after the samurai rangers defeated master Xandred."

"So as of right now we are basically fighting blind." Said Trent.

"Hey what about the books or the internet to find out more about them." Said Mia.

"Well that's the problem. Other than everyone in the Shiba house, that knows about them, the myths and the books of The Pagan Gods never existed."said Samael.

"I get it. It is as though no one has never heard of them. As if the myths were erased at some point in time."said Kevin.

"That's right Kevin." Said Samael. "Right now myself and the other masters of time are trying to find the point in history that the documentation was either never created or destroyed before history got its hands on them."

"Fighting blind or not we got to stop them." Said Jayden.

"Which brings to this." Said Antonio. "I found these bands after the battle. Looks like Tupan was wearing them before he was destroyed.

"They look like they have mystical properties on them." Said Samael.

"Maybe it can tells us more about them." Said Kira.

"Or maybe we could use it somehow to help defeat them." Said Antonio.

"What are you getting at Antonio."said Jayden.

"I think Antonio means is that we can draw the power from these mystical bands and use it for ourselves." Said Mentor Ji.

"Even if they were possible, it might take a lot of symbol power and a lot of practice to draw power from an unknown source." Said Kevin.

"We have to try Kevin." Said Mia. "At this point we are willing to try anything."

"Antonio, mentor can I talk you guys for a moment please?" Said Jayden. "Excuse us guys for a moment."

"What's up Jayden." Said Antonio.

"Look let me give it to you straight. I don't trust this Samael." Said Jayden. "He knows more than what he is telling us."

"Do you know that for sure Jayden." Said Mentor Ji.

"Something in my gut tells me that he's hiding something." Said Jayden.

"Well how do you know that he doesn't already know we are having this conversation." Said Antonio

"Well as he said since The Pagan Gods just popped into history, then anything can happen so that means what's new to us is also new to him so we have the advantage here." Said Jayden.

"So what do you want us to do." Said Antonio.

"I want you to take the mystical bands and go with Samael. I trusting you to find out what is really going on here." Said Jayden.

"Sure you can count on me Jayden." Said Antonio

"I will go with Antonio as well." Said Mentor Ji. "He needs a friend to be there with him."

"The more the merrier." Said Jayden. "The others and I will manage until you guys return.

"Wait...I got something to add." Said Dr. Oliver.

"Dr. Oliver you should be resting. You have not yet fully recovered." Said Mentor Ji.

"I know but a ranger never takes a day off." Said Dr. Oliver.

"What is it." Said Jayden.

"Well as you know prior me to being the black ranger, I was was the white ranger from Angel Grove." Said .

"Go on." Said Jayden.

"During that time my team have aquried a lot to our arsenal." Said . "One in particular is the metallic armor. But it was forever lost when our powercoins were destroyed. However I can go back in time to get it from Zordon.

"Sounds dangerous due to your condition. You can go with Antonio and Mentor to help find out what is really going on." Said Jayden.

"Let's do it." Said Antonio.

"Samael, Antonio, Mentor, and , will be going back with you." Said Jayden. "Dr. Oliver needs to retrieve a weapon to help us out for the coming battles. Also Antonio needs help finding a way to draw the power from these mystical bands."

"Are you sure Jayden. I don't want to brake your team up." Said Samael.

"The rest of us will manage here until you guys get back." Said Jayden.

"Dr. Oliver you sure you can handle going through time with those wounds." Said Kira.

"Yes its the only way for us to have an edge against The Pagan Gods." Said Dr. Oliver.

"Let Dr. Oliver go." Said Conner. "I don't think the battlizers can keep this small edge forever."

"My thoughts exactly." Said Jayden. "Alright we are not going to get anything done just standing around let's do it!"

The rangers give their blessings to Antonio, Dr. Oliver, and Mentor Ji. As they leave with Samael through the time portal now only nine rangers remaining they have to put forth the extra effort to stop or at least slow down The Pagan Gods until they find other ways to defeat them. Will their superdino mode, super samurai mode, shark attack mode, and the battlizers be enough for the time being find out as The Pagan God attacks continues.


	8. The attack of Ganesha and Kane Milohai

It has been days since , Antonio, and Mentor Ji. left with Samuel to find other ways to fight the pagan gods. But samael dropped by and had Hayley come and assists the rangers in the fight. She had modified the Gap sensor to pick up unknown entities if they were to attack the rangers will be ready. More days have passed. Jayden convinced Conner to train with him because two red rangers with battlizers with more training can put more of an edge in battle. Mike trained some of the time but he rather catch up on his video games as well as Ethan. Emily and Kira became the best of friends. They both are just coming back from visiting Emily's sister. Trent takes walks around the city to draw whatever he sees. Kevin trained as hard as the red rangers however most of the time Mia drags him to a movie or going out to eat. Mia also wants to tell Kevin how she feels since the nighlok have been defeated she figured since the arrival of the pagan gods was unplanned she can tell him anyway.

"Kevin we need to talk." Said Mia.

"Sure what's up Mia." Said Kevin.

"Well since the nighlok have been destroyed. Well I wanted to tell you something for a long time." Said Mia.

"What is it you know you can tell me anything." Said Kevin.

"Well...what I want to say is." Said Mia. "That I...

The Gap sensor goes off cutting off what Mia was trying to tell Kevin.

"Guys there is an disturbance downtown." Said Hayley.

"This is it." Said Jayden. "Alright rangers lets go!"

The rangers run out to find out what challenge they are about to face. Minutes later They make it to downtown and all buildings, cars, and people were thrown all over the place. Soon the rangers hear huge stomps. The stomps get closer and closer and until it appears from around the corner. A huge man with four arms. His head is that of a elephant and it laughed before the rangers.

"Who are you?" Said Jayden. "Are you a pagan god?"

"I am Ganesha. I am known as the destroyer. But you can call me master!"

"I don't think so. We are here to stop you!" Said Conner. "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" Said the others.

"SAMURAIZER, GO GO SAMURAI!"

"DINOTHUNDER POWER UP HA"

"WHITE RANGER DINO POWER!"

The rangers morph into their ranger forms ready to fight the second Pagan God.

"Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!"

"Tyranno Power!"

"Tricera Power!"

"Petra Power!"

"Drago Power!"

The rangers were ready to attack Ganesha until they heard a sound of a woman screaming.

"What the hell is that?" Said Conner.

"Someone else is in trouble." Said Jayden.

"Don't worry Jayden. Mia and I are on it." Said Kevin.

"Go and be careful." Said Jayden.

"Right!" Said Kevin.

Mia and Kevin head off to save the woman. Meanwhile the rest of the rangers started to attack the pagan god. The dino rangers go super dino. Jayden uses his fire smasher, Emily has her earth slicer, and Mike has his forest spear. The rangers are going all out against the pagan god Ganesha.

"FIRE SMASHER FIRE BEETLE!" Said Jayden.

Jayden's fire smasher connects with Ganesha body but he doesn't budge. Emily, Mike, and the dino rangers follow through with their attacks, but the pagan god still wouldn't budge. Ganesha was amused how futile their attacks were. He mounts up and starts to plow through the rangers. He uses his four arms and punches the rangers rapidly sending them flying across the battlefield.

"Now bow down power rangers it is useless to try to fight a god!" Said Ganesha.

"Dream on freak!" Said Jayden. "Conner lets combine our weapons! FIRE SMASHER CANNON BLASTSMODE!

"Tyranno Staff!"  
>"Tricera Shield!"<br>"Petra Grips!"  
>"White Drago Sword!"<p>

"Z-Rex Blaster!"

"Ready!" Said Conner

"Aim!" Said Jayden. "Five Disc beetle cannon!"

"FIRE!"

The power of the Z-Rex blaster and the cannon blasts mode combine into one giant blasts and hits Ganesha and causes an explosion. Meanwhile Mia and Kevin check out the disturbance on the other side.

"Kevin look theres a woman she's in trouble." Said Mia.

"Yea looks like someone is trying to kidnap her." Said Kevin. "Maybe its another Pagan God!"

"Hope your wrong Kevin." Said Mia.

"Hold it right there!" Said Kevin. "Get your hands off her!"

"Hello there power rangers I am the Pagan god Kane Milohai and I am claiming this woman as my wife. She will bear my heir and together we will rule this world."

"Not gonna happen!" Said Kevin.

"Now let her go!" Said Mia. "Skyfan Ha!"

"Hydro Bow! Fire!" Said Kevin.

The fire power from the blue and pink rangers weapons made a direct hit to Kane Milohai causing him to let go the captive woman.

"Mia take the woman and hide her. I will take care of this guy!" Said Kevin.

"Okay let him have it!" Said Mia.

"Your names are Kevin and Mia?" Said the woman.

"Yea we will explain later right now we got to go!" Said Mia.

"Well Kevin is very brave I like that in a man." Said the woman.

Kevin starts to blush under his helmet and Mia has a jealous look under hers. Kevin shakes it off and takes out the shark disc.

"SHARK ATTACK MODE!" Said Kevin.

Kevin transform into the shark attack ranger. The woman couldn't help but been amazed upon Kevin. Mia struggles to get the woman away. Kevin waits until hes in the clear to attack Kane Milohai. He charges at Kane Milohai. Kevin uses the shark sword abilities to gain the upper hand on Kane Milohai. He didn't know how to defend against the flexibility of the shark sword. Blow after blow was landed onto the pagan god.

"Impressive no one has every hurted me in battle before." Said Kane Milohai. "You may have won this battle but next time you wont be so lucky!"

Kane Milohai teleports away. Mad Kevin wanted to go after him. He rejoins with Mia to check on the woman and see if she is okay.

"Ma'am are you alright?" Said Kevin. "He wont hurt you again I promise."

"Thank you Kevin." Said the woman. "Oh you too Mia."

"Dont mention it." Said Mia sarcastically.

"Why dont I see the face of my hero?" Said the woman. "So we can proprerly intoduce ourselves."

"Sorry secret identity." Said Mia.

"Sure why not?" Said Kevin. "Power down!"

"Kevin what are you doing." Said Mia.

"Its okay Mia. Who is she gonna tell anyway?" Said Kevin.

"Whatever!" Said Mia.

"Wow your even more handsome without your blue suit." Said the woman. "I am Belemere."

"Wow that is such a pretty name." Said Kevin.

"Well I was wondering since you saved me, I want to repay you and ask you out on a date." Said Belemere.

"I don't think so." Said Mia. "See we are sworn to..."

"Belemere I would love to go out with you." Said Kevin."Hows tomorrow evening sound?"

"How about you walk me home and we will talk about it." Said Belemere.

"Ok." Said Kevin.

Kevin started to walk Belemere home. Enraged, Mia couldn't believe her eyes on what she is seeing. The man she has feelings for with another woman. Belemere looks back at Mia and gives her a dirty look and turns back around and continues to walk with Kevin. Meanwhile in the Ganesha fight, the rangers were on the ground out of their rangers forms. Ganesha was the only one left standing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You rangers honestly thought that you was going to defeat me but you were all wrong." Said Ganesha.

"Damn we are not strong enough." Said Jayden. "But I wont let that stop us! FIRE SMASHER!

Jayden attacks Ganesha, but before he could land a hit the pagan god catches it with one of his hands and breaks Jayden's fire smasher.

"Now that was too pathetic!" Said Ganesha. "I will tell you what I will leave this time to let you rangers soak in your loss. Next time you rangers wont make it out alive!"

Jayden falls to the ground and falls unconscious. Ganesha teleports away. Several minutes later, Mia shows up and his devastated on her friends on the ground wounded like this.

"Guys are you all ok." Said Mia. "Damn he must of been too powerful I got to call Hayley and get everyone out of here."

Mia powers down and starts to cry because today was a bad day for the power rangers. The man she has feelings for is dating another girl. There are two Pagan gods that they all have to deal with. Will the rangers be well enough in time when they attack again? Find out as the story continues.

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_


	9. Super Fire Smasher

The other rangers were badly wounded against the pagan god Ganesha. Kevin and Mia went up against another pagan god by the name of Kane Milohai. Kevin managed to gain the upper hand and made Kane Milohai retreat. Now the rangers wait and train for the day the two pagan gods attack again.

"Okay Conner we have to stay at the top of our game." Said Jayden. "You ready?"

"Im ready!" Said Conner.

"SAMURAIZER, GO GO SAMURAI!"

"DINOTHUNDER POWER UP HA!"

The two red rangers transformed and they began to train. Meanwhile the others were making up their own plans to stop the human/elephant pagan god.

"Shit! Why didn't we see that guy coming." Said Mike.

"He was way too powerful. I cant imagine how we managed to defeat the first one." Said Emily.

"Come on guys. We cant give up just yet." Said Trent. "We just have to have a better plan next time. Now think what all can we use against him?"

"Maybe the speed of our superdino mode can help." Said Ethan.

"Yea and the strength of supersamurai mode." Said Mike.

"Hey has anyone seen Kevin?" Said Kira.

"Probably on his date with Belemere." Said Mia.

"Hes on a date and they are pagan gods out there wanting to destroy the universe." Said Trent.

"I think its cute." Said Emily.

"Yea hes always been a little uptight. But now hes dating is a surprise for me." Said Mike.

"I mean there hasn't been an attack in a week so i guess its alright." Said Emily.

"Well in the meantime I think I got a but all you guys need to do is follow my lead." Said Mike. "As usual it's a crazy plan."

While the rangers plan their next attack agaisnt the two pagan gods, Kevin has been dating Belemere the girl he rescued a week ago from Kane Milohai. This is the first time Kevin has been serious about something other than being a samurai.

"Wow who would of thought I'd be dating a power ranger." Said Belemere.

"Its not that big of a deal." Said Kevin. "Belemere I have been enjoying this time with you. I never met anyone like you before.

"Im sure you haven't." Said Belemere. "Same goes for me."

"Also there was something I wanted to do for a while now." Said Kevin.

"And what is that?" Said Belemere.

"Heh watch this."said Kevin.

Kevin and Belemere share their first kiss. Kevin started to blush as well as Belemere.

"That was my first kiss ever." Said Kevin. "I never thought it be so magical."

"Yea me too." Said Belemere "I just don't want this day to end."

"It doesn't have to be." Said Kevin. "I got all night."

Kevin samuraizer rings and he hesitates to pick it up.

"Hello?" Said Kevin.

"Kevin Ganesha is back we are going to need everybody." Said Jayden.

"Oh man now?" Said Kevin. "Cant this wait? I am on a date."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Said Jayden. "MEET US NOW!"

Kevin hangs up his samuraizer in anger.

"Damn it." Said Kevin.

"What is wrong? is everything ok?" Said Belemere. "I hope you don't have to leave."

"What are you talking about? Of course not. How about a movie and then I will take you shopping." Said Kevin.

"Sounds good to me." Said Belemere.

As Kevin disregards his friends and goes to the movies with Belemere, the other rangers morph and head off the fight Ganesha.

"Hold it right there Ganesha!" Said Jayden. "Things will be different this time!"

"Oh it will." Said Ganesha. "Today I will slaughter you all!"

"Never lets do it guys!" Said Conner. "Super dinomode now!"

"Super samurai mode!" Said Jayden. "The rest of you guys make an opening for us to land an attack. We came up with some new moves to try out."

"Right! Hey we have a plan of our own but its risky. So we will keep it if we really need it." Said Mike.

The other rangers charge at Ganesha. Mike, Emily, and Mia use their symbol powers to confuse Ganesha. While Ethan, Kira, and Trent use the speed of their superdino mode to grab him.

"Nice job guys! Conner are you ready?" Said Jayden.

"Oh yea!" Said Conner!" Shield of triumph! Lets get him!

Jayden tosses Conner his spin sword and sprints behind him. The other rangers move out the way so Conner and Jayden's plan can go into play. Conner gets his sword of triumph and spins Jaydens sword and has fire going all around him.

"TRIASSIC RANGER TYRANNO GUILLOTINE STRIKE!" Said Conner

Several blades came from out of nowhere and struck upon Ganesha wounding him greatly but it didnt destroy him.

"Damn you!" Said Ganesha. "How can this happen?"

"Thanks to combing my dino gem power and Jayden's symbol power can make one amazing combination." Said Conner.

"But you didnt destroy me. So it was a waste of time." Said Ganesha. "You accomplished nothing!"

"Actually we had to get you weak enough for another attack that i invented." Said Jayden. "Conner! Spin sword now!

Conner throws Jayden his spin sword.

"SUPER FIRE SMASHER!" Said Jayden.

Jayden's spin sword transforms into his new super fire smasher. Unlike the original one, it is much bigger and has three blades at the tip.

"Whoa that's tight!" Said Mike.

"Get em Jayden!" Said Ethan.

"Your time is up Ganesha!" Said Jayden. "SUPER FIRE SMASHER, SUPER BLAZING STRIKE! HIYAH!"

Jayden's super fire smasher turns into a huge flame. He throws it hard enough to deliver the final blow to Ganesha. The pagan god burned from the inside out turning into nothing but ash he was finished.

"Phew! Power Rangers, victory is ours!" Said Jayden.

"Wow Jayden that was awesome man as usual." Said Mike.

"Very impressive." Said Kira.

"Looks like we can save our plan for later." Said Emily.

"Guys we have a problem." Said Mia. "Kevin never showed up."

"I wonder what kept him?" Said Trent.

"Its that girl Belemere." Said Mia.

"Im with Mia. Kevin has a lot of explaining to do." Said Jayden. "We will wait until he gets home."

On the other side of town, Kevin just got finished spending money on Belemere.

"I had a really great time Kevin." Said Belemere.

"Me too. First time and a long time." Said Kevin. "So we are on for tomorrow?"

"You know it." Said Belemere. "See you later."

Kevin and Belemere kiss each other goodnight. Kevin walks away happy as he has ever been. Belemere walks away and heading home. Minutes later she makes it to the park. Then out of no where Kane Milohai attacks out of nowhere.

"Hello again Belemere." Said Kane Milohai. "Or should I say honey?"

"Oh my darling husband. I missed you so much." Said Belemere. "How long is this plan of yours going to take because its hard trying to keep myself from throwing up kissing an human."

"Oh just keep charming him and I am more than positive he will do whatever you say even kill his fellow rangers." Said Kane Milohai. "We wont even lift a finger!"

"Whatever you say my love." Said Belemere.

Kevin has no idea that he is under Belemere's spell. Soon she will persuade him to kill his friends from the inside. Will the others catch on before its too late?

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	10. kevin is under a spell again!

1With the defeat of Ganesha The Power Rangers had a sense of relief. However Kane Milohai is still out there waiting to strike. Also not to their knowledge Kevin's girlfriend Belemere is a Pagan God herself. She is deceiving him long enough for her to command Kevin to destroy his friends. Kevin returns to the Shiba house.

"Hey guys what's up. Isn't it a wonderful day?" Said Kevin.

"Cut the crap Kevin." Said Jayden. "Where were you during the fight? We needed you."

"Relax. My date was more important." Said Kevin. "Besides there are more than enough rangers here to cover for me."

"You just don't get it Kevin." Said Mia. "We all needed you to be there. If we had not defeated Ganesha, you would of been the only one left."

"But you did defeated him and they puts us on R&R status again." Said Kevin. "So if you guys will excuse me I am spending the night at Belemere's.

"Haven't you forgot about Kane Milohai? He is still out there Kevin waiting." Said Mia.

"Don't worry about me I have the shark disc so I will be fine." Said Kevin.

"Wait Kevin." Said Mia.

"I SAID I WILL BE FINE." Shouted Kevin.

Kevin pushes Mia to the ground. Helpless that she can't get through to Kevin she starts to cry. Furious Jayden walks up and pushes Kevin.

"What the hell is your problem?" Said Jayden. "How dare you put your hands on your friend like that."

"Jayden..I...I..don't know what came over me." Said Kevin. "Mia I am so sorry."

"I don't know who you are anymore!" Said Mia.

"I don't know what the hell is going on here but you need to leave the house now!" Said Jayden. "Don't come back to you have some fucking sense."

"Alright fine." Said Kevin. "I will go."

Kevin leaves the house. Everyone is astound how Kevin has changed since he started to date Belemere.

"Man I always wanted Kevin to loosen up a little but I hate to say it but I rather have the old Kevin." Said Mike.

"Something is wrong." Said Emily. "I always thought Mia and Kevin would end up together but not the other way around."

Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent come back from a training session in the woods.

"Hey what the hell is going on?" Said Conner.

"Yea we saw Kevin storming out. He wouldn't say anything to us." Said Trent.

"I don't know but I am going to find out." Said Mike. "Come on Emily we are going to find out what's going on with Kevin and find out more about this Belemere."

"Here take the black box with you." Said Jayden. "Just like my new super fire smasher, we can all bring out our super stage of our personal weapons. However it takes alot of symbol power and its incredibly draining. That's why I had Conner to weaken Ganesha in order to use the full power of my fire smasher. Use it wisely."

"Wow no pressure right." Said Mike. "Alright Emily lets go!"

Mike and Emily leave the house to follow Kevin. Hours later Kevin is at Belemere's house.

"Thanks for letting me stay here Belemere. My friends arent what they use to be." Said Kevin.

"Anytime for my man." Said Belemere. "Maybe it was time for a change. I think you out grown them anyway."

"I don't know but Mia..." Said Kevin.

"What about her? Said Belemere.

"I hurted her! I know I would of never hurt her. But something is wrong with me I dont what it is. Ugh! My head its bumping!" Said Kevin.

"Oh forget about her! You need to focus on us and only us." Said Belemere.

"Something is not right!" Said Kevin. "I not thinking straight."

Belemere grabs Kevin's face and gives him the biggest kiss ever.

"Look at me Kevin you need to cut all tides with your friends and you just need to worry about our future." Said Belemere.

"Yes...yes...you are right Belemere. I don't need them." Said Kevin. All I need is you.

"Now go and destroy them." Said Belemere.

"I will destroy them!" Said Kevin. "I will rid of them and I will make sure that it will just be you and me.

"Great now go! Go and destroy your friends!" Said Belemere.

"RIGHT!" Said Kevin.

Just then Belemere's front door flies open. Emily and Mike come storming in.

"Hey why do I get the feeling that there is something odd about you?" Said Mike.

"Get away from Kevin you evil witch!" Said Emily.

"Witch is an understatement." Said Belemere. "The word your looking for is a God!"

"Wait! Mike she's a pagan god. No wonder Kevin was acting weird!" Said Emily.

"Yea I hope she enjoyed it because we are here to shut you down freak!" Said Mike.

"Not a chance! Go Kevin you know what to do!" Said Belemere.

"Yes my love anything for you!" Said Kevin.

"No Kevin! Don't do this!" Said Mike.

"You have more than Kevin to worry about." Said Belemere. "Oh honey can you entertain our guest please."

"Kevin cant fight use!" Said Emily.

"Im not talking about Kevin." Said Belemere. "Oh Kane Milohai!"

From out of nowhere, Kane Milohai appears before everyone.

"Hmmm...looks like these two done strayed away from the house my dear!" Said Kane Milohai."Don't worry Belemere send blue boy to where the rangers are venerable I will handle these two."

"SAMURAIZER! GO GO SAMURAI!"

Mike and Emily morph. They draw their spin swords and started to fight Kane Milohai. Meanwhile Belemere teleports Kevin away from the fight to the Shiba house to kill his friends.

"SPIN SWORD FOREST VORTEX!" Shouted Mike.

Kane Milohai catches Mike's spin sword and fire starts to ignite fire from his hands melting part of the spin sword. Mike tries to pull away but Kane Milohai's grip was too strong.

"Now let me burn down the forest!" Said Kane Milohai. "Power of the burning sun!"

Fire comes from all around Kane Milohai's body making direct hits to Mike and Emily.

"Damn we have to get pass this guy to warn the others." Said Mike. "Emily I want you to contact the others. I will distract him long enough until you get through to them."

"Okay be careful Mike." Said Emily.

"Hey Pagan God time to extinguish you!" Said Mike. "SUPER SAMURAI MODE!"

Mike morphs into super samurai mode while Emily call the others.

"Jayden be on the look out Kevin is under spell by Belemere she is a Pagan God and they are on their to you guys way right now."

"I think it is too late for that Emily!" Said Jayden. "They are already here.

The rangers are in a tight spot. Mike and Emily are occupied with Kane Milohai. At the Shiba house, the others were about to go up against Kevin and Belemere. Will Kevin snap out of the spell or will he manage to destroy his friends?

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	11. Super Forest Spear

The rangers are in a tight spot right now. Mike and Emily are up against Kane Milohai who is Belemere's husband. Meanwhile At the Shiba house, Belemere watches Kevin fighting his friends.

"Kevin snap out of it." Said Jayden. "We are your friends not her. She is deceiving you!"

"What? She is the love of my life and I will do anything for her even kill!" Said Kevin.

"That's it my love make me happy." Said Belemere.

"Anything for you my love!" Said Kevin. "SYMBOL POWER, TSUNAMI!

Kevin's Tsunami floods the house trying to drown the rest of the rangers. A few minutes later the rangers wake up outside. They observed that the house has been destroyed.

"Oh man the house its gone." Said Mia.

"Where's Kevin and Belemere?" Said Trent.

"Maybe they thought we died and left." Said Conner.

"That's thanks to me." Said Mia. "Just before the house was destroyed by the Tsunami, I use my symbol power to conceal all us in a air bubble long enough until the Tsunami passed."

"So now what?" Said Ethan.

"Our Friends are in trouble. We must help them." Said Jayden."Mia and I will go after Kevin. While the rest of you go and help Mike and Emily."

"We are on it." Said Conner."Come on guys let's go!"

The dino rangers and the two Samurai rangers go their separate ways to Save Kevin from Belemere and help Mike and Emily from Kane Milohai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike and Emily are barely holding their own against Kane Milohai. Mike is trying to unlock his super weapon but cannot gain enough symbol power to do it.

"What's going on why can't I bring out my new weapon." Said Mike. "Damn it I wish Jayden would gave more info on this!"

"Mike watch out." Said Emily.

Kane Milohai uses his burning power of the sun burning Mike. Soon the dino rangers make it to lend a hand.

"Mike! We are here for you buddy!" Said Conner.

"Guys thank god you are alright." Said Emily.

"Alright we will catch up later. Right now its time to get to business." Said Conner. "Ready!"

"Ready!" Said the other dino rangers.

"DINOTHUNDER POWER UP! HA!"

"WHITE RANGER DINO POWER!"

"SUPERDINO MODE!"

"Alright let's take this creep." Said Conner. "Tyranno staff!"

The dino rangers join the fight. They sprint using their superdino mode to get a few hits on Kane Milohai. He counters with his power of fire. The dino rangers barely defended themselves and the power from the fire managed to lightly burn them. Meanwhile Mike is still having trouble summoning his super weapon.

"Come on! Why cant't I do it?" Said Mike. "My friends are counting on me. What can I do? What can I do?

Mike was about to give up until he remembered what Mentor Ji told him last year.

"Mentor told me that I must feel the forests." Said Mike. "Making it an extension of myself. The forests shows life and purity! Become it harness it. Feel the power that you always had."

"What the hell is this daydreaming time." Said Kane Milohai.

"Actually get ready to meet my...SUPER FORESTS SPEAR HA!" Said Mike.

Mike managed to bust out his new weapon. A blinding green light shrouds over the battlefield. The light dies down and Mike's super forests spear is revealed but he had a unsatisfied look on his face due to its new appearance.

"What the hell is this?" Said Mike. "This doesn't even compare to the size of my original. This is no bigger than my hand. Jayden gets a super cool smasher but I get this. Its like im going to break this damn thing."

"HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa! You honestly think that you can defeat me with that?" Said Kane Milohai. "This is so funny. Killing you will be wonderful!"

Kane Milohai charges at Mike. The others tried to intercept but he just plows through them like they were bowling pins. Disappointed, Mike doesn't notice that the Pagan god is charging at him. Kane Milohai was about to strike Mike until he noticed at the last minute and tries to defend himself but it was too late Kane Milohai managed to land his attack. The others were in shock that they couldn't stop him. Seconds later they noticed that he was still there at Mike. They didn't know what was going on.

"What the hell is going on? You should be dead by now." Said Kane Milohai. "How are you defending yourself?"

"With this!" Said Mike. "SUPER FOREST SPEAR, EXTEND!"

Mike's super Forest spear extends and pushes back Kane Milohai.

"Whoa this little thing packs a punch." Said Mike.

"Ha looks like another vermin has gotten the best of me." Said Kane Milohai." Until next time rangers."

Kane Milohai dashes off but the rangers wont let him get away this time.

"Oh hell no!" Said Mike. "We are finishing this once and for all Kane Milohai!"

"Alright let's go!" Said Conner.

The rangers dash off to follow Kane Milohai to finish the fight once and for all meanwhile Jayden and Mia catches up to Kevin and Belemere hoping to lift the spell from him.

"Kevin stop right there!" Said Jayden. "You got to snap out of this."

"Stop all of your spineless pleading." Said Kevin. "My love for Belemere is not a spell. You are just jealous that you guys don't have someone to love."

"Kevin that's not true." Said Mia. "Look within yourself and tell me that you don't feel something between us."

"Wait...huh...Mia...I..."Said Kevin. "I don't know what to think!"

"Mia look what your saying to him is lifting the spell." Said Jayden.

"Kevin don't listen to her." Said Belemere. "She is just saying that. Rid her of her existence once and for all."

"Yes my love I will destroy them." Said Kevin. "SPIN SWORD!"

"Mia you're the only one who can break the spell." Said Jayden. "I will handle Belemere for the time being."

"SAMURAIZER, GO GO SAMURAI!"

"Red samurai ranger, ready!"

"Pink samurai ranger, ready!"

Jayden and Mia drew their spin swords and went into battle. Jayden is going up against Belemere but he doesn't know what powers she has besides putting people under a love spells. Mia has to admit her feelings to Kevin. But will Kevin kill her before she can?

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	12. Break the spell Mia

The battles rages on. Mike, Emily, and the four dino rangers chases Kane Milohai to finish the fight. Meanwhile Jayden and Mia are trying to free Kevin from his spell while defending themselves from Belemere.

Jayden uses his fire smasher to start his attack against Belemere not knowing what kind of power does she have.  
>Belemere starts to defend herself. She flies up in te air and started to shoot ice balls at Jayden. He rolled through the ground slicing through the ice balls. He flips over Belemere and lands a hit on her. It would of appeared that Jayden may of won but the wound that she was giving turned into ice.<p>

"What the hell?" Said Jayden angrily.

"Power of ice." Said Belemere

Belemere kicks Jayden backwards sending him flying back.

"Whoaaaaa!" Shouted Jayden. " Nice try witch but I wont stop until the spell from Kevin is lifted.

"In your dreams!" Said Belemere. "The spell wont lift until you are destroyed. And when it does lift, he will drown himself in his shame!

"That will never happen." Jayden says with determination.

Meanwhile Mia tries her best to snap Kevin out of the spell.

"Kevin its me! Don't you feel anything between us?" Said Mia

"YES I DO FEEL SOMETHING BETWEEN US AND THAT'S MY ONE AND ONLY BELEMERE." Shouted Kevin. "SPIN SWORD DRAGON SPLASH!

"SPIN SWORD AIRWAY" said Mia as she quickly defended herself.

The two powers of the spin swords clashed and caused a ripple effect. Knocking both of them out of there ranger forms. Mia could barely move as Kevin attack was more powerful than hers. Kevin slowly walks up to Mia. She tries to defend with her spin sword but she was so weak that Kevin didn't even have to try to knock her sword away from her hands.

"Kevin please you don't want to do this!" Said Mia pleading to Kevin.

"Shut up! I grow tired of your useless whining!" Said Kevin. "Now its time to finish what I started!"

"Kevin if you just listen to me and I can tell you how I felt about you a long ago." Says Mia as tears started to flow from her eyes.

"Ugh Save it!" Said Kevin as he cuts Mia in the chest.

Blood started to flow Jayden looks helplessly as he sees Kevin wounding Mia. He grows in anger and took it out on Belemere.

"Your going to pay for this Belemere!" Jayden shouted. "BEETLE DISC,FIRE SMASHER!"

Belemere stood their thinking that the hit was going to hurt her until a hit was landed on her and wounding her greatly.

"What the hell? Why aren't my powers working?" Said a confused Belemere.

"Fire and Ice are natural born enemies." Said Jayden as he smirked

"Damn it I never thought that anyone can harness fire like that." Said Belemere. "You may have wounded me red ranger and won this round but for the pink ranger it is too late!"

Belemere flies away and Jayden demorphs due to exhausted his symbol power from the beetle disc plus his fire smasher. He tries rush over to help Mia but she stops him.

"Jayden stay back. I have a way to free Kevin from the spell." Said Mia.

"Are you sure?" Asked a worried Jayden.

"It has to work." Replied Mia as she gets up holding her wound that Kevin inflicted on her. Kevin does a sinister laughed as he walks towards Mia ready to strike her until Mia grabs hold of him and kisses him passionately.

"What...Mia...what...was...that for?" Asked Kevin.

"I wanted to tell this a long time ago...I love you!" Replied Mia with more tears in her eyes.

Kevin started to grab his head and shouts in pain and Mia knew that the spell is being broken. Jayden walks up and see that the spell is flowing out of him seconds later the screaming had stopped. Mia walks up to him to see has the spell has been lifted. Not taking any chances, Jayden picks up Mia's spin sword and points it at Kevin.

"Kevin...are you okay?" Asked Mia.

Kevin grabs Mia and stares at her. Jayden was about to strike Kevin until he sees that he brings Mia towards him and kisses her passionately.

"Oh my god Mia. I am so sorry." Said Kevin as he started to cry."I knew what I was doing but I just couldn't stop. I love you too Mia with all my heart and I am sorry."

"It's okay Kevin people do stupid things when they are in love." Says Mia with a slight giggle.

"Glad your back buddy." Said Jayden as he pats him on the back." Looks like Mike owes me twenty bucks. I knew you too would get together eventually. But right now Kevin you got to help the others. Mia and I are too weak to fight right now. We have to call Hayley to get us home. Also be careful Belemere is wounded but she is still at large.

"Oh yea I fired up to fight the right person. They both will pay for what they done." Said Kevin. "I hope the others had a wack at Kane Milohai but when I get there everyone will get out my way because he is mine!"

Mia has broken the spell and has revealed her true feelings for Kevin. Now he is back in the fight against evil. But can he defeat Kane Milohai on his own as he said he would find out next time as The Pagan God Attacks continues!

_**To Be Continued...**_


	13. Super Hydro Bow

"Kane Milohai we are finishing this today!" Shouted Mike as he swings his super forest spear and lands a hit on him.

Kane Milohai regroups and defend himself against Mike. Conner and the other dino rangers combine their weapons to use their Z-rex blaster.

"FIRE!"

"SPIN SWORD SEISMIC SWING!" Shouted Emily.

The blasts tried to land a hit on the Pagan God but he dodges it just in time.

"Ha the green ranger may have am edge on me but the rest of you are still weak against me." Said Kane Milohai.

"Hey freak you forgot about me?" Asked Mike."Super Forest Spear Extend!"

Mike lands more attacks on Kane Milohai. However Mike started to feel the fatigue. Mike thinks to himself.

_"Damn Jayden said it will be draining. I may have only one shot left. I better make it count. Besides I think he notices that I can't keep this up much longer."_

"Ranger I noticed that you are slowing down and don't have much left."said Kane Milohai. "Please allow me the pleasure to end your life right here and right now.

"I harness the power of the sun. Im going to show you humans once and for all."

"That's what you think!" Said Conner.

"SHIELD OF TRIUMPH! ALRIGHT BATTLIZER MODE ENGAGE! SUPERFIRE POWER!"

"Z-rex blaster, ready!" Said the other dino rangers

"Earth slicer!" Shouted Emily.

"BATTLIZER CANNONS!"

"SUPER FOREST SPEAR, SUPER FOREST VORTEX! HIYAH!

The fire power from the rangers and the power from Kane Milohai connected causing a massive explosion. Minutes. Later the smoke had cleared. Kane Milohai and the rangers were all on the ground. The Pagan god barely gets up and so does Mike. With the exhaustion of his symbol power, Mike can barely get up let alone make an attack on Kane Milohai.

"Damn he still gets up?" Said Mike as he breaths heavily. "I know I hit him with everything I had left and even that wasn't enough.

"Wow you rangers manage to best me again but its not enough." Says Kane Milohai grabbing his wound on his side.

"Shit I can't even pick up my spin sword." Said Mike. "Using all them shots from my super forest spear really took a lot out of me. I can't give up not when all my friends are counting on me. Well at least he's wounded."

Kane Milohai's body starts to glow and quickly heals himself.

"Ha you rangers forgot that I am a god after all." Said Kane Milohai as he throws his head back in laughter.

Just then Kevin shows up to assist his friends luckily the others were okay. He looks over and sees Kane Milohai and Mike still standing. He gets angry and jumps in the fight.

"Oh so your finished your mission eh?" Asked Kane Milohai."now destroy the rest of them and please try not to make too much of a mess would ya?"

"Never freak!" Said Kevin. "Your plan didn't work! Now Im going to finish this today!"

"Ha no matter I will destroy you all." Said Kane Milohai.

"Kevin glad you alright buddy." Said Mike.

"Thanks man. You did great. Now I will take it from here. Give me the black box." Said Kevin.

Mike hands Kevin the black box and takes out his samuraizer.

"GO, GO, SAMURAI!"

"Alright Kane Milohai time to finish this!" Shouted Kevin.

"SUPER SAMURAI MODE!"

Kevin transform into super samurai mode and charges at Kane Milohai. Kevin draws his super spin sword and clashes with the Pagan. They go blow for blow as the others watch and decided that Kevin is the only one that can defeat him.

"Hmmmm...I knew you was trouble from our first battle blue ranger." Said Kane Milohai as he strokes his chin.

"Save it you freak! Im going to take you down once and for all." Said Kevin as he points his sword at Kane Milohai. "SUPER HYDRO BOW!

Kevin spin sword transforms into his new hydro bow. Unlike his original, it is actualy connected to his arm and it is a little smaller but Kane Milohai was just as disturbed.

"Watch out Pagan God. Say hello to my super hydro bow! Now I am about to finish this right now!"

Kevin vanishes into thin air. Kane Milohai was confused on what's going on due to the fact that he never took his eyes off Kevin.

"What the hell is going on here? I never seen such speed!"

"Up here!" Shouted Kevin in the air aiming at Kane Milohai. "TAKE THIS 10 ARROWS FIRE!"

Kevin shoots ten arrows at Kane Milohai. The arrows were going at a remarkable speed. Kane Milohai shoots fireballs at them but the arrows went right through them. Due to the fact that the arrows were made of water. Desperate he automatically goes on the defensive. He managed to dodge seven arrows but three made a direct hit to his right arm and legs.

"Shit! How in the hell could these arrows be made of water and could still do remarkable damage?" Asked Kane Milohai angrily.

"Had enough?" Asked Kevin. "Please say no."

_"How the hell is this possible? How can mere humans just best us gods like this? First Tupan and Ganesha. So what of Belemere? Could it be possible that she has been killed also?" _Said Kane Milohai as he thinks to himself.

Kevin uses his speed again and then reappears aimed at Kane Milohai.

"100 ARROWS FIRE."

One hundred arrows started to fly at Kane Milohai as he just stood there thinking as he had no chance of winning. Every single arrow landed a hit on him. Blood had started to fly everywhere. He falls to his knees and gaze upon the blue ranger fearing that the next one that will attack will suffer the same fate as well as he. Then he had a change of attitude and started to laugh.

"What so funny?" Asked Kevin. "Your at my mercy not the other way around."

"I see now blue ranger there is no way for me to win." Said Kane Milohai as he wipes the blood from his mouth. But I will go out fighting. POWER OF THE SUN OBLITERATE!

Just then Kane Milohai forms a huge ball of fire from his hands and lunges it at Kevin. Surprised, Kevin has no choice but to use the rest of his symbol power to finish the fight.

"Argh! SUPER HYDRO BOW, SUPER DRAGON SPLASH!"

A huge arrow came form Kevin's weapon it was going as fast as Kane Milohai's ball of fire. They both meet in the middle and they started to clash. They were both evenly matched pushing each other back. Kane Milohai was exhausted and is on the brink of death but he thought it would be enough to finish the blue ranger until...

"1000 ARROWS FIRE" shouted Kevin.

Kevin unleashes 1000 arrows to his one huge arrows completely destroyed the ball of fire. Kane Milohai wasn't surprised he knew that the blue ranger had another trick up his sleeve and accepted that he has been defeated. Seconds later he was hit with the 1000 arrows. Soon his body was torn to shreds. But it wasn't over. The huge arrow delivered the final blow. Kane Milohai has been defeated


	14. AstroMegaship Marc 3

Kevin was victorious of defeating the pagan god Kane Milohai. However, Belemere is still at large and waiting to strike back.

"I don't believe that my beloved Kane Milohai met his demise to a human." Said Belemere angrily "I will have my revenge. Blue ranger your days are numbered."

Just then, someone appeared before Belemere it was two new pagan gods. There are Nai-No-Kami and Shine-Tsu-Hiko. Nai-No-Kami has the power to control the insects of the earth. Shine-Tsu-Hiko has the ability to cause earthquakes at will. They are two powerful Pagan Gods even more powerful than Ganesha and Kane Milohai together however, they are still powerful but they are not the most powerful that has come to the world as of yet.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" asked Belemere in shock.

"It came to our attention that Ganesha and Kane Milohai has fallen and now it's our turn." Said Nai-No-Kami as he strokes his chin.

"However I am still alive and I can destroy the rangers on my own." Said Belemere.

"No matter!" Said Shine-Tsu-Hiko.

"You have your plans and we have ours." Said Nai-No-Kami. "Just stay out of our way."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that," Said Belemere as she turns her back. "I have a plan to destroy the rangers but it is going to take some time."

Belemere flies away plotting her revenge on the rangers.

"Hmmmm….what do we know so far about the power rangers?" asked Shine-Tsu-Hiko

"Well we know that their strengths are in numbers." Said Nai-No-kami as he strokes his chin." Therefore, we cannot attack them both at once. We need to study their fighting styles and techniques. We need to separate them at a good distance. We need to cause trouble in different parts of the world. We crush one team the rest will fall."

"Great let's start immediately." Said Shine-Tsu-Hiko.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the battle, the rangers could not return to the Shiba house due to fact that while Kevin was under Belemere's spell he flooding the house and destroying it. Therefore, they had to relocate to the TenGen Gate. It has been days since the last battle. The rangers searched high and low for Belemere before she could strike again. Mia was anxious on finding her and to settle the score for turning the man she loved against her. Hayley has been busy while the rangers were fighting the pagan gods; she has set up Gap sensors around the globe detecting if any attacks were being commenced so far nothing has come up.

"Man I can't believe we let Belemere get away." Said Jayden in anger

"It's been real quiet around here." Said Conner. "I think she's planning something big.

"She will be back and when she does we will be ready for the bitch!" Said Mia with determination

"Calm down Mia we will get her." Said Kevin as he puts his hands on Mia's shoulders.

Just then, the gap sensor goes off. The rangers hurried to where Hayley was hoping that she has found Belemere.

"What's the situation Hayley?" asked Jayden.

"The gap sensor picked major activity outside the mountains of Canada." As Hayley explains. "It's massive. However, I do not understand The Pagan Gods have appeared locally in the city up until now it's strange."

"I bet its Belemere!" said Mia.

"Why are they so far away now?" asked Emily

"Nonetheless It's a pagan god and it's our responsibility stop them. Let's go" Said Jayden.

The rangers started to head out into battle until the gap sensor goes off again.

"Uh….Guys there is another one this time it's in Australia." Said Hayley.

"Well how in the hell we are supposed to get there?" Said Ethan. "I don't think any of us have any passports to fly over there let alone Canada.

"Can we use the samurai battlewing?" asked Mike.

"Great idea but it takes too much symbol power to fly across the world like that." Said Kevin.

"So what can we do?" ask Kira.

"I can help with that." Said a man.

The rangers look upon the door of the TenGen gate. It was none other than Andros the red space ranger.

"Guys I would like you to meet Andros." Said Hayley. "I had called him in our time of need if ever when we needed to make long distance travels."

"Nice to meet you guys." Said Andros. "I'm here to help you guys with your situation."

"Wow I never thought we actually finally meet you Andros." Says Ethan with excitement. "So that means you and your rangers are going to help us fight?

"Oh no my friends." Says Andros while waving his hands. "I've long been retired. I have a wife and three kids. I have not picked up my morpher in ten years since myself and nine other red rangers saved earth from the machine empire. I am here to bring you guys a gift since the Shiba house was destroyed. "

Andros takes a device from his pocket and presses it. He tells the rangers to head outside and look up in the Sky. It is the AstroMegaship landing before them. The dino rangers seen videos of the AstroMegaship but this was the first time that they ever say it in real life. The Samurai rangers however have never seen a spaceship before in their life let alone met other power rangers other than Scott the RPM red ranger.

"Power rangers I give you the AstroMegaship Marc three. "said Andros. "It can travel outside our solar system in mere hours and you can travel to different places around the world within minutes. So you guys ready to board your very first spaceship?"

"Of course we are ready!" said Conner. "So who is going where?"

"Well we are going to Canada!" said Mia urgently!" I figured that Belemere is up there because she can control Ice and its real cold up there."

"Then we got Australia." Said Conner. "Jayden you guys be careful."

"That we will be!" said Jayden. " Alright guys its time to morph!

"SAMURAIZER GO, GO, SAMURAI!

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP HA!

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	15. Super Earth Slicer

The dino rangers were the first to ones dropped by the AstroMegaship in Australia. To their surprise, the town was empty. The rangers walked around for half an hour but so far there is no sign of human life.

"Where is everyone?" asked Kira.

"Yea all the people should be around regardless of what's going on." Said Trent.

"Everyone keep your eyes peeled." Said Conner. "So far we only got lucky. We only defeated three."

"I wonder if the people aren't here because of a Pagan God?" asked Ethan.

The rangers continue their search until they come across the only signs of human life on the ground and it was already dead.

"What in the world is going in here?" asked Trent.

"It looks like something ate it on the inside out." Said Conner.

"Disgusting." Said Kira

"Who or what could have done this?" asked Ethan.

"That would be me rangers?" said a voice.

"Who the hell are you?" said Conner.

"Oh where are my manners? I go by the name Nai-No-Kami and I do hereby claim Australia as my kingdom."

"What have you done here?" asked Trent

"Yea and more importantly where are all the people?" asked Conner.

"Heh all of the people so far are all dead. That person there on the ground there tried to defend himself but my insects took care of him." Said Nai-No-Kami as he strokes his chin.

"Insects did this?" said Ethan "How is that possible."

"Within the hour the rest of Australia will fall victim to my insects!"

"Not while we are still standing!" said Conner.

"Ha you think that I'm as weak as the others?" asked Nai-No-Kami.

"We will see!" said Conner.

Nai-No-Kami waves his hands and summons creatures that are made of pure insects.

"Rangers meet my insect minions." Said Nai-No-Kami. "If you can get past them, I would do you the honor in destroying you myself!"

"You're on pagan god!" said Conner. "TYRANNO STAFF!"

The rangers started to battle the insect minions. They cut down most of them but they just keep reviving themselves. Nai-No-Kami laughs hysterically as the rangers tire themselves out.

"These guys are no joke to be messing with." Said Ethan as he blocks an attack from an insect minion.

"Let's combine our weapons!" said Conner.

Conner, Ethan, and Kira combine their weapons into their z-rex blaster. They immediately fired into the crowd of insect minions. They were destroyed before they could revive themselves. Nai-No-Kami was not phased.

"Nice job rangers you destroyed my minions with ease." Said Nai-No-Kami. "Just like I knew you would."

"What is this game you're playing?" said Trent.

"Oh I just wanted to see how strong you rangers really are." Said Nai-No-Kami. "And quite honestly I don't know how you defeated the others. You people are weaklings. Or maybe they were weaklings."

"Weaklings?" said Conner. "I'll show you weak!"

Conner jumps with his Tyranno staff and tries to land a hit on Nai-No-Kami but it is blocked by the pagan god's insect barrier shielded him from Conner's attack sending him flying back towards the ground.

"See your powers fail in comparison to mine!" said Nai-No-Kami. "You can't win!"

"I guess it's time to take up a level!" said Conner.

"SUPER DINO MODE!"

The rangers went super dino mode and began their attack on Nai-No-Kami. They used their speed to land an attack on the pagan god. Nai-No-Kami puts up his insect barrier to block their attacks but it barely holds up due to their multiple attacks.

"Wow you rangers aren't really weaklings." Said Na-No-Kami.

"We are going to tear through that barrier." Said Ethan." Come on guys Z rex blaster!"

The rangers combined their weapons again. This time Trent added his white Draco sword. They charged the z-rex blaster with their dino gems, aimed, and fired upon Nai-No-Kami. The blasts reached the barrier. The pagan god tries to hold his barrier up but he could not hold it any longer. The blast went through and made a direct hit on him.

"Good work guys." Said Conner.

"That was easy!" said Ethan.

"Too easy." Said Kira.

"Look it looks like he's still alive." Said Trent. "I see movement. Let's check it out."

The rangers head over to the body but when they go there, they could not believe their eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the outside mountains of Canada, the samurai rangers were responding to unusual earthquakes in a small town of Wilson. They managed to find out that it was the Pagan god Shine-Tsu-Hiko.

"Hold it right there Pagan God." Said Jayden. "We are here to put a stop to you!"

"Damn it's not Belemere." Said Mia. "Well maybe he knows where she is.

"Mia stay focused." Said Jayden. "Let's get to work!"

"Hello there rangers." Said Shine-Tsu-Hiko. "I am Shine-Tsu-Hiko and I claiming this town as the stepping stone to my kingdom."

"This is how far you're going to get Pagan god." Said Mike. "We are here to shut you down!"

The rangers charged at the pagan god. The rangers used quintuple slash to land the first blow but Shine-Tsu-Hiko used his power of earthquakes to deflect their attacks. The rangers tried to counter with another attack but due to Shine-Tsu-Hiko power of earthquakes, they could not keep their balance long enough to land a attack.

"Rangers you know you can't handle my powers." Said Shine-Tsu-Hiko. "You can't win!"

"Damn it. We can't seem to get close without him using earthquakes against us." Said Mike.

"I thought about it." Said Jayden. "We can't but Emily can with her symbol power of earth."

"Jayden you sure that I can do this?" asked Emily.

"Yes here's the black box." Said Jayden. "Use super samurai mode to give you an extra boost."

"Go get'em Em." Said Mike. "We believe in you."

"Thanks Mike I won't let you guys down!" Said Emily. "Alright Pagan God time to show you the real power of earth! SUPER SAMURAI MODE!

Emily morphs into super samurai mode and heads off to fight Shine-Tsu-Hiko.

"What is this? Well whatever you're trying to do it won't work." Said Shine-Tsu-Hiko.

"That's what you think!" said Emily." SUPER EARTH SLICER!

Emily's spin sword turns into her new super earth slicer. Her new weapon has changed from her larger one and became two yellow gauntlets that attached to her arms.

"Okay Shine-Tsu-Hiko time to show you some real earthquakes." Said Emily. "It's time to stop you right here and now."

"Heh, you think those little gauntlets can fair against my natural abilities?" said Shine-Tsu-Hiko

Shine-Tsu-Hiko started more attacks through earthquakes. The rest of the rangers moved out of the way except for Emily.

"Super Earth slicer!" shouted Emily

Emily waves her arms with the gauntlets on her hands. She had created earthquakes also. The two powers of the earthquakes clashed as the two battle it out as they pushed each other back. However Emily has appeared more powerful than Shine-Tsu-Hiko. He thinks to himself.

"_Hmmmm…..this girl is manipulating the earth with ease maybe even better than me! These rangers are more resourceful than I thought. I feel like I got all the Intel that I need time to end this._

"Time to end this pagan god!" said Emily. "SUPER EARTH SLICER, SUPER SEISMIC CYCLONE!"

Emily summons boulders from upon the ground. They all plowed through the battlefield on its ways to deliver the blow to the pagan god.

"Ha cheap trick!" said Shine-Tsu-Hiko.

The pagan god jumps in the air dodging Emily's attack.

"Heh missed me!' said Shine-Tsu-Hiko.

"I wasn't trying to hit you," said Emily.

"What!" said Shine-Tsu-Hiko.

Above him, the samurai battlewing flying towards him. Just then, Jayden jumps out with his shogun battlizer.

"PAGAN GOD TAKE THIS! SHOGUN BATTLIZER SHOGUN STRIKE HIYAH!"

Jayden uses his shogun saber to deliver the final blow to Shine-Tsu-Hiko. There was a huge explosion and there was a huge crash when it hit the ground. The rangers regrouped.

"Good job Emily." Said Jayden "You sure showed him.

"I never thought going up against a pagan god by myself would be so much fun." Said Emily.

"What an awesome new weapon Emily." Said Mike.

The rangers were going to celebrate their victory until they made a startling discovery in the area where Shine-Tsu-Hiko was supposed to have been destroyed.

"Oh my god!" said Mia in horror.

"This is impossible!" said Kevin.

Jayden's Samuraizer goes off and it is Conner trying to get in contact with him.

"Go ahead Conner." Said Jayden.

"Let me guess you guys have already defeated the pagan god?" asked Conner.

"Yes and the same goes for you?" replied Jayden with another question.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Conner.

"Looks like they played us!" said Jayden.

The two dead bodies that were supposed to be the pagan gods were not them. They were the bodies of Bulk and Spike.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the outskirts of San Francisco, on a mountaintop lies the Pagan gods Shine-Tsu-Hiko and Nai-No-Kami. They are both alive and untouched.

"I win!" said Shine-Tsu-Hiko

"By a mere thirty seconds!" said Nai-No-Kami.

"I glad that we thought to use those humans as our pagan doubles." Said Shine-Tsu-Hiko. "The red samurai rangers battlizer would of finished me if that was really me. So what do you think of our enemies?"

"They are strong indeed." Said Nai-No-Kami as he strokes his chin. "I think in order to defeat them; we must fight fire with fire."

"Im reading your mind!" said Shine-Tsu-Hiko. "Let phase two of our plan begin!"

What are the two pagan gods planning? Will the rangers figure out it out in time before it's too late?

Find out as The Pagan God Attacks continues!

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	16. Moon Gods

Hours later back at the Astro Megaship, the rangers managed to bring back the bodies of Bulk and Spike. It is troubling for the samurai rangers to see their occasionally acquaintances caught in the crossfire against the Pagan Gods.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Conner. "Now they are hiding behind innocent people? COWARDS!"

"Don't worry Conner. They will pay for what they did!." Said Jayden.

"My question is what were they are trying to do?" asked Ethan.

The rangers play back the videos of the fights and try to find answers to what they are planning.

There has got to be some reason why they would not fight us themselves form jump street." Said Mike.

"Maybe they are trying to see how we fight." Said Trent.

"Trent maybe right." Said Kira. "After all, most of the pagan gods we went up against fought us without tricking us like this."

"Maybe they are playing it smart for once." Said Mia.

"No matter. We have to stay one step ahead of them and find out what they are planning before they strike again." Said Jayden.

"Yeah. But I would like to say that we need the whole team together soon." Said Conner.

"Tommy, Antonio, and Mentor have been gone a while now." Said Emily. "I hope they are alright and they come back soon."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Moments after Tommy, Antonio, and Mentor Ji went into the time portal with Samael. They have reached a dimension outside of time called _The Beginning Of All. _They have been there for a weeks. Antonio and Mentor used every ounce of their symbol power to draw on the power of the mystical bands when Tupan was destroyed. Tommy was supposed to go back in time to get the metallic armor but there is a deeper situation going on in _The Beginning Of All_ other than the Pagan gods. That is preventing Tommy to go back to that exact moment in time.

"Symbol power, light!" said Antonio as he tries to unlock the mystical bands. Every day since they been there Mentor and Antonio been away, they both have taken turns to unlock them so far it has been no luck.

"Damn it! I cannot seem to get past the shield of the mystical properties of these bands. Plus we had been getting tired too quickly."

"I know Antonio. But in order to help the others we need to put forth more effort in unlocking the power of these bands." Said Mentor. "I believe we can do it."

Just then Tommy and Samael walk into the room.

"Any luck Antonio?" asked Samael.

"Not more than you guys." Said Antonio. "This is more complicated than the black box ever was."

"Well keep working. I believe in you guys. Other than problem I can't send Tommy back in time." Said Samael.

"There has got to be another way." Said Tommy. "There's got to be something that we can do."

"You know we can take a break on our job and help Tommy." Said Antonio.

"Where are you getting at?" asked Samael as he crosses his arms.

"A while back when I was under that dream eater's spell, Jayden used his symbol power to make a portal and send the others into the dream world. So maybe we can do the same and send Tommy back in time."

"Ok sounds like a long shot but we have to try." Said Samael. "Let's do it!"

Samael, Tommy, and Mentor stood back as Antonio got ready to use his symbol power.

"Alright Tommy just think back to the time where you and your team received the metallic armor. Samael use your powers to boost the portal's power. SYMBOL POWER, TIME PORTAL HA!"

A huge portal appeared before Tommy. Antonio struggles as he tries to keep the portal open. Mentor uses his symbol power to help keep the portal stable long enough for Tommy.

"Ugh….Tommy….its now or ever!" said Antonio. "Just think of the time and place the portal will do the rest!"

"Okay Tommy we will work on the bands while you're gone. The sooner you grab the metallic armor the sooner you can get back to the others and help them." Said Mentor.

"Alright guys! Wish me luck. I won't fail." Said Tommy.

Tommy leaps into the portal. Just as soon as he entered, the portal dematerialized. Now Antonio and Mentor must get back to work with the little symbol power they have left for the day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In an unknown location, the pagan gods Nai-No-Kami and Shine-Tsu-Hiko were planning their diabolical scheme to destroy the rangers.

"Hmmm….I wonder if our adversaries have any idea what is going to happen." Said Nai-No-Kami as he strokes his chin." Phase two of our plan is about to begin!"

"Yes we need to use their symbol and dino gem power against them." Said Shine-Tsu-Hiko. "It would take a little more time but it will be done."

"Well look at the strategic two." Said a voice and a portal appeared before the two as two more pagan gods' husband and wife by the name of Allah and Bendis. They are the pagan gods of the moon. They also have the power of gravity. They are two of the most lethal pagan gods and they will kill without remorse. They are the two pagan gods that hate humans than the rest of the pagan gods. They only see them as ambitions. They are also swingers to where they like to use humans as sex slaves.

"Well it seems that you two have finished your palace on the moon." Said Nai-No-Kami.

"Yes just taking a little vacation and came down to have a little fun with these humans." Said Allah.

"Maybe you forgot about the power rangers." said Bendis. "They will get in our way."

"Hey maybe this will be good." Said Nai-No-Kami as he strokes his chin. "They can distract the rangers while they take the attention off us. "This will be most promising plan to finally destroy them and take this planet as ours."

"Oh trusts us we are not doing you a favor Nai-No-Kami." Said Bendis. "We are only satisfying our appetites.

"Please don't make me throw up Bendis." Said Shine-Tsu-Hiko.

As the two new pagan gods planned their sex party with human slaves. The other two pagan gods use this to make better changes to their plans to destroy the rangers.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile back at the Astro Megaship, the dino rangers were using the resources of the megaship to search for the pagan gods. The samurai rangers did their daily training in the semi deck. They found it far more useful and more of a work out. They battled the nighlok all over again and aliens that the space rangers fought. Later the rangers were all called to the ships main deck because Haley has someone for them to meet and to get a new weapon.

"What's up Haley." Said Jayden.

"Guys I know the Pagan gods have given you a lot of trouble. Going super samurai mode and using your new super weapons can be incredibly draining." Said Haley. "So I have brought someone in to help us out. So guys I would like you to meet Cam Watanabe. The former green samurai ranger

Cam is the former green samurai ranger from the power rangers ninja storm team.

"Wow cam is good to see you again." Said Conner. "How are Shane and the others?"

"They said hello." Said Cam as he shakes Conner's hand.

"Cam I never had the pleasure." Said Mike. "I didn't know we had so much in common."

"Cam it's an honor to meet you." Said Jayden as he shakes Cam's hand.

"So what's brings you up here?" said Kira.

"Well since the pagan gods have appeared, Haley has kept in contact with me to share some of my technological expertise." Said Cam. "I noticed that you guys have recently unlocked your new super weapons in your super samurai mode, but it also drains your bodies completely. I took some time to study your symbol power and mastered it overnight. I actually used the upgrade that I had for Shane, Tori, and Dustin's ninja swords. I can also do the same for your spin swords."

"How?" asked Jayden.

"Just watch." As Cam took out what appeared to be a gold power disc. He pulled out a spin sword he created by hand and attached the gold power disc to the spin sword. He spins the discs and gold streaks of light and the spin sword had turned completely gold.

"Samurai rangers I give you Spin Sword Gold Mode." The rangers were amazed on what Cam had accomplished.

"Wished Antonio was here to see this." Said Mike. "He loves this kind of stuff. First a space ship and now this. This is too cool.

'It is cool Mike." Said Cam. "Also it does not take much symbol power to hold. It can pretty much cut through anything."

"Including the flesh of a pagan god." Said Mia.

"It should but it hasn't been tested yet. But I'm sure you guys will test it soon enough." Said Cam.

"Thank you Cam. You barely know us and already done too much for us already." Said Jayden.

"Hey that's cool and all but everyone has got new weapons except for our team." Said Conner. "I mean what we have that's new."

"Oh don't think we forgot about you guys." Said Hayley. "I working on something for you all but its not done yet so be patient."

"No problem form us Hayley." Said Conner. "But I doubt The Pagan gods will be as patient as us. The battles have only just begun. Without the others here I don't think we can hold out much longer."

_**TO BE COTINUED…**_


	17. Sexual Abduction

Three days have passed since Cam has visited the rangers on the megaship. The rangers wait until the next attack. We join Ethan and Mike as they watch T.V.

"These made for T.V. movies blows." Said Mike in boredom. "I need some action."

"Chill dude. We should enjoy this while we can." Said Ethan. "Hell who knows how long are going to stay up here on the megaship like this until…

Ethan sentence was interrupted by the T.V. and it was the Channel Ten Action news reporter Cassidy Cornell.

"Wait Cassidy Cornell? She actually became a big time news reporter like she said." Said Ethan.

"You know her Ethan?" asked Mike.

"Yea back in high school, I forget that I'm in the future." Said Ethan. "Let's hear what she has to say.

"**Hello there San Francisco this is Cassidy Cornell with more bizarre news. Other than these new creatures appearing all over town, and the dino rangers made their return, there has also been a huge cold front coming in from out of know where. Meteorologists are baffled about this bizarre weather in the middle of the spring. However they did say there are no signs of the weather getting warmer. It's going to get worse before it gets better. That's all for the news today joining us later tonight…."**

The wall behind Cassidy exploded behind here as she falls to the ground unconscious. Ethan and Mike jumped out of their seats with horror on their faces trying to figure out what happened and if Cassidy is okay. Out of the smoke appeared the pagan gods Allah and Bendis.

"Who the hell are they?" asked Mike.

"Trouble." Said Ethan.

"**Well what do we have here?" said Allah "Sexy isn't she honey."**

"**Yes and she smells really good we should add her to the collection for later." Said Bendis.**

"**What…what are you doing?" asked a frightened Cassidy.**

From the megaship the alarm goes off and Ethan and Mike knew what it was about.

"Let's go Mike." Commanded Ethan.

"Wait we have to wait for the others." Said Mike.

"No time! They are going to take Cassidy by the time we round up the others." Said Ethan. "So you with me?"

"Alright let's do this!" said Mike as he got out his samuraizer.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP! HA!"

"SAMURAIZER, GO GO SAMURAIZER!"

The blue and green rangers went ahead of their friends and use the megaships teleported them to rescue Cassidy. At the news station, Cassidy tries to run away from her kidnappers; however, the pagan gods were only amused by her running.

"Ha-Ha-Ha! Look at her run dear." Said Bendis as she uses her powers of gravity to slow Cassidy down.

"Fuck! I can't move! What are they?" said Cassidy as she tries to fight it. "Let…me…go!"

"Now why would I do that?" asked Bendis. "You are just too sexy for me to just let go!"

"Hurry it up dear! We don't have all day and my patience is wearing thin!" said Allah.

Bendis was about to wrap up her playtime with Cassidy, Mike and Ethan show up before their friends.

"Hold it right there perverted gods!" said Mike.

"Get the hell away from her!" commanded Ethan.

"Ah power rangers. You two seemed to be missing some people." Said Allah. "I hate interference with my cravings. I will give you one chance and one chance only turn around and you may live!"

"Sorry but we just won't do that!" said Ethan as he turns to Mike. "Mike listen up, I will get Cassidy away from here. So you have to distract them long enough for me to get her to safety."

"Good. Because I want to try out the new spin sword!" said Mike with excitement. "Okay wait for my signal!"

"Right!" said Ethan.

Mike opens his belt and grabs the gold power disc. He combines it with his spin sword and activates it. A gold blinding light surrounds the spin sword. Mike cannot believe how much power the new spin sword has and it does not require much symbol power to use.

"SPIN SWORD, GOLD MODE!"

Mike jumps into action after the Pagan gods to distract them long enough for Ethan to get Cassidy to safety. The samurai rangers goes in and lands a hit on Bendis, releasing her grips from Cassidy that was the signal for Ethan to get Cassidy away.

"HOVER CRAFT CYCLE!"

Ethans hover craft cycle appears from the Sky. He hops on and revs up towards the battle and grabs Cassidy out of the way and quickly picks back up speed.

"Ms. Cornell are you alright?" asked Ethan.

"You can drop Ms. Cornell Ethan." Said Cassidy

"What? You know who I am?" asked Ethan and then he thinks to himself. "_Wait could of she found out my identity before or after we graduated? But she in this time she known for over eight years now. Also it looks as that she kept my secret all this time. Wow"_

"What do you mean? I knew for eight years now. But first can I get a quote on how you got your powers back? Wow you guys came from all the way from Reefside to help the samurai rangers?" asked a curious Cassidy.

"No time for that! Right now we have to get you to….."

On the road Allah appears in front of them. With a sinister smile on his face, he shoots a dark energy blasts from his hand and destroys Ethans tires. Ethan quickly grabs Cassidy and saves her from becoming rode kill. They both roll fast on the open road at 20mph. They managed to get off the road and fall into to a ditch. Ethan powers down and is unconscious. However, Cassidy is safe from harm regardless of her minor injuries.

"Oh No! Ethan! Wake Up! Oh no please don't be dead!"

"HA-HA-HA" said Allah. "Seriously did you honestly think that you could get away from us?"

Meanwhile in the fight with Bendis, Mike takes his attention off of her and notices that Allah has captured both Ethan and Cassidy.

"Oh No! Ethan! Hang on buddy I'm coming!"

Bendis quickly took the opportunity and landed a cheap shot on Mike. Knocking him out of his ranger form and rendering him unconscious.

"Oh he is really cute for an human." Said Bendis. "He will be my personal sex slave."

Allah flies over with Cassidy and an unconscious Ethan. They are very pleased they not only have a sexy reporter to add to their collection of sex slaves, but they also have two power rangers as well. It has only been five minutes since Mike and Ethan tried to save Cassidy. Two minutes after both of the Pagan Gods retreated to their Palace on the moon, the rest of the rangers have shown up.

"Wait where is Ethan and Mike?" asked Jayden. "They only went ahead of us five minutes."

"Maybe they went to another location." Said Kira.

"Did they save Cassidy?" asked Trent.

Jayden samuraizer goes off and it was Hayley on the other end.

"Jayden I can't find Ethan and Mike. Their ranger signals have completely disappeared."

"Wait you don't mean they are dead?" asked Jayden.

"No. The exact opposite." Said Hayley. "They are still alive barely but as far as their location, they not even on earth anymore."

"Those two new Pagan gods must of captured them along with Cassidy." Said Conner.

"The real question is where they took them?" asked Emily.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the San Francisco river, there was short and dim fire where the half human and half nighlok Deker. After the fight with the dino rangers, he managed to slip off while the rangers were talking with the samurai rangers. He barely survived battle with his sword Uramasa broken in half. He longs for revenge for Conner as his battlizer has destroyed Uramasa. Just a week ago, he had just started to walk around again trying to fix his sword but was not successful in doing so.

"Red dino ranger, you have embarrassed e and destroyed my Uramasa. You're not even a samurai warrior and you still managed to defeat me. "

"Looks like I found a warrior that wants to destroy the rangers just as much as I do." Said a voice.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Deker.

"I am Nai-No-Kami. I am a god and I am planning to destroy the rangers."

"Someone like you came to me before with a plan to destroy the rangers. But after a long time it took me to realize that the rangers can't be beaten no matter what odds stack against them. They will still prevail. So please don't waste my time." Said Deker.

"Okay! Don't say I didn't ask you." Said Nai-No-Kami as he strokes his chin.

"What?" said Deker.

The pagan god calls forth his insect minions to attack Deker. Helpless and weak Deker cannot defend himself. The insect minions managed to pin him down and formed a protective impenetrable insect shield around him.

"If you don't want take my offer then I will just have to force it on you." Said Nai-No-Kami. "Take him away my insects.

The insects carry Decker away. Nai-No-Kami has a sinister smile on his face.

"Well that was the easy part. Now Phase three of our plan will commence shortly. When the rangers least expect it we will strike them down where they stand and we will be the rulers of this world! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

_**To be continued….**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__** HI FANS I JUST FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPTER AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR. THE REASON WHILE IT TOOK SO LONG FOR A NEW CHAPTER TO BE UP IS BECAUSE I THINK OF ORGIGNAL IDEAS FOR MY STORY. BUT ANOTHER CHAPTER WILL BE UP VERY SOON AND I WANT TO THANK THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE THAT HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING MY STORY SINCE DAY ONE.**_

**Jokermask18**

**FlameEITigre**

**DJ ReMi**

**xXScream4Xx**

**dani-rey97**

**Innocent Primrose Everdeen**

**nikki500**

**andrewjeeves**

**darkhunter99**

**Romann Zolanski**

**Twin Tails Speed**

**Thank you all for supporting my story. You all inspire me to keep writing. I think I finally found something that I am really good at. So thank you all and I promise to have an even better chapter next time. **

**Yours truly, **

**Jonesman2007**


	18. D

The rangers searched high and low for Ethan, Mike, and Cassidy. As well as the other citizens that was kidnapped by Allah and Bendis. But every lead they had was a dead in. They even had Andros and Cam to be on the lookout for any strange activity that's going on that may lead them to rescuing their friends. For over twenty four hours, they were restless and had to search into the harsh cold front that had just come in. We join Mia and Emily back at the megaship. While the others rangers searched for their friends, Mia turns her attention to finding Belemere.

"This bitch is good covering her tracks but I will find her. She will pay for what she did to me and Kevin."

"Mia this is turning into revenge plot." Said Emily. "I can't help but wonder if you are obsessed with finding Belemere other than finding our friends."

"That's crazy no one wants to find our friends more than me." Snapped Mia.

"I've never seen this side of you before and quite frankly I don't like it." Said Emily.

"Emily you are my best friend. I know you trying to look after me but I am fine." Said Mia.

"I seen this kind of behavior before this isn't you!" said Emily.

"EMILY I SAID IM FINE." Snapped Mia. "JUST DO ME A FAVOR AND STEP OFF."

Emily forms tears in her eyes. She holds them back to be tough for Mike. She storms out of the megaship deck with anger. Unconcerned Mia continues the search for Belemere. Meanwhile, back on earth the dino rangers make use of their raptors cycles to ride all over San Francisco to see if anything weird is going on.

"Man I hope Ethan and Mike are okay." Said Kira.

"They will be fine." Said Trent. "We just have to trust that they will manage on their end until we find them."

"Let's search around one more time and head back to the megaship." Said Conner. "Blizzards are coming in and we won't be able to get around in this weather later."

In downtown, Jayden and Kevin kept watch as the other two pagan gods Shine-Tsu-Hiko and Nai-No-Kami are still at large.

"Jayden you know it's been a while since we saw those other two pagan gods." Said Kevin.

"Well they are cowards and uses decoys. So we never really met them in the flesh." Said Jayden. "But these other two they were capturing people. Why? Also Ethan and Mike been captured. No offense but don't you think that they should of just killed them?"

"Don't worry Jayden we will find them." Said Kevin.

Kevin and Jayden continued their conversation until unexpectedly an arrow comes to Kevin head. Jayden senses it in time and grabs it with his bare hands.

"Whoa! Jayden what the hell was that?" asked Kevin. "My head was almost taken off again!"

"I don't think that whoever it was tried to take your head off." Said Jayden. "This person knew that I would catch this arrow. This can only mean one thing: that this is an invitation. There is mystical enchantment on here maybe if I use my symbol power maybe I can learn the message.

Jayden took out his samuraizer and uses his symbol power to unlock the message within the arrow. And it reads:

_I know who you are and I know who you are looking for. I may or may not have some useful information to where your friends are. If you are interested teleport me to your megaship at midnight .The coordinates of my location are embedded in this arrow. Oh make sure Conner, Trent, and Kira are present it would be nice to see them again. _

_Sincerely D._

"This guy knows who we are. Jayden this isn't good. Should we just trust this person?" asked Kevin. "This could be a trap."

"You may be right. But we don't have any leads on where Ethan and Mike are." Said Jayden. "We have no choice. If it is a trap we will be ready. Call the others we will meet with this "D." and see what he has to say."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On the moon lies the palace of Allah and Bendis. The less attractive slaves that they captured were working on building more to their palace. The pagan gods also have moon minions to be supervisors of the slaves .The slaves are working long hours and little food and they are going with only a few hours of oxygen. Most are dying within the first thirty minutes. Meanwhile the more attractive slaves were used for the pagan gods' sexual entertainment. When they are done with them they are thrown in their deep underground dungeon. Ethan, Mike, and Cassidy were the first ones to feel the villain's sexual wrath. The rangers were defenseless as the pagan gods took their morphers. Later after their encounters, they were thrown back into the dungeon back in line for their next sexual round with Bendis and Allah.

"Ugh…I'm sore as hell." Said Ethan. "It's disturbing to juggle the feeling that whether or not that I like it."

"Easy for you to say." Said Mike sarcastically. "I always felt that I would share this type of moment with Emily but now there is no going back."

The dungeon opens up and Cassidy is thrown in. Her body is bruised and bloody. Both of her eyes were black and she didn't say a word to anyone. She sits in the corner and starts to cry. Ethan and Mike try to console her but she says nothing and continues to cry.

"Man I feel sorry for Cassidy." Said Ethan. "We need to do something."

"Like what? They took our morphers away. I doubt there is anything that we can do." Said Mike.

"Come on there has to be something." Said Ethan. "Hey I still have my dino gem power."

"Well I still have my spinsword and that's about it." Said Mike. "How is that going to defend against two pagan gods that have power of gravity and the can breathe in outside space. They will tear us apart.

"Mike we are power rangers. We have to save all these people and I don't think Cassidy can take much more." Said Ethan." We bust out tonight or today or whatever the time of day it is, but we have to fight right now!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

One minute before midnight at the megaship, the rangers were waiting to teleport the mysterious "D." to the megaship. They were in their rangers forms just in case it is trap.

"Okay Hayley. Teleport him. Here are the coordinates." Said Jayden. "Everyone weapons ready!"

Hayley uses the teleportation system to teleport the mysterious "D". A beam of light appears before the rangers. The light disappears and a man with a business suit on with a black sun glasses and his hair is greased and pushed back. While the samurai rangers were still on the defensive, the dino rangers quickly dropped their defense. As if they knew him.

"Oh my god!" said a shocked Kira. "Devin is that you?"

"Devin? You know him?" asked Kevin.

"Hello Kira, Conner, and Trent." Said Devin.

"Wait! You know who we are?" asked Conner.

"Yes I also know about Jayden, Kevin, Mia, Emily, Antonio, and Dr. Oliver as well as his previous ranger life." Said Devin.

"But how do you know about us?" asked Kira. "And why are you so dressed up?"

"I'm an FBI agent. However I knew the secret of the dino rangers for years." Said Devin. "So let's talk."

They mysterious "D" reveled to be the dino rangers' high school friend Devin. What does he know? Find out as The Pagan God Attacks continues

**To be continued**…..


	19. Hayleys Distrust

_**Previously on The Pagan God Attacks:**_

_**Ethan, Mike, and Cassidy were kidnapped by the two new Pagan God couple: Bendis and Allah. Their power is unimaginably stronger than the others that came before them. They have the power over gravity and can breathe in outside space. Thus having their kingdom on the moon. In addition to capturing two power rangers, they managed to capture civilians and make them into their sex slaves. Meanwhile the other rangers searched with no leads on finding them until a mysterious "D" might know where to find them. The rangers were ready in case it was a trap. But it revealed to be Devin and he is an FBI agent. Find out as a new chapter begins today!**_

**Xxxxxxxxx**

The rangers powered down and sat back to get ready to hear what information Devin has.

"Devin I can't believe that you're an FBI agent." Said Kira. "Who knew you'd turn out to be a stud?"

"Now is not the time for jokes Kira." Said Devin as he folds his arms.

"I agree." Said Jayden. "More importantly how you know of the samurai rangers' identity?"

"I will gladly explain." Said Devin. "Years after the dino rangers saved the world; I went straight into the FBI because after high school. I am part of an operation that needs to know every single identity of the power rangers."

"But how did you get our to know our identities?" asked Kevin. "We are so careful to keep our identities a secret."

"HA! You don't think that we been watching you all everywhere you go?" Devin asked. "I recruited the most brilliant scientific minds on the planet to find everything they need to know about the morphing grid. We weren't able to tap into and use it for the FBI, but we did manage to track every single human on earth that has been a power ranger. Jason, Zack, Billy, Kimberly, Trini, Katherine, Tanya, Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Tommy, T.J., Cassie, Carlos, Justin, Ashley, Andros, Wes and Eric. The list goes on. There were two reasons why we been tracking you: The first just in case our days of peace are interrupted by some super baddy that manages to come out and we will call whatever ranger is available. The second is that just in case the power rangers went rouge, we have a special task force on standby. I know it may seem a lot but we are just taking precautions."

"Devin do you know where Ethan and Mike might be?" asked Emily. "We have to find them."

"Yeah and Cassidy is kidnapped also." Said Conner. "She is also our friend or did you forget?"

"Oh her!" Said Devin with despise. "Don't worry as soon as she went missing, I was tracking her. Even after we broke up I still manage to keep an eye on her."

"You two were together?" Trent asked. "I never thought that will happen."

"Enough about the love life." Said Devin. "Now it's time to find our friends. These creatures The Pagan gods I don't know much about them but when they started kidnapping humans, we could never find them until Ethan and Mike were taken also. That means we tracked them on the moon."

"The moon?" the rangers questioned.

"Impossible! They will die and so will all those other people." Said Jayden. "How are they are able to breathe?"

"My sources tell me that the creatures have some type of technology to help their slaves breathe on the moon." Said Devin.

"The old remains of the machine empire?" deducted Haley.

Devin nods at Haley knowing that she is correct. "Ten years ago, when ten red rangers stopped the invasion of the machine empire on the moon. The remains of their technology were hidden on the moon by the red rangers. Just recently there has been massive activity on the moon."

"Looks like the slaves were building the two pagan gods kingdom." Said Kevin.

"How certain you know of this?" asked Devin.

"Every single one we been up against claimed the Earth as their kingdom." Said Jayden.

"Then its settled then." Said Conner. "Let's go save our friends."

Emily and Mia protested about leaving the earth unprotected. Haley replied the gap sensor will reach them in case there is any trouble back on earth they will be the first to know. Jayden on the other hand will not leave his friends behind no matter what. If he has to leave earth to do it then so be it. Soon Emily and Mia accepted on what they must do. On the other hand, Mia had to put her search for Belemere again. The rangers were ready to leave and begin their rescue of the civilians and their friends. Devin agreed to go with them. But Haley can't help but wonder if Devin has an agenda or not. She has dealt with FBI agents before and some can't be trusted. So not to the rangers' knowledge, she decided to make a phone call.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile back on the moon, Ethan and Mike began to fight back without their rangers powers.

Ethan uses his dino gem power to destroy some of the moon minions. Mike uses his spin sword to cut down more. They both managed to free the other civilians from their cells and had everyone stand behind them while they took care of the moon minions. While they were treading through the dungeons, Ethan looks over out the window and sees the Palace of Bendis and Allah. He observes around more until he sees an abandoned spaceship outside the pagan god palace.

"Mike we need to get these people out of here first."

"But how?" asked Mike.

"There is an abandoned spaceship on the outside of their palace. If we can get to them to that spaceship, then we won't have to worry about them while we fight Bendis and Allah."

"But without our powers, we don't a chance." Protested Mike.

"I don't know. But something about the bad guys likes to carry our morphers as trophies when they defeat us. I have a hunch that they might have them. We just need to distract them long enough to get our morphers back." Said Ethan.

"I don't know what has gotten into you but okay but alright. I'm ready to take them on again." Said Mike. "I owe them an ass whipping!"

"Wait I know you two aren't just going to just shipping me off like that?" asked a now energetic Cassidy.

"Cassidy you haven't spoken to us in a while." Said Ethan. "Now all of a sudden you are back to your old self."

"Hey this is a story of a lifetime. I could have my own talk show. I could write a book on my captivity. I will be the world's best-selling author.

"Now is not the time to boost your career Cassidy." Said Mike. "If you have any ideas on how to defeat them, which I doubt then you can have your story.

"Yeah you're probably right which I have taken these off of them just in case you wouldn't let me stay." Said Cassidy as she reaches down here pocket and pulls out Ethan and Mikes morphers. "Now will you let me stay?"

"But…how..Did…you?" asked Ethan. "Never mind I don't even want to know."

"Fine she can stay." Said Mike as he grabs his morpher.

"Okay but stay behind us. If it gets ugly you get out of sight got me. I don't know what I do if anything were to happen to you." Said Ethan. "But first thing we have to get these people to the ship and get them out of here."

"Right!" said Cassidy and Mike.

The rangers and Cassidy lead the civilians to the abandoned ship but not without destroying more moon minions in the process. Ethan managed to set the ship on auto pilot and gotten the people situated. They ship was activated and took orbit leaving the moon undetected also left the rangers and the reporter behind.

"Alright Cassidy! Remember what I said stay behind us." said Ethan.

"Okay but one more thing." Said Cassidy.

Cassidy grabs Ethan's head and kisses him passionately. Mike turns around to give them their privacy. Ethan gives in and kisses her back.

"Just in case we don't make it out." Said Cassidy. "I always wanted to do that before I got with Devin."

"We will talk later but now we have to finish Bendis and Allah once and for all." Said Ethan. "You ready Mike?"

"Oh yea!" said Mike.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

"SAMURAIZER, GO! GO! SAMURAI!"

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

The megaship was going at a fast speed towards the moon. The rangers and Devin were getting ready for their assault on Bendis and Allah and also to rescue their friends. Meanwhile Hayley was making a private phone call to Andros due to her distrust for Devin.

"Andros I need another favor from you." Said Hayley.

"Sure go ahead." Said Andros.

"I need you and the other space rangers help." Said Hayley. "I'm afraid the technology of the machine empire might fall into the wrong hands."

"But I and the other red rangers made sure that the technology was buried on the moon."

"Well apparently the FBI knows that too." Said Hayley." And if they get their hands on that technology, the results will be catastrophic!"

"Say no more Hayley." Said Andros. "I will round up the rest of the other space and meet you guys on the moon. Looks like I'm coming out of retirement."

_**What is Hayley so afraid of that she has to call the space rangers? What does she knows about the FBI**_ _**that we don't find out as The Pagan God Attacks continues.**_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	20. Return of The Machine Empire

_**Previously on The Pagan God Attacks**_

_**Devin the friend of the dino rangers now an FBI agent knows where Mike, Cassidy and Ethan are. Meanwhile on the moon, Ethan, Mike, and Cassidy helped most of the prisoners escape while they remained behind to finish off Bendis and Allah. Hayley with her distrust for the FBI asks Andros for help get rid of the rest of the Machine Empire's technology on the moon. Find out as todays chapter unfolds!**_

On the Astro Megaship, the rangers land quietly on the moon. The rangers see the palace of Bendis and Allah. They prepared themselves accordingly for battle as they never been on the moon before. Minutes later, they all make it to the megaships bridge. Devin walks in later with a space suit so he can go with them.

"Devin it's going to be dangerous from here on out I will advise you to stay here with Hayley." Said Jayden.

"Don't worry about me Jayden I'm trained to handle these kind of situations." Said Devin. "I'm not as helpless as you think."

"Alright guys enough of the small talk." Said Conner. "Devin is a man and if he can take care of himself, then who are we to stop him?"

"Okay let's do this." Said Kira.

"Ethan, Mike, Cassidy, we are coming for you." Said Trent.

"Everybody ready?" asked Kevin.

"Ready!" said the others as they all got out there morphers.

"SAMURAIZER, GO! GO! SAMURAI!"

"DINOTHUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!"

The rangers along with Devin head out of the megaship onto the moon's surface. Devin took out his nine millimeter pistol and loaded it with rounds as he is already scoping out the scene for any threats that may come their way. The palace was about five kilometers away. They all tread softly as they walk through the sea of tranquility. So far no one has attacked them yet. However Jayden senses an evil presence but so far he sees nothing. For the next couple of minutes the heroes kept walking through the path carefully until Jayden again sense the same evil presence.

"Guys hold on! I sense something has been watching us this whole time. And I don't think their friendly."

"I hate to break it to you Jayden but they are never friendly." Said Conner.

From out of nowhere, several energy attacks came before the rangers and Devin throwing them off balance. When they have regrouped, before them were five metallic warriors. The rangers didn't know who they were but Devin did.

"Oh no! But I thought they were destroyed years ago." Said Devin.

"You mind sharing with the rest of the class." Said Conner.

"Tezzla, Gerrok, Steelon, Automon, and General Venjix. The remains of the evil machine empire." Said Devin. "How is it possible they survive? _Did the Pagan gods bring them back online? Yes my superior's will be most intrigued by this _

"I don't care how they survived!" said Jayden. "They are in our way. Let's take care of them. Devin get behind us!

The rangers charged into battle to fight the evil machine empire. They each split up into groups to fight the five of them. Kira, Mia, and Emily are taking on Tezzla. Kevin and Trent fought Gerrok and Steelon. Conner and Jayden fought Automon and General Venjix. The rangers start off had no problem defending themselves as they manage to dodge and counter easily. The girls drew their weapons and charged after Tezzla. Kira went super dino mode and landed a few hits on the machine. Mia and Emily uses their symbol power and uses double slash from their spin swords. Tezzla was down but not out. She has given off a dark white aura and sent out a huge energy burst at the girls turning the tables of the fight. In the Gerrok and Steelon fight, Trent and Kevin used everything they had with super dino mode and shark attack mode. However the two machines were not fazed by the attacks and also absorbed the impact of them and send it right back at them. Conner called upon his tyranno staff to defend himself against Automon. Automon uses his speed to dodge his attacks. Conner is doing his best to keep up. Conner then draws his thundermax blaster and manages to hit Automon. However the machine could do nothing but laughed as he gets a surge of energy flowing through him as he began his next attack on Conner. Jayden waste no time and calls upon his fire smasher to hurry to end the fight with general Venjix. So far General Venjix blocked Jayden's fire smasher with his bare hands and counters with a leg sweep. Jayden quickly catches his balance and does a front flip and lunges his weapon at the machine. Before Jayden could land his attack, General Venjix manages to block the attack. A huge ripple effect shook the battlefield. Minutes later, the rangers regrouped to catch their breaths as they don't know if they can defeat them.

"Damn these guys are no joke." Said Conner. "I know if Dr.O and the other reds defeated them years ago, then we should have no problem."

"It's possible they had upgrades since then." Deducted Devin. "_Whoever brought them back online and gave them massive upgrades clearly knows what they're doing. I must have this technology!"_

"So what are we going to do?" asked Kira. "We are sitting ducks."

The machines laugh at the rangers' faces as they walk closer to them to advance their attack until five multicolored blasts made a direct hit on them. The rangers looked up in the sky as they discovered the origin of the blasts. It was the space rangers flying on their galaxy gliders. The rangers were glad to see that help has arrived. The space rangers leap off their gliders to greet their fellow rangers.

"Andros what are you guys doing here?" asked Conner.

"Yeah I thought you were retired." Said Trent.

"Hayley gave me a call said you guys might need a little help." Said Andros. "So I gave the others a call and here we are."

"You guys couldn't have come at a better time." Said Jayden. "Let's take care of these guys."

"No! you guys must save your friends." Said Andros. "We will finish the machine empire. Besides Hayley had another task for us to complete. You guys should get going."

"Jayden Andros is right. This is a window for opportunity." Said Kevin. "We should go now!"

"You're right let's go!" said Jayden. "Andros I can't thank you enough for your help. I promise we will come back and help. Don't hesitate to call if things get ugly."

"Right! Now get going!" Said Andros.

The dino and samurai rangers leave the space rangers behind to fight the machine empire. Meanwhile in the palace, Mike and Ethan were cutting down moon minions while Cassidy frees more prisoners and lead them out and wait for Ethan and Mike to finish off Bendis and Allah. Later Ethan and Mike make it to the throne room. Ethan blasts the door open. They ran inside ready to fight but they were disgusted as the two Pagan gods were both were having sexual intercourse with two slaves.

"I hate to throw you off but we got a bone to pick with you!" said Ethan.

"Yeah time to end your reign." Said Mike.

The two looked disappointed that they were interrupted in their sex sessions. They tossed the two slaves to the side.

"Ah look at the power rangers. I don't how you got your morphers back but no matter it's your turn again." Said Bendis.

"Cassidy when we start the fight get those two out of here." Said Mike.

"You dare challenge us again?" asked Allah sarcastically. "You know what happened the last time."

"This time we won't stop until we destroy you once and for all and free every that has been your slaves." Said Mike.

"This is your last chance rangers just turn back and go back in your cells and wait your turn…..OR BE DESTROYED!" said Bendis.

"Third choice! YOU BE DESTROYED!" Commanded Ethan." Let's do it mike!"

"I'm ready!"

"SUPER DINO MODE!"

"SPIN SWORD, GOLD MODE!"

"You Rangers are making a big mistake." Said Allah. "PREPARE TO BE DESTROYED!"

As Mike and Ethan prepare for their final battle with Bendis and Allah, the rangers along with Devin are almost at the palace but will they make it in time? Find out as our story continues!

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note: You know lately I have been getting some my motivation from past power rangers seasons. And real power ranger fans that are now older know what I'm talking about when I say you all don't think you all think in some power rangers seasons some part in the whole story is either never explained, teased, or never talk about again. I don't know leave your comments in the review section. Until next time see ya!**


	21. The Moon Gods fall

_**Previously on The Pagan God Attacks**_

_**The rangers make it to the moon to rescue their friends but only to run into the machine empire that Tommy and the other reds defeated years ago. That's until the space rangers showed up and let their fellow rangers get to palace for the real fight. Meanwhile Ethan and Mike prepared their final battle with Bendis and Allah. How will the two manage to hold them until their friends get there? Find out as this part of our story concludes today!**_

Mike and Ethan go in with everything they got against the Bendis and Allah. Mike uses his gold spin sword and hacks his sword at Allah. Allah dodges and shoots energy blasts at the green samurai ranger. Mike quickly does a shoulder roll to barely dodge Allah's blasts. Mike jumps in the air and does three flips to get enough air and manages to land a charged hit on Allah's back.

"Green ranger you think you can win?" asked Allah. "You honestly think I'm weak. I'm a god and I don't lose especially to humans."

"Well I hate to break it to ya but it doesn't matter if you're stronger than me. But I'm not going to stop until I defeat you! You can count on that!" said Mike

As Mike went back into the fight, Ethan battle with Bendis intensifies. Ethan uses his tricera shield along with his superdino mode and charges at Bendis. She laughs hysterically and gets horny at the same time because she likes for her prey to fight her off the best way they can. She shoots wild dark energy blats at the blue dino ranger. Ethan blocks them with his shield and pushes through to get closer to her to land a hit on her. Her eyes start to glow and instantly Ethan was levitating in the air as he tries to get back to the ground unharmed but it was no good.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA" Laughed Bendis. "Blue ranger this battle is over give it up! Me, Allah and the other gods we are powerful beyond you humans comprehension. You may have been lucky and defeated three of us. But those three are child's play. You have no idea what is in store for the planet. Now what makes you think you can defeat us? Huh?"

"Heh. HA-HA-HA!." laughed Ethan. "Well I have friends."

"Friends?" said a confused Bendis

From out of know where a blasts which is the bullzooka blaster hits both Bendis and Allah releasing the levitating trap over Ethan. The four fighters looked at what use to be the throne room. And it was the rest of the rangers along with Devin have finally arrived.

"What is this? More power rangers?" said Allah.

"All I see is more slaves.' Said Bendis.

"Oh my god guys! You don't know how glad I'm to see you guys." Said Ethan.

"Yea what took you guys so long?" asked Mike.

"Traffic." Replied Conner. "So this is Bendis and Allah? They don't look so tough."

"Don't let the perverted looks fool ya." Said Ethan. "They are stronger than they look."

"Well we are strong too as a team." Said Jayden. "Now let's finish these two once and for all!"

The dino rangers reunite and fought Bendis while the samurai rangers fought Allah. Conner, Trent, and Kira went superdino mode along with Ethan and started the fight. Bendis shot more of her wild energy blasts at them. They dodge with ease and they all went in and gave her a roundhouse kick followed by powerful punches. She is disturbingly aroused at the fact that they have the upper hand. The rangers combined their weapons to their z-rex blaster. They charged it with their dino gems and ignited the blast straight towards and made an direct hit on Bendis injuring her greatly. The samurai rangers called upon the gold spin swords and attacked Allah. The pagan god could handle one ranger with spinsword gold but five rangers with the same sword. The rangers all came in landing hits on all sides of Allah confusing him on who to attack first. He had no choice but to go on the defense. The samurai rangers regrouped and used their quintuple slash to land a fatal blow on him which made another direct hit but he was still alive.

"Damn it Bendis we can't let these humans beat us." said Allah.

"Now I'm starting to see why the others were defeated." Said Bendis. "I think we should give up."

Allah looks as his wife in anger for what she said. He can't believe what she is saying. So he catches her off guard and punches her in the head killing her in an instant. The rangers were in shock to see that Pagan gods have no remorse even to their own kind.

"Sorry my love but you were acting flawed." Said Allah as he licks Bendis blood off he fingers."

"You are sick killing your own wife like that." Said Mike. "Ugh that makes me so mad! Guys If you don't mind Let me finish this guy once and for all."

"Go for it man." Said Jayden. "Here's the black box now let him have it."

"Alright!" said Mike.

"SUPER SAMURAI MODE!"

"You're making a big mistake fighting alone now human." Said Allah.

"You made the mistake in pissing me off!" said Mike. "SUPER FOREST SPEAR!"

Mike activates his super forest spear. Allah fires energy blasts at Mike but he defends with his abilities of his super forest spear. Mike jumps over Allah and extends his forest spear and lands an devastating hit on the pagan god weakening him more.

"Give up?" asked Mike.

"Not quite!" replied Allah. "I SUMMON THE POWER OF GRAVITY!"

Instantly a huge dark shadow ball appeared in Allah's hands as he got ready for his final attack. The shadow ball sucked everything around him into it. The other rangers quickly grab a hold on anything so they wouldn't get sucked in. Mike manages to use his super forest spear to catch his balance also.

"HA-HA-HA-HA!" Laughed Allah. "END OF THE LINE RANGERS! MY SHADOW BALL HAS ENOUGH POWER TO SUCK ANYTHING OF ANY SIZE IN. INCLUDING EARTH!"

"I think its time I put an end to this." Said Mike.

Mike retracts his forest spear and jumps towards Allah and his shadow ball. The others wanted to protest but they had to think of the safety of the other salves, Devin and Cassidy. Allah laughed as the green ranger willing flying towards him. Mike is running out of symbol power had one last attack against the pagan god to save the world. Mike extended his forest spear as far as he could. He got to where the whole spear extended around him and turned it into a lasso. He leaps forward and catches the shadow ball. The rangers were surprised as well as their enemy.

"WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE! HOW CAN A HUMAN MANAGE TO CATCH MY SHADOW BALL?" said an enraged Allah. "THIS ISN'T MY DAY!"

"You got that right pagan god. Now take this." Said Mike.

Mike swings his forest spear with the shadow ball and throws it at Allah. He tries to fly away but the gravity of the shadow ball starts to suck him in. Normally he can send it away. But this time he made it too powerful even for him to stop.

"NO…..NO…..I WON'T LET YOU DEFEAT ME HUMAN…..I AM A GOD AND I WILL LIVE FOR….ARGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Allah gets sucked into the shadow ball. All the rangers could hear is the terrifying screams of the pagan god. The shadow ball flew off into deep space as the rangers could hear Allah screams grown faint. Mike demoprhs and falls to his knees in exhaustion. The other rangers quickly came to his aid and to congratulate him as well.

"Mike your amazing!" said Emily as she kisses him on the cheek.

"You really put out just then." Said Kevin as he pats him on the back.

"I still can't believe that the bastard killed his own wife." Said Ethan.

"I can't imagine what would of happened if she committed infidelity."

As the rangers regrouped and celebrated, just then several men in space suits stormed in the palace and surrounded the rangers with their weapons.

"What the hell is going on." Said Conner. "as he draws his tyranno staff.

"Conner stand down." Said Devin. "They are with me."

"Devin what are they doing here?" asked Jayden.

"Well since you did defeat the two pagan gods. The technology of the machine empire is up for grabs and that means that the world solely needs this for the future." Said Devin. "So that one day we won't need the power rangers. Soon the world can rely ways of the law not teenagers."

"So you had an agenda all along? All you wanted us to do is to get rid of the Bendis and Allah." Said Jayden.

"Sorry I deceived you all. But don't even thinking about trying to fight us." said Devin. "You don't want to go from earth's heroes into the worlds most wanted in an instant. It's just that easy."

As Devin master plan was revealed, several explosions were heard throughout the palace.

"What the hell was that?" asked Devin.

"That would be me!" said a voice.

Everyone looks up and sees that it is Zhane the sliver space ranger.

"Another space ranger?" asked Kevin.

"Hey guys! Since Andros and the others were fighting the machine empire, I took it upon myself to set charges all around the palace." Said Zhane. "This place is going to blow in less than five minutes."

"WHAT?" shouted Devin. "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU DONE? YOU'RE NOT ONLY DESTROYING OUR CHANCE TO ADVACNE EARTH'S TECHNOLOGY BUT YOU ARE ALSO COMITTING TREASON!"

"Looks like your plan was flawed from the beginning." Said Jayden. "Good thing that we have Hayley on our side."

"THAT BITCH WILL PAY FOR THIS!" said Devin. "AS FOR THE REST OF YOU, YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST!"

"Not so fast Devin." Said Hayley as she rushed in the palace. "As you all were fighting and rescuing the others, I managed to talk to the president. And I explained to him that whatever technology that was left by the machine empire years ago should be destroyed. After a few minutes of talking, he gave the order to the FBI to let the power rangers do their job and destroy the technology. And also Devin I would start emailing your resume.

Devin's blood started to boil as he tries to shoot Hayley with his pistol but Jayden quickly jumps in and slices the pistol in half and kicks him to the ground.

"You all are making a big mistake." Said Devin as he gets up." The world can be a safer place. You won't be needed anymore. You can all move on with your lives."

"No wonder I broke up with him." Said Cassidy. "You always have agenda since these past eight years. I said you will go mad and I was right."

"Uh guys I hate to break this up but this place is going to go." Said Zhane

The rangers and the FBI quickly gathered the rest of the hostages and ran outside the palace. Everyone made it out alright but as they looked around and to see that Devin is not with them. Seconds later Andros and the other space rangers make back to them which means that they managed to destroy the machine empire.

"Andros glad you guys alright." Said Zhane. "I take it that you guys were successful?"

"Yes the machine empire is gone once and for all." Said Andros. "Did everyone make it out okay?

"Everyone except Devin." Said Conner. "We have to go back inside for him."

"Agreed." Said Jayden.

Just before the rangers were about to go in to the palace after Devin, the palace quickly exploded. The rangers and the FBI along with the civilians took cover so they wouldn't get caught in the explosion. A half hour later. The debris of the palace stretched on for miles. The FBI sent the civilians back home safely. Both parties began the search for Devin to see if he survived the explosion or not. Or at least find his body. For three agonizing weeks the search was no luck. It was safe to confirm Devin was presumed dead. The FBI wrapped up the search and headed back to Earth. The rangers cleaned up the rest of the debris of the machine empire to make sure that no one would ever come back to the moon for anything that would harm the earth ever again. The space rangers shook hands with their fellow counter parts just before they were called away to KO-35. The rest of the rangers loaded up the megaship and took off back to earth everyone is recuperating as the ship was on auto pilot. We find Mia and Kevin having a small intimate moment since the last fight against Kane Milohai and Belemere. Kevin holds Mia in his arms as she lays on him in their bed.

"Mmmmm…It's been a long three weeks." Said Mia. "All that time made me forget about Belemere."

"Good thing." Said Kevin. "Like I said before she will get what's coming to her she will not get away with this I promise you."

"I hope so I have been training hard." Said Mia. "I can't wait to take her on again."

"We will take her on with the rest of the team." Said Kevin. "This isn't about vengeance. Promise me you will wait for the team just in case Belemere shows up again."

"Okay Kevin I promise." Said Mia.

The two lovers share a passionate kiss. They were about to have sex until the alarm on the megaship goes off. They both had to postpone their session and headed toward the megaships bridge with the other rangers.

"What's going on?" asked Mia. "Have we made it back to earth?"

"Yea but. Well see for yourselves." Said Mike.

Kevin and Mia look on the viewing screen as they look at the earth as it appeared that the entire planet is iced over. Mia knows without a doubt that it is Belemere. She wants to run right now and settle the score but she remembers her promise she made to Kevin. The rangers thought they would have had some down time for a little while but it looks though that their next battle is about to commence.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…..**_


	22. What has Belemere been up to?

The team was in shock as they returned to earth that is frozen over. Mia deducted that it could be nothing more than Belemere. She quickly slips off away from the team and heads off to find her.

"What the hell is going on here?" Asked Kira.

"We'll this is what happens when you are gone for almost a month." Said Mike.

"Hayley are people dead down there?" Asked Jayden. "We need to know if anyone is still alive."

"Actually there a massive casualties but people are still alive down there." Said Hayley. "But who or what could of done this?"

"Belemere no doubt." Deducted Jayden. "Her power is of ice so. This is why we haven't seen her in weeks she's been planning this."

"It doesn't matter we have to find her and stop her right here and now." Said Conner. "Before more innocents get hurt."

"There are massive abnormal activity in the city of San Angeles. Actually there are two. One in the northern and the western."

"We will check out the western. Jayden you and the others take the north." Said Conner.

"Wait a minute, where is Mia?" Asked Emily. "She was just right here!"

"Oh no! She's going after Belemere alone!" Said Kevin. "She could get hurt or worse."

"What's going on with Mia?" Asked Kira.

"Ever since that fight with Belemere weeks ago, Mia's grudge has grown and I'm afraid that it may have consumed her." Said Kevin. "We need to find her before she finds Belemere.

"Kevin is right." Said Emily. "If you seen the hate in her eyes like I did. I seen emptiness and vengeance in her eyes. She's going to find Belemere no matter what the cost."

"Then we need to hurry up and find her." Said Jayden. "Lets go!"

The rangers leave the mega ships bridge leaving Cassidy and Hayley behind. Hayley could not help but worry.

"Tommy, mentor, Antonio. Please hurry back soon. I fear that we are going to need you really soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the beginning of all, mentor and Antonio still have no luck in unlocking the mystical bands.

"Mentor we've been draining our symbol power everyday with no luck." Said Antonio.

"We got to keep trying."said Mentor Ji. "This may be a way to help stop the pagan gods"

"Maybe I can help." Said a voice.

"Hey haven't we met before?" Asked Antonio.

"Yes Chrono the name. Sorry if we couldn't meet on better circumstances."

"Oh yea now I remember." Said Antonio.

"Where's Samuel ? He's hasn't been seen as much. I'm starting to think Jayden was right not to trust him."

"Jayden is a smart man." Said Chrono. "But I'm not here to talk about him. I'm here to offer a little help"

"Great I don't think I can be drained everyday here." Said Antonio

"Give it one more try." Said Chrono. " I will help you!"

"Ok Antonio ready to give it one more try?" Asked Mentor Ji .

Antonio nods his head in agreement and takes out his samurai morpher.

The two samurai and the time master used every ounce of their strength to unlock the power if the mystical bands. Hopefully with Chrono help they will be successful this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the year 2012, the rangers were morphed into action and they went their separate ways. The Dino rangers were checking out the west end of San Angeles. They come upon the disturbance to see that if it is a pagan god or not. But to their surprise it wasn't. It was mindless minions that looked cold as ice. They quickly drew their weapons and went into battle. They each destroyed them with ease but more kept appearing. The rangers kept up their attacks but it was no luck. More kept appearing.

"Whoa these things keep coming." Said Ethan.

"Is there no end to these freaks?" Asked Trent.

"Of course not!" Said a sinister cold voice.

"And who the hell are you?" Asked Conner.

"I'm Flurious and I'm Belemeres disciple. I guess not much has changed in the last five years. Still power rangers pop up and they are just as annoying. But no matter my chillers will finish you off right here and now."

The chillers were about to deliver their final strike until in an instant, they were all destroyed. The Dino rangers were baffled.

"Who dares such meddling?" Asked Flurious

"What's up Flurious long time no see." Said a voice.

The Dino rangers and Flurious looked upon an snowy hilltop and see five people standing there.

"YOU!" Shouted Flurious.

"Who are you guys?"Asked Conner.

"Name's Mack. These are my friends Will, Rose, Dax, and Ronny. And we are here to help."

Mack and his friends quickly grabbed an device from their shoulder and shouted...

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!"

The group revealed themselves to be the power rangers operation overdrive. The Dino rangers were amazed yet again to meet another team of power rangers.

"KICK IT INTO OVERDRIVE , RED RANGER

"KICK IT INTO OVERDRIVE, BLACK RANGER

"KICK IT INTO OVERDRIVE, BLUE RANGER

"KICK IT INTO OVERDRIVE, YELLOW RANGER

"KICK IT INTO OVERDRIVE, PINK RANGER

"CALL TO ADVENTURE, POWER RANGERS OPERATION OVERDRIVE!"

"Whoa cool." Said Conner. Looks like we don't have to call the others after all! They can focus on finding Belemere before Mia finds her. Hey Mack! Why don't we join together and finish this!"

"Sounds good to me!" Said Mack. "Lets do this as a team!"

"Oh no! This is my time to exit." Said Flurious until next time rangers."

Flurious turns into snow and blends in with the environment and made his

Escape. The rangers were disappointed but they know that there will be another time. They all demorphed to properly greet each other.

"Wow another team of rangers. How is cool is that?" Said Ethan.

"So how long you guys been on the job?" Asked Conner.

"Three weeks since you guys been on the moon." Said Will. "Once Belemere started to freeze the whole planet over."

"And once she revived Flurious as her lacky, we quickly reacted and did a little damage control of our own."said Dax

"How is she doing this?" Asked Kira

"We believed that she is somehow amplifying her powers causing the weather to continually snow non stop at." Deducted Rose. "At this rate the planet will be in its next ice age and I'm afraid that mankind won't live to tell about it."

"Luckily for us, Jayden and the others will find her and stop here. But not without help." Said Conner. "Mack will you and your team join us to defeat Flurious and Belemere?"

"Conner say no more." Said Mack."We will be honored."

"Lets do it!" Said the rangers.

On the countryside of California, a portal appears from out of no where. In a instant Tommy appears from the portal. He has bruises on his body like he has been in a battle and is also out of breath.

"We'll it looks like I made it back I'm hope I'm not too late."

Just then a meteor flies in and lands a big crater in front of Tommy. Tommy investigated to see what was it. He looks in the crater and sees a person inside it and sees a person inside. The person emerges from the crater and Tommy doesn't know if he's a friend or foe.

"Who are you?" Asked Tommy

"My name is Tyzonn. I'm mercurian and I'm here on a mission.

"What mission is that?" Asked Tommy.

"To find my friends and helped them save the world from Flurious and this one called Belemere."

"Belemere and Flurious." Said Tommy in shock." Tyzonn we have the same mission. I know who you are and your a power ranger also."

"Your right." Said Tyzonn "What's going on."

"I've seen the future. And on this day the rangers lose and Belemere and Flurious win." Said Tommy. "It's gets worse. The world will soon freeze and crack in half."

"That's horrible we must stop this today." Said Tyzonn. "Just tell me what not to do?"

"Well the main thing is we have to find Mia. No one else. For she is the one that will cause the end of the world. By the choices she makes today."

"Well count on me my friend I will help save this world once again." Said Tyzonn.

"Alright lets get to the astro mega ship we have to find the others."

"Right!" Said Tyzonn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mia has found Belemeres hideout. Before she could go enter the other samurai rangers showed up.

"Mia stop!" Said Kevin "You can't do this alone! You are willing to do anything to get to her even leave us behind."

"Not anything! EVERYTHING!" Said Mia."SYMBOL POWER, AIR SHIELD!"

A shield made of air made a blockade between her and her friends. The others tried to use their symbol power to break it but it was too strong even for Jayden.

"Mia don't do this!" Said Emily . "Revenge is never the answer."

"Sorry guys. I have to do this." Said Mia. "She's going to pay for what she's done."

"MIA IF YOU GO DOWN THIS PATH THERE IS NO GOING BACK!" Said Mike.

"Sorry guys but I must do this." Said Mia." Belemere must pay for what she's done."

"I know she needs to pay for her crimes but we need to do it as a team." Said Kevin."Don't we...don't I mean anything to you at all?

"You do...but this is my fight...and if anyone that is going to take Belemere out, it's going to be me and only me!" Said Mia. "You guys just sit tight and wait for my return."

Mia leaves her friends behind in the air shield as she goes and commences her revenge against Belemere. What is this horrible future that Tommy must prevent in order for the world not to be split in half. Will Conner and the others make it in time to assist them in stopping Belemere? All questions will be answered as The Pagan God Attacks Continues!

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	23. Super Sky Fan

**Previously on The Pagan God Attacks**

**Belemere has frozen the whole planet and Mia goes off alone to find her. The rest of the samurai go after her. Meanwhile the Dino thunder rangers meet Flurious Belemeres lacky. Just in time the operation overdrive power rangers lend a hand. Later Tommy returns and meets Tyzonn and reveals a horrible message:" We need to get to Mia for she is will be the cause of the world to crack in half by the choices she makes". Will the rangers save Mia from herself? find out in today's chapter.**

The samurai rangers were trapped in the air shield. They have tired everything to counter it. But so far no luck.

"How did Mia manage to master this advance type of symbol power?" Asked Mike.

"All that training for the last month." Said Kevin. "She is really determined to finish off Belemere. Even if it kills her."

The rangers felt trapped but then Jayden had an idea but it is really risky.

"Guys stand back I'm going to use Shogun mode to blow this shield away . But I will be render useless for a bit so it will be up to you guys."

"Right you can count on us Jayden."

Said Kevin.

"Alright!" Said Jayden. "SHOGUN MODE! POWER OF THE ANCESTORS!"Alright guys I'm going to use a great deal of my symbol power as soon as it diminishes, find Mia. SHOGUN BLAZING STRIKE HIYAH!"

Jayden strikes the air shield with all his might. He had a bit of difficulty in doing but he prevailed nonetheless. He falls to the ground and quickly demorphs. The others try to help him to his feet but he tells them to go and find Mia and that he will be alright. The others quickly reacted and ran straight into Belemeres lair.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On the megaship, Hayley notices Tommy's ranger signal and another and quickly teleports them both. Tommy wandered what was going on and so did Tyzonn. Hayley smiled and ran and grabbed and hugged Tommy.

"Tommy you made it back. And just in time as well. You should really get those wounds looked at ASAP!" Said Hayley.

"Not right now." Said Tommy "Where are the others?"

"They went to find Mia and Belemere." Answered Hayley.

"Oh no I'm too late." Said Tommy . Hayley call Conner and have him do exactly what I say."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In Belemeres liar, Mia cuts down chillers effortlessly to get to Belemere. More chillers came but they were no match for her. She makes it to the only room in the whole lair that is closed off and quickly blasts it open with her symbol power. Mia has been waiting on this moment for a long time. Now she gets to face Belemere once and for all. Mia walks in and sees Belemere standing twenty feet away from ready as if she has been waiting for Mia for awhile.

"Well long time no see huh pink ranger?" Asked Belemere."Tell me something how is Kevin?"

"He's fine." Replied Mia."Hey how's Kane Milohai? Oh yea...DEAD!"

Belemere face quickly turns into a frown as she remembers the day that her husband has been killed by the likes of a human that she once deceived.

"Oh this is all part of my tribute to him the destruction of your world and bring the dawn of the new ice age. Everyone that you ever care about will be dead." Said Belemere.

"That won't happen if I kill you first!"

Snapped Mia."So are we going to continue this girl talk or are we going to finish this?"

"Oh I'm ready!" Said Belemere as she took her stance.

The two stared at each other for a brief moment and they charged at each other. Mia quickly morphs began the battle with the pagan god."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Outside Belemeres liar, Jayden is still exhausted from Shogun Mode. As he tries to get to his feet, chillers appeared before him. Jayden tries to defend himself but in his weakened state he won't be much good against the chillers. But from out of nowhere, a blinding gold light appears destroying all the chillers around Jayden.

"What just happened?" Asked Jayden.

"Looks like I got here just in time." Said a fimilar voice.

"What? Antonio? Your back!" Said Jayden. "And what happened to you? And where is Mentor?

Jayden looks upon Antonio and sees that there is something different about his ranger suit. It went from blue and gold to just pure gold.

"Like the new look. We managed to unlock the golden bands and using the power for ourselves." Said Antonio."I used one of them to go super gold mode. I have the other one here for you guys also. But I guess I can show you one of its other abilities also. And dont worry about mentor hes safe back at the megaship.

Antonio takes out the other golden band and put it up to Jayden. A warm and pure light surrounds Jayden and quickly heals his wounds and is now back on his feet.

"Wow I feel reenergize!" Said Jayden."I feel like I can take all the pagan gods on myself."

"Hey how about saving some for us?" Said a sarcastic voice.

"Antonio and Jayden look up and see Conner and the others. They both see more rangers have arrived to the party. Antonio demorphs with amazement that he also sees Tommy that have made it back as well. Conner quickly introduces the operation overdrive rangers to Jayden and Antonio. Tommy quickly tells the two that the horrible future will take place today if Mia doesn't make the right choice. Jayden takes charge and leads the rest of the team into Belemeres hideout.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The other samurai rangers make it inside to find Mia. The didnt have to look far. For Mia left a pile of destruction for them to follow. They hear the sound of Mia screaming as they rushed to see what had happened. They rushed in to see Mia demorphed on the ground and so is Belemere. The others quickly helped Mia to her feet. She wanted to be mad because they came after her but those are her friends and she is happy to see them. Flurious quickly comes in and rush to his masters aid but she quickly recovered by use her ice powers. Soon after the rest of the team quickly rushes in. Belemere and Flurious were annoyed that there are now seventeen rangers.

"Look whoa decided to show up again!" Said Mack. "Flurious, Belemere this ends now!"

Jayden takes one one of the mystical bands and uses it to heal Mia. Mia felt reenergized and is ready to fight again alongside her fellow rangers.

"Remember guys the fate of the world is riding on this battle and Mia's choice." Said Tommy."Lets be careful but lets get it done!"

"YOU GUYS READY!" said Jayden.

"READY!"

"SAMURAIZER, GO, GO SAMURAI!"

"GOLD POWER!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP HA!"

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!"

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!"

The seventeen rangers transform and were ready for battle.

"SAMURAI RANGERS! READY!"

"POWER RANGERS DINOTHUNDER!"

"CALL TO ADVENTURE, POWER RANGERS OPERATION OVERDRIVE!"

"RANGERS TOGETHER, RANGERS UNITE!"

From behind them, multicolored explosion set the stage that the rangers were ready for battle to save earth. Jayden took the head of the team and lead the team into battle. The three red rangers went up against Flurious. Tommy, Will, Kevin, Dax, Mia, Ethan,and Rose went up against Belemere. Mike, Trent, Antonio, and Tyzonn are taking on some chillers. Ronny, Kira, and Emily went up against ice monsters that Belemere conjured up.

In the Flurious fight, Conner goes super dino mode and goes in to make the first strike. But Flurious counter with his ice staff and turn the floor into pure ice. Conner slips and falls over to Flurious feet. Just then Jayden and Mack flies in with the fire smasher and the Drive-Lance and lands a hit on the villain. Flurious quickly recovers and uses his powers to freeze the both of them in a block of ice. Conner gets angry and calls upon his trassic shield and transforms into the Triassic ranger. He goes in and lands an attack on Flurious staff breaking it in two. Thanks to Jaydens fire symbol power he and Mack quickly broken free. Mack quickly activates his defender vest and launched a full blast at Flurious. Mack quickly signals Jayden and Conner to finish him. Shogun mode and the battlizer were activated.

"BATTLIZER , CANNONS FIRE!"

"SHOGUN MODE, SHOGUN STIRKE HIYAH!"

Flurious couldn't defend himself, as both attacks made a direct hit. Flurious was destroyed in a instant.

In the chillers fight, Mike summons his forest spear and quickly destroyed a good number of them. Trent uses his laser arrows to destroy more. Antonio shows off his new super gold mode and uses his lighting speed to make his deadly blows to the chillers. They didn't know what hit them. Tyzonn uses hand to hand to strike down more chillers. The four rangers got together and use their signature moves.

"SPIN SWORD, FOREST VORTEX!"

"SUPER GOLD MODE, BARACUDA BITE"

"SUPER DINO MODE FULL POWER."

"DRIVE DETECTOR FIRE!"

They managed destroy the rest of the chillers once and for all. In the ice monster fight, The three yellow rangers had a little difficulty in gaining the upper hand. Kira went superdino mode and tackled the one of them to the ground. Ronny uses her drive claws to plow through ice monsters but being that they are made from Belemere they are going to be harder to destroy. Emily uses her earth slicer to distract the other ice monsters signaling Kira to strike them from behind. They quickly discovered the weakness in their skin is their backside. The three yellow rangers concentrated their attacks on their backside. They easily went down and the yellow rangers were victorious.

The only fight left is Belemere. Mia, Tommy, Kevin, Dax, Rose, and Will are giving it their all to finish the pagan god once and for all. Will uses his Drive Slammer to go in with a with. But he misses when Belemere moves out of the way not without Will leaving a small crater where she once stood. Tommy and Ethan go super dino mode and draw their weapons. They combined their tactics hits on Belemere but she blocks using her powers. Kevin goes shark attack mode. Keeping his distance using the ability off the shark sword extending it to lands hits on Belemere from afar. But she's too smart for that. She manages to catch the shark sword and pulls him in. Dax and Rose helps Kevin by using their Drive vortex and Geyser. They helped free Kevin from Belemeres grip. Mia jumps over the three and uses her sky fan strong winds to push Belemere back barely. Belemere soon pulls a machine out and activates it. Soon Rose notices that machine came from the university that she teaches at.

"Guys that machine she's using a prototype that is untested. If we hit that with full force then this weather will never stop."

"Leave it to Mia." Said Tommy." Right now it's up to her it always has been."

"Are you sure Tommy?" Asked Kevin. "I thought the world will be destroyed. If we just led it up to Mia."

"Kevin it's okay." Said Mia." I know what to do."

Mia takes out the black box and heads towards Belemere. The pagan god gave a villainous laugh as she sees Mia coming up to her alone.

"So you still haven't learned huh?" Asked Belemere. "Don't you know Earth is mine and I will rule it as it goddess. All you can do is bow to me."

"THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!" Shouted Mia."SUPER SAMURAI MODE!"

"Alright Mia do it!" Said Kevin. "It's time!"

"SUPER SKY FAN!"

Mia activates her super sky fan. Her new weapon is much bigger than her original sky fan. It's attack to her back doubling as a glider. The other rangers were amazed to see Mia's new weapon. To Tommys' surprise,the future is changing because Mia never unlocked her new weapon in the future that Tommy came from. Belemere smile turned upside down.

"I think Belemere is scared Mia." Said Rose." Go ahead finish this."

"Oh I will." Said Mia."Thanks guys!"

Mia grabs her super sky fan from her back and waves it at the villain. Sending a huge gust a wind. Belemere defends with an ice wall but the wind was too powerful and destroyed the wall of ice. Belemere shoots ice shards at her friends but Mia quickly rushes over and opens up her super sky fan and blocks the shards with ease. Mia goes back in and grabs her weapon and charges at Belemere. The Pagan God flies back and shoots more ice shards at the pink samurai ranger. Mia attaches her sky fan to her back activates her glider. She using the air to gain great speed and quickly catches up to her and grabs ahold of her. Belemere creates an sword made of ice and tries to land a hit on Mia. But she catches it and breaks it in half. Belemere quickly tries to land a punch but Mia quickly counters with her own punches. They quickly fly out Belemere liar and into the sky. Belemere pushes Mia off of her and tries to fly away. The villain uses her device to make challenge winds even for Mia's glider. It looks as though that Mia had gotten caught in the wind. Belemere had a sense of relief until gusting winds came at her. Making her lose balance. She looks behind her and see Mia flying through the hard winds and she tackles Belemere yet again. Mia grabs the device first from Belemere and held it in a safe place. She then grabbed Belemere by the neck and throws her into the stratosphere. Mia quickly grabs her weapon from her back.

"BELEMERE YOU MONSTER. YOU MIGHT WANT TO THINK NEXT TIME YOU TURN SOMEONE'S LOVED ONE AGAINST THEM." Shouts Mia."TAKE THIS SUPER SKY FAN, SUPER AIR WAY!"

Mia's super sky fan release the final move. Several gust of winds come from all around her. Heading straight towards Belemere. The villian tries to shoot ice shards at her but she could on get off a few. The shards made it through the wind but the sharp winds connects with her body tearing it apart. However the shards actually made a hit on Mia ribs and shoulders. Belemeres body continues to shred until it reaches her head splitting it in half. Belemere is no more. However Mia is still hurt from Belemere last attack. She demorphs and falls unconscious holding on to the device that Belemere has stolen. Hours later she wakes up bandaged in the mega ship with Kevin smiling in her face.

"What happened?" Asked Mia.

"You have pretty nasty wounds there but a few days rest and you should be okay." Said Kevin.

"What happened to Belemere?" Asked Mia."

"Don't worry she's gone. Finally" said Kevin."The world is safe for now thanks to you."

"Yea...Kevin I'm sorry for the way I been acting these past couple of weeks." Said Mia."I should of not let revenge consume me like that. And I would of done anything to achieve it even hurt my friends,"

"Listen no one is saying this is your fault. You saved the world by defeating her. That trumps all of that. " Said Kevin. "I'm just glad to have the old Mia back."

"I'm not so sure about that." Said Mia.

Mia turns her back to Kevin and starts cry as she never felt this way before. Meanwhile on the megaship bridge, the rest of the rangers were celebrating that the world is going back to normal.

"Power Rangers, Victory is ours." Said Jayden."Mack I want to thank you and your team for your help. I don't know where we be today."

"No problem we are glad to help." Said Mack. "After we heard Flurious was back in the game we'd be crazy not to fight."

"I'm glad Mia manage to save the device." Said Rose. "She really came through."

"Yea that super sky fan is amazing." Said Dax.

"So what are you guys are going to do now?" Asked Kira.

"I guess we will be on call for however how long." Said Will. "But I think we are going to our normal lives for awhile."

"Hey but we will be a ring away if you ever needed us again." Said Ronny.

"Count on it." Said Tommy "Thanks again."

Hayley teleports the five operation overdrive back to earth and sends Tyzonn back Mercury. Days have passed and the rest of the rangers except Mia were on the megaships bridge.

"Dr.O I thought you were suppose to go back in time not to the future." Said Ethan. "What happened?"

"I thought so too." Said Tommy."But Something wasn't right. It was like it was guiding me too the future. I don't know it's strange."

"It doesn't matter." Said Conner."What matters is that we prevented a nasty catastrophe once again."

"Yea but change like that is not without consenqunce." Said Tommy."We either made things better or we left room for something far worse."

"We'll I hope your wrong." Said Jayden. "But we are ready for anything as a team."

Just then Mia walks in the megaships bridge with her luggage. The team is wandering what she's doing especially Kevin.

"Guys I'm sorry but. Since the battle with Belemere,

I've been doing a lot of thinking and I had no right to act the way I did. So that's why I'm leaving for awhile. Please guys let me do this."

"Go ahead Mia." Said Jayden. "I understand more than anyone."

"Jayden are you insane?"asked Jayden. "The pagan gods threat is far from over. We are going to need everyone in the coming battles."

"I thought about that." Said Mia."So I made a call to an important friend."

Hayley activates the teleportation system. The rangers look upon on who Mia had called and it was Jayden's sister Lauren the female red ranger.

"Hello everyone." Said Lauren. "Long time no see. Well it's nice to meet you Dino thunder rangers."

Conner immediately runs over to greet Lauren. He politely grabs her right hand and kisses it. Lauren blushes as she has never experienced men before. She's been most of her life training.

"Lauren what are you doing here?" Asked Jayden as he hugs his sister.

"Mia filled me in on everything that is going on." Said Lauren. "I'm going to take Mias' place while she is gone. Don't worry I won't let you guys down."

"Oh I highly doubt you'd let us down being that your Jaydens' sister." Said Conner."We are glad to have you."

"Well with all being said, the earth is in good hands." Said Mia."I just need to do this for myself. Goodbye for now guys."

"But Mia...Just be careful okay!" Said Kevin.

"I love you Kevin." Said Mia as she is teleported away."

"I love you too!" Said Kevin as he gets tears in his eyes.

The rest of the team consoles Kevin as the woman he loves. He walks away in anger as he goes to his room and let out his feelings. The others were sad also but with Lauren there everything will be alright for the moment...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In Angel Grove down in sea. The Pagan god Shine-Tsu-Hiko was deep under looking for something. Hours he searched until he came upon something that has been said to have been lost for years: The Dragonzord. It was the zord of the first green ranger Tommy.

"Yes! I've finally found it." Said Shine-Tsu-Hiko. "Since Belemere bit the dust we can commence with our plan. Enjoy your victory now rangers for it will be your last!"

**What purpose does Shine-Tsu- Hiko need for the Dragonzord. Was this was Tommy was worried about by the consenqunces of changing the future? Find out as our story continues!**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	24. Black and Green with Evil Part 1

A week has gone by since Mia has left. Kevin tries to contact Mia but she doesn't answer. Mike and Ethan were playing video games and also kept up with the news of strange activity. Conner has gotten to know Lauren really well. They both have taking a liking to each other. To the two surprise that Jayden is not being the overprotective brother. The yellow rangers have gotten a lot more closer in being best friends. Trent and Tommy were helping Hayley with a secret project that they promised to keep and Mentor are trying to perfect super gold mode. Right now Jayden is the only one on earth right now taking a morning run through the park and thinks to himself.

"I never thought the world is always in constant danger even without nighlok. I think it's selfish that the samurai rangers only fight nighloks the rest of the world has problems also. I can't help but wonder now what danger is coming around the Corner."

Jayden was lost in thought and he accidentally bumps into a woman. They both knock each other down. Jayden quickly gets up and helps the girl up.

"I'm so sorry." Said Jayden. "I was lost in thought."

"It's okay. I was doing the same thing." Said the girl.

Jayden looks at her and he can't help that she's a very beautiful blonde hair blue eyes. And her body looked amazing.

"Is there something wrong?" Asked the girl.

"No...no..how rude of me. I'm Jayden."

"I'm Alicia. So you always knock women off their feet?"

"Uh...no...with my job ha! I really don't have time for women." Said Jayden.

"Oh hard working man. There is nothing wrong with that." Said Alicia"So what is it that you do?"

"Lets just say its sort of the family business type stuff." Said Jayden."So what do you do?"

"We'll I'm in my senior year in college and I'm going to work at my fathers company once I graduate."

"Wow that's great." Said Jayden.

"Yea but its what my father wants." Said Alicia." I want to do something that's going to make a difference in this world...like the power rangers."

"Oh trust me being a power ranger is not as fun as it looks." Said Jayden.

"Oh how do you know? Are you a power ranger?" Asked Alicia.

"No...no...what made you think that?" Asked Jayden.

"No reason. Just a little humor." Said Alicia. "But I got to get going. Got a afternoon class that I can't be late for."

"Yea I got to get back to my friends." Said Jayden."

"Ok nice meeting you." Said Alicia

They both were about to go their seperate ways until Alicia turns back around.

"Hey do you wanna grab a coffee sometime?" Asked Alicia.

"Sure why not?" Said Jayden.

"Cool here's my number. Call me whenever." Said Alicia."

"I will." Said Jayden as he smiled."

"Look forward to it." Said Alicia as she smiles back.

Just then Jaydens' samuraizer rings and he immediately picks up.

"Hello..I'll be right there. Sorry Alicia but I got to go but I will call you definitely."

"I will be waiting."

Jayden sprints off leaving Alicia. She looks at him run off and she can't help but smile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**  
>The team had to split up again. The samurai rangers make it to the location and they couldn't believe their eyes that it was Serrator the nighlok that wanted to split open the earth. The Dino rangers make it to their location and they were just as surprised that it was Zeltrax.<p>

"Serrator how are you alive?" Asked Jayden.

"Rangers long time no see!" Said Serrator."I see that your just a meddling as ever."

"Enough talk. Time to put you down again." Said Jayden.

"SAMURAIZER, GO GO SAMURAI, HA!

"GOLD POWER, HA!"

The samurai rangers drew their spin swords and charged at Serrator. Jayden and Lauren go in with the first attack with their fire smashers. Serrator quickly blast them with electrical attacks. Jayden manages to block with his smasher and Lauren attacks Serrator again landing a hit on him but to her surprise, Serrator absorbs the attack and quickly counters with a jab to the both of them. Kevin and Mike uses their symbol power to restrain him.

"SYMBOL POWER, WATER RESTRAIN!"

"SYMBOL POWER, FORSET RESTRAIN!"

Chains made of water and grass quickly attaches to Serrator. But it didn't last long as he quickly absorbs it. Emily and Antonio attack him but he dodges and hits them back.

"Rangers it won't be so easy to defeat me this time." Said Serrator. "I'm more powerful than before."

"Damn he's right." Said Antonio "he's never been this powerful."

"I don't care how powerful he is!" Said Jayden."He's the last of the nighlok and he's going down! SUPER SAMURAI MODE! SUPER FIRE SMASHER!

Jayden charges in with his super fire smasher. Serrator charges in also. Soon the other samurai rangers follow.

"SPIN SWORD QUINTUPLE SLASH!"

The power from the other samurai rangers made a direct hit on Serrator causing a great deal of damage to the nighlok. But the villian quickly retaliates with thunder shocks to the others but he forgot about one other Jayden.

"SAY GOODNIGHT SERRATOR! SUPER BLAZING STRIKE HIYAH!"

Jayden had made the final strike to Serrator quickly destroying him but it was not over yet as Serrator has grown into a mega monster.

"Damn this guy just don't know when to quit doesn't he?" Asked Lauren.

"Lauren you take the lead of the claw armored megazord." Said Jayden."I will command the bullzord."

"Gotcha!" Replied Lauren "Lets do it!

"MEGA MODE POWER! CLAW ARMORED MEGAZORD ARMED FOR BATTLE!"

"MEGAMODE POWER! BULLMEGAZORD ARMED FOR BATTLE!

"You think this will go as smoothly as it did for you like last time?" Serrator asked. "Well I hate to burst your bubble. That this time I'm going to rip you all in half!"

The two megazords and Serrator battled it out. The claw armored megazord uses its tiger drills to penetrate the nighloks skin but he quickly absorbs it and he counters with a jab to the face. The Bullmegazord uses it revolver laser blasts. Serrator quickly comes back with a bicycle kick delivering damage to the Bullmegazord.

"Fuck! Serrator just doesnt pull no punches!" Said Jayden. "We need more power! Guys I thinks it's time for the Samurai Gigazord!"

The rangers combined all the zords to make the samurai Gigazord.

"SAMURAI GIGAZORD WE ARE UNITED!"

"Alright guys time to use all of our symbol power to put Serrator out of his misery for good."Said Jayden. "So you guys know what to do!"

"APE SYMBOL POWER!"

"DRAGON AND SWORDFISH SYMBOL POWER!"

"OTCO AND CLAW SYMBOL POWER!"

"BEAR AND BEETLE SYMBOL POWER!"

"LION, TIGER, AND BULL,SYMBOL POWER!"

The Gigazord unleashed all the samurai rangers symbol power upon Serrator. From what Jayden could see. Serrator is not trying to stop it. Instead he takes it full on and absorbs it all. But he was destroyed. But not to their attention a beam of light leaves from the battlefield. The other rangers rejoice but Jayden. The rangers exit from their zords and demorphs.

"Jayden why look so down?" Asked Emily."We have beaten Serrator again."

Kevin doesn't want to join in rejoicing so he leaves from the rest of the rangers.

"I don't know. Serrator was more powerful than before he could of destroyed us." Said Jayden."But he went down so easily. I don't know what's going on here. There's this strange feeling that We going to find out soon

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few minutes ago, in the fight with Zeltrax, the Dino thunder team were having the same trouble as the samurai rangers.

"Zeltrax has never been this powerful before." Said Tommy."But how did he get to 2012?"

"It doesn't matter we are going to finish him right here and right now." Said Conner. "Lets do it!"

"I don't know about this!" Said Tommy.

"Rangers you will be destroyed here today and throughout time." Said Zeltrax."prepare yourselves!"

Zeltrax throws disc blades at the rangers. Tommy uses his Energy orb to shield himself and the others. The other four jump over him and drew their weapons to land an attack on Zeltrax but the villian quickly reacted and uses his laser blast from his eyes making a direct hit on the other four. Tommy charges in at Zeltrax and starts to attack him. Zeltrax quickly dodges every attack. He draws his sword and lands blows upon Tommy's chest. He falls to the ground in pain but he immediately shakes it off and goes for another attack at Zeltrax. Tommy made impact but Zeltrax quickly absorbs it. Tommy couldn't help but wonder how could they defeat him if he can absorbed all their attacks.

"Rangers you have no idea what's in store for you all." Said Zeltrax.

"That's what you think Zeltrax!" Said Conner."

The rangers went superdino mode and charged again at Zeltrax. The rangers each land a hit on the villian. But he didn't bother to counter as he absorbed the impact. Conner goes Triassic ranger and charged back at him. Zeltrax goes in with his sword and they both clash blades. Conner gains the upper hand and hits him in the face. Conner activates his battlizer to deliver the final blow. The rest of the rangers combine their weapons to the z-Rex blaster.

"BATTLIZER CANNONS! FIRE!"

"Z-REX BLASTER FIRE!"

The combined powers of the rangers made a direct hit on Zeltrax but as he was receiving damage, he laughs hysterically. Zeltrax was destroyed and the rangers rejoiced. A huge beam of light flies away from the battlefield unknown to the rangers knowledge. The rangers meet the rangers back at the megaship an hour later. Jayden and Conner were asked by Tommy to meet in private.

"What's up Dr.O?" Asked Conner.

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Jayden.

"Something has been bothering me about todays' battle." Said Tommy."Zeltrax was more powerful than before but he went down too easily."

"I was thinking the same thing." Said Jayden. "Serrator would of defeated us today. He had more than enough power. But he went down as if he wanted to."

"Exactly!" Said Tommy.

"Besides those other two pagan gods Nai-no- kami and Shine-Tsu-Niko." Said Conner."They are still out there."

"Since we changed the future, and earth wasn't destroyed. Maybe those other those two survived so looks like I said before we probably opened the door for something far worse." Said Tommy "The question is what?"

"That's what I'm most afraid of." Said Jayden."But we will be ready and defeat them once and for all!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**  
>In the sky the two beams of light from the battles today flew at lighting speeds. Later it made it to unknown location. One beam of light was black and it came to the hands of Nai-No-Kami. The other was green and came to the hands of Shine-Tsu-Niko. The black beam of light turned into the Japanese kanji symbol of darkness. The green beam of light turned into what it appears to be a green Dino gem.<p>

"HA! The rangers fell for it." Said Nai-No-Kami as he stroke his chin."Using their old enemies to set the stage for our plan to set in motion. Now all we have to do sit back and watch."

"Yes the rangers wont know what hit them." Said Shine-Tsu-Hiko."So I'm gonna pop some popcorn and relax to watch this fucking movie. In the end once the rangers are destroyed together we will rule this world forever!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
>In Tokyo Japan, Mia is traveling through the city clearing her head. She has also taken a part time job at a sushi restaurant by the name of Merlotte's. Her boss goes by the name of Daichi.<p>

"Mia good work tonight." Said Daichi." Are you sure that you don't want to stay at my empty apartment. It can be dangerous out these streets of Tokyo.

"It's okay Daichi." Said Mia. "I can take care of myself."

"Well it's always there if you need it." Said Daichi.

"Thanks"

A few minutes later a small group of people walked in. But they were acting bizarre and chanting like they were praying.

"Nam Myoho Renge Kyo, Nam Myoho Renge Kyo, Nam Myoho Renge Kyo, Nam Myoho Renge Kyo, Nam Myoho Renge Kyo, Nam Myoho Renge Kyo, Nam Myoho Renge Kyo, Nam Myoho Renge Kyo,Nam Myoho Renge Kyo,"

"What the fuck are they saying?" Asked Daichi.

"I don't know. Let me ask them." Said Mia.

Mia walks over and hands the group menus.

"Welcome to Merlotte's. My name is Mia and I will be your waitress tonight. What can I get for you?"

They each ordered water and some tuna rolls. Mia asked them what they were chanting and they answered..

"He's coming"

"Who's coming ?" Asked Mia.

"God! God is coming to liberate us. The almighty Buddha."

"Buddha?" Asked Mia "

"Yes he came to us and told us to gather followers and prepare for his arrival. Anyone who doesnt join or believe in him will face immediate judgement."

Mias' eyes widen in shock as she may know what that possibly means.

"Oh no! Could another pagan god is trying to enter into our world?" As Mia thought to herself."I should call the others...wait...maybe I can handle this by myself. This is my chance for redemption."

Mia smiles at the guest and walks away from them back to Daichi.

"So what they say?" Asked Daichi

"Nothing really. They seem really nice people." Mia lied. "I'm going to hang out with them once my shift is over. It's about time I to make some friends."

"Hey I'm your friend." Said Daichi.

"Daichi your my only friend here." Said Mia while she laughs.

"Alright be careful though you got my number if anything happens." Said Daichi.

Daichi walks away to tend to other guest. Mia looks over at the group of people that are still chanting. She knows that she must stop Buddha from coming into their world at all cost.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
>Three days later back at The megaship, Jayden was on his samuraizer with Alicia the girl he met at the park days ago.<p>

"I see you finally had the courage to call me." Said Alicia sarcastically.

"No it's not that I just been busy with work that's all." Said Jayden. "I see you had to courage to pick up."

The two both carried on their conversation until the gap sensor went off and Jayden immediately cut their conversation short and ran to the megaships bridge.

"Jayden thank god your here." Said Hayley.

"What is it another pagan god?" Asked Jayden.

"I don't want to believe it but I detect a rift in the morphing grid." Said Hayley. When Me and Tommy created the Dino morphers we had to basically get permission to use the morphing grid. But this is entirely different. It's like some by passed it."

"Whatever it is we need to go check it out." Said Jayden."Lets go"

The rangers were teleported from the megaship and onto San Fransico. The rangers quickly sprinted to the location of the rift of the morphing grid. Minutes went by and it was no luck but until out of nowhere a blinding black and green light appeared before the team. The rangers gazed upon as the light died down and they couldn't believe their eyes. Before them is a black samurai ranger and green dino ranger. The black samurai rangers suit was completely black no offset colors anywhere. Including his spinsword it was completely black. His helmet is shaped that of a scorpion and the kanji symbol on his face was the symbol for darkness. The green Dino ranger had the same uniform as the rest of the dinothunder team but he also has similarities to the original green mighty morphing ranger. Including the infamous shield and dagger on his rightside.

"What in hell?" Said Kevin."A black samurai ranger? I never heard in history about one."

"Just like there wasn't a gold samurai ranger." Said Antonio.

"Big question is." Said Jayden."Are they friend or foe."

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Said Tommy.

"Power rangers! You have met your match." Said the black samurai ranger with a low deep voice.

"We are here on behalf of lord Shine-Tsu-Hiko and Nai-No-Kami." Said the green Dino ranger with a low deep voice."

"We are here to do our masters bidding and get rid of you once and for all." Said the black samurai ranger."Prepare yourselves!"

"You got your answer Jayden." Said Conner."Ranger or not I'm not going to sit here and be mocked by the posers."

"We have to be careful guys." Said Trent."We don't know what they are capable of."

"Trent is right." Said Tommy. "Lets watch each others back."

"SAMURAIZER, GO,GO,SAMURAI"

"GOLD POWER, HA!"

"DINOTHUNDER POWER UP HA!"

"WHITE RANGER DINO POWER!"

The rangers morph into action to fight the new evil black samurai ranger and the green Dino ranger. But what kind of powers do they have will they prevail or will they be killed find out as The Pagan God Attacks Continues...

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_another chapter is complete a year of writing this story and its far from over. Join me as the coming chapters are going to get a lot more real. But have a happy new year._**

**_Jonesman2007_**


	25. Black and Green with Evil Part 2

The black samurai ranger and the green Dino ranger both laughed as the rangers morphed and drew their weapons. They both wastes no time also. The black samurai ranger drew his dark spin sword. The green Dino ranger drew his dagger and charged at the team. The samurai rangers battled the black samurai ranger. The rangers quickly started attacking the evil ranger with their spin swords. The black samurai ranger just walked as if he was taking a walk in the park dodging each and everyone of their attacks effortlessly. He blocks the attacks of their spin swords with his own. The rangers regrouped and used their personal weapons. The rangers all charged at the evil ranger. Continued to just walk with his dark spin sword he manages to block all of the rangers attacks.

"Pathetic!" Said the black samurai ranger."DARK SPIN SWORD, DARKNESS WAVE!"

Huge waves of darkness land several hits on the six samurai rangers. Jayden, Emily, and Lauren were hit pretty hard. Only the black samurai ranger, Kevin, Antonio, and Mike was the only left standing for the moment."

"Samurai rangers your powers fail in comparison to mine." Said the black samurai rangers as he laughs evilly.

"This guy is already getting on my nerves." Said Antonio

"No joke." Said Mike.

"Lets finish this right here and now!" Said Kevin.

"SUPER GOLD MODE!"

"SHARK ATTACK MODE!"

"SUPER SAMURAI MODE! SUPER HYDRO BOW!"

The three rangers went in with their supermodes. They each attack the evil samurai ranger but he only toyed with them. Antonio and Mike attempted to land a blow on the evil ranger but he countered with a darkness wave. They wave was too strong. It made them demorph instantly. Kevin wanted to check on his friends but he couldn't take his eyes from the evil samurai for a second.

"Take this poser! ONE THOUSAND ARROWS FIRE!"

The black samurai ranger blocked every single arrow with his dark spin sword. Surprised Kevin uses his speed and disappears before the evil rangers' eyes.

"Oh I see we're hiding are we?" Said the black samurai ranger."Marco...Marco...Oh don't want to play do we?"

Kevin reappears in the sky and ready his signature move.

"SUPER HYDRO BOW! SUPER DRAGON SPLASH!"

The huge arrow from Kevins' weapon shot faster than when he first used it against Kane Milohai. The black samurai ranger laughs and takes a steady stance with his dark spin sword. He then turns his body and swings his sword hard and quickly sliced through Kevins' arrow. The blue samurai ranger was yet again surprised and soon realizes that he is out of symbol power. Kevin descends to the ground and demorphs from super samurai mode. He barely picks up his spinsword and tries to attack but the black samurai ranger quickly seized the opportunity and sliced through Kevins' sword and made a huge cut within his chest. Kevin demorphs and falls to his feet unconscious. The black samurai ranger laughs again as he feel victorious. But then a blinding light shines about two feet away from him. It was Jayden, Emily, Lauren. They use one of the golden bands to heal themselves from their injuries. Emily and Lauren quickly attack the black samurai ranger. He didn't toy with them he just showed no mercy to the females. Cutting their spin swords in half, using his symbol power to send them through a giant black sinkhole sending them to god knows where. Jayden was horrified on what has happened to the girls.

"EMILY, LAUREN! NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

"Oh where they are fails to comparison on what's going to happen to you red ranger." Replied the black samurai ranger. You are the most powerful if I defeat you it will not only make an example out of the rest of you but my masters will be pleased."

"This is not the code of the samurai!" Said Jayden. "You have no honor. How dare you call yourself a samurai?"

Jayden notices the black box where Kevin is laying. He quickly flips over the evil ranger and quickly grabs it and morphs into super samurai mode.

"You saw what happened to your friend over there you really think that your little vest will defeat me?" Asked the black samurai ranger.

"I'm tired of your voice! SUPER FIRE SMASHER!" Said Jayden.

"Oh I've been saving this for you red ranger. Just as my master instructed." Said the black samurai ranger.

The evil ranger spins his dark spin sword and it transforms into a even longer sword with ridges on the blade. Jayden can't helped but wonder if he has seen that sword before. But now he remembers that sword could only belong to one person: Deker.

"No impossible! Deker it can't be you! Your the black samurai ranger?" Asked Jayden in shock.

"This is true." Said Deker. "I never felt so much power before thanks to you lending some of your symbol power."

"What do you mean?" Jayden asked.

"You actual thought Serrator came back to life on his own?" Asked Deker. "My masters saw it fit of his resurrection for only one purpose is to gain every ounce of your symbol power that he can absorb."

"So we were played. Serrator had to be twice as powerful to throw off suspicion." Said Jayden. "Those pagan gods are smart ill give them that."

"Don't you dare disrespect my masters." Said Deker."So are you ready for battle? Uramasa is now more powerful than ever and her thirst needs to be quenched!"

"It's going to be the same end result. Like last time Deker." Said Jayden. "I will defeat you right here and now!"

"Then why are still talking let us begin!" Said Deker.

Jayden and Deker began their battle. Meanwhile Conner and the others were having the same amount of trouble against the green Dino ranger. But unlike Deker he doesn't say anything while he fights. The heroes used almost everything they had against the evil ranger but he is holding his own with his small dagger.  
>The rangers huddled to rethink their strategy.<p>

"Man this guy is not letting up nor showing signs of any weakness." Said Ethan."Dr.O why does he look like your old ranger suit."

"I believe that the battle with Zeltrax was not for nothing." Said Tommy. "This is those two pagan gods plain all along. They outdid themselves this time."

"Plus this guy got moves I've never seen before." Said Conner."He really packs a punch. And he's patient he not even trying to attack us."

The green Dino ranger paces back and forth patiently as he waits for the rest of the dinothunder rangers to attack him again.

"You know what I grow tired of this." Said Ethan. "You with me Conner?"

"Right behind ya!"

"We all will go in as a team." Said Trent.

"SUPER DINO MODE!"

The heroes go super Dino mode and charged back in. The evil ranger put away his dagger and charges in with just his fist. The rangers started with flurries of punches at their enemy but he quickly dodges and launches a powerful punch at Ethan and Trent sending them flying back forcing them to demorph. Kira and Tommy drew their weapons and lunges them hard and lands a hit on his chest but to their surprise his shield absorbs the impact shortly after their weapons quickly destroyed. He grabs both of their arms and something started to happen. He is taking their powers and they quickly demorph. They both fall to the ground unconscious with their morphers destroyed. Conner couldn't believe what's happening. He quickly rushes over to aid Tommy and Kira. And yet again the green Dino ranger patiently paces back and forth.

"Dr.O and Kira. Say something are you guys okay?" Asked Conner. "What happened?

"Oh I had confiscate your friends powers. Indefinitely." Said the green Dino ranger. I was just waiting for the right opportunity. Besides my masters will be pleased and you all owe me anyway!"

"Owe you?" Asked Conner. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Heh wouldn't you like to know." Said the green Dino ranger sarcastically."You know what I will let you think about that. I have what I need for right now. There are only three of you left. Next time I will collect the rest of your powers and the time after that I will kill you all!"

"I'm counting on it." Said Conner. "I will also show no mercy!"

The evil ranger says nothing and teleports away. Conner also checks on Ethan and Trent. The red Dino ranger couldn't help but wonder what the green Dino ranger meant about owing him?

Jayden and Dekers' fight continues as they both are giving it all they got got. Their weapons clashed as fire and darkness fly across the battlefield. Jayden jumps up and quickly descends with his super fire smasher. Deker quickly moves out of the way just in time and dodges. Jayden leaves a huge fiery crater to where Deker once stood.

"Deker you are a disgrace to all samurai." Said Jayden."Once I defeat you, I'm coming for your masters. They have been nothing but cowards since they arrived here."

"That's if only you defeat me." Said Deker. "I'm far more powerful than before and Uramasa thirst for blood, Your blood red ranger. So enough talk the next move is yours! Because it will be your last."

"My thoughts exactly!" Said Jayden.

The two charges at each other with everything they have. They make it to each other and delivered their signature moves.

"SUPER FIRE SMASHER! SUPER BLAZING STRIKE!"

"URAMASA DARK SCORPION STING!"

The two rangers attacks both connected with each other. Causing a ripple leading up to an explosion. From the megaship, Hayley sees the explosion and teleports the rangers back to safety. Hayley and Ji tended to the rangers manages to save Emily and Lauren. She is also shocked on how the green Dino ranger taken Kira and Tommys' powers. Everyone is okay except for one thing:Where is Jayden?

**XXXXXXXXXX**  
>In the pagan gods hideout, They are both just sitting back and relaxing as they don't have to lift a finger to fight the rangers.<p>

"This is the life." Said Nai-No-Kami. "Using the rangers powers against them was the perfect plan."

"Yea all we have to do is sit and wait." Said Shine-Tsu-Hiko.

The green Dino ranger appears before them and kneels at their feet.

"Masters my battle with the Dino rangers was victorious." Said the green Dino ranger."I have two of the Dino rangers powers. Soon I will get them all and the rest will fall."

"Good work!" Said Shine-Tsu-Niko.

"The rangers end is at hand." Said Nai-No-Kami."But one question. Where is Deker?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
>Jayden wakes up in a room unknown to him. He sees himself bandaged up and his wounds are treated. He tries to get up but he's too weak at the moment to even move. A few seconds later someone walks into the room with two trays of food. Jayden couldn't believe it that it was none other than Alicia.<p>

"So we are finally awake?" Asked Alicia.

"Alicia? How...how long I been here?"asked Jayden.

"Couple of days." Answered Alicia."You took a nasty hit in that explosion."

"An explosion? I don't remember an explosion." Said Jayden. "The last thing I remember...wait Alicia when and how you find me?"

"Well the rangers were in a big battle that day and I got a six sense to leave to the battlefield at a specific time. After the explosion, I found you and another. Just before you did you little change of clothes if you know what I mean." Said Alicia.

"Oh you saw...huh...I can explain." Said Jayden.

"It's okay you don't owe me anything." Said Alicia."Being a ranger and keeping it a secret is a huge responsibility. I admire that a lot. I knew there was something special about you."

"Likewise." Said Jayden. "Thank you for saving me."And another thing. What do you mean by another person you saved?"

"Yea he had about the same injures as you but he will be fine." Said Alicia.

"Who the hell is he?" Asked Jayden.

Jayden gathers the strength to get out of bed. He walks over to the bed to see who was laying in it. To Jaydens' surprise, it was Deker unconscious.

**_To BE Continued..._**

**_First chapter of the new year and things are not letting up with the action. I hope that everyone had a happy new year because I did. But new chapters are coming soon so add this to your story alert favorite story the whole nine. But I want to thank everyone that help to keep this story going. In a couple chapters there is going to be another team up so be on the look out but unnex time._**

**_Jonesman2007_**


	26. Black and Green with Evil Part 3

"Alicia do you know who this is?" Asked Jayden.

"Yea he's a power ranger too isn't he." Said Alicia.

"He was the one that who we were battling." Said Jayden."he's evil and dangerous."

"He doesn't look that dangerous now." Said Alicia.

Jayden looks over at Deker with anger as he can't believe that Alicia saved him but he can't blame her for being sentimental. Just then Jayden started to feel weak. Alicia quickly helps him back to his bed and gives him something for the pain to help him sleep. Alicia looks over at Deker as she doesn't know what danger that Deker could bring.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Back at the megaship, the other rangers have recovered from their injuries. However Kira and Tommy were still unconscious due to their rangers powers were stolen from the green Dino ranger. And with Jayden missing, things are not looking too good for the team. Hayley searches for Jayden but for some reason she can't find him at all.

"What the hell happened out there?" Asked Ethan."More evil rangers? Didn't we already do this? I thought they were only five Dino gems."

"What Dr.O told us that the pagan gods uses our symbol power and Dino gem power against us." Said Trent."

"That black samurai ranger is powerful as he is evil." Said Kevin."His symbol power of darkness is amazing and he performs it perfectly. I admire the discipline but not him. No matter what he must be stop. But first we need to find Jayden."

As everyone else talks about the two evil rangers, Conner looks off into the window as he thought about what the green Dino ranger said to him that day. Lauren comes to console him.

"Conner are you okay?" Asked Lauren.

"Yea I'm fine. I'm just worried about Dr.O and Kira." Said Conner."They haven't woken up yet and I'm afraid that they won't ever wake up."

"Yea I know that feeling." Said Lauren." Jayden is no where to be found and I'm worried about my little brother."

"Lauren I wouldn't worry about Jayden." Said Conner." Jayden is an amazing ranger. I believe we are alive now because of him. When we went up against the second pagan god Ganesha and have been beaten badly, I have trained with Jayden and he was most determined to defeat Ganesha. When he unlocked his super fire smasher, he kicked that pagan gods ass. Well with my help of course. All aside Jayden will be fine. We just have to trust him that he will return."

"Thanks for having so much faith in him Conner." Said Lauren. "You see we are red rangers for a reason."

Lauren hugs Conner and kisses him on the cheek. Conner blushes as he never has before.

"Another thing that is bothering me." Said Conner."The green ranger mentioned that we owed him for something. But what?"

Just then the gap sensor goes off and the rangers make it to the megaships bridge.

"What's up Hayley?" Asked Conner.

"He's back the green Dino ranger he's attacking the city." Said Hayley."You guys are up for this?"

"Conner it's your call until Jayden gets back." Said Emily."

"Lets go!" Said Conner. "You guys ready!"

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA!"

"WHITE RANGER DINO POWER!"

"SAMURAIZER GO GO SAMURAI!"

"GOLD POWER HA!"

The rest of the team morphs and heads off to fight the green Dino ranger.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

A few hours ago, Jayden wakes up again recovering from his pain. He sees Alicia tending to his wounds. She sits his head up and gives him a drink of water. They both smile at each other and their faces got closer until a noise came from where Deker was unconscious.

"Whoa whoa their cowboy calm down." Said Alicia."You had a pretty nasty hit due to that explosion."

"Explosion?" Asked Deker. "Is that what happened? Who bandaged me up?"

"I did. And your wounds are healing nicely. You Samurai rangers are tough." Said Alicia.

"Huh?" Said Deker. "Who else is here?"

Deker looks over Alicia and sees Jayden with a competitive look in his eyes.

"Your still alive?" Asked Deker. "You are more stronger than I thought. I knew it will take more than that to defeat you."

"Your lucky to be alive! For it wasn't for Alicia you will be dead by now." Said Jayden.

"Hey what can I say." Said Alicia Sarcastically."I do okay."

"Thank you young lady." Said Deker."For helping me. However, red ranger and I have unfinished business."

"We Do!" Snapped Jayden.

The two rangers get up regardless of their injuries as they prepared to fight.

"Oh hell no! You two aren't going to fight period!" Said Alicia. "You two are equally strong! I get that it will be pointless for you two to fight."

"Well be that as it may." Said Deker."We are both destined to fight no matter what has happened or who has gotten in the way."

"Besides you work for the pagan gods!" Said Jayden."Like I said days before. I will defeat you and I coming for them next."

"Ha-Ha-Ha! You think I actually care about the pagan gods and their plans?" Deker asked as he laughed. "I was just using them to serve my goals."

"What the hell do you mean?" Asked Jayden.

"They lifted my curse!" Said Deker. "I'm human again. But they did not take away the thirst for battle. So I'm just as deadly as ever. The pagan gods served their purpose."

"Just like you used Serrator to rebuild your sword." Said Jayden."So why did call them master."

"Heh like the green Dino ranger, they both put us on their controlling spell." Said Deker."But I believe the explosion broke it. But my thirst for the ultimate battle is still there.

"But without your curse you can do whatever it is that you choose." Said Jayden."We don't have to fight now! Just tell me where they are. Nai-No-Kami and Shine-Tsu-Hiko. It's time for those cowards to come out of hiding."

"Wish it were that easy." Said Deker. "Hmmm...I will tell you what. Agree to duel me and if you win, I will tell you where they are."

"No what did I say you guys aren't going to fight." Said Alicia. " You proved that its pointless Deker."

"Alicia I'm a power ranger and these pagan gods needs to be stopped." Said Jayden."Besides Deker is not leaving me much choice here."

"But Jayden...don't do this..." Pleaded Alicia.

"Alicia please. I know you care about me." Said Jayden."But my duty as a ranger must come first. I must fight to protect the world and you are part of the world. So I'm protecting you also."

"Okay just be careful and come back safe okay." Said Alicia. "But on one condition. You two get the proper rest and you will start fresh once your injuries are completely healed."

"Okay." Said Jayden."Does that sound good to you Deker?"

"Agreed!" Said Deker.

"Good now you two to bed now!" Commanded Alicia." I will make you some green tea."

The two rangers went to bed for when their injuries heal the great duel will begin.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

In the city, the other eight rangers make it to intercept the green Dino ranger.

"Hey you why don't you pick on someone you own size." Said Conner.

"I will let you know when I find them." Said the green Dino ranger."

"This guy has got on my last nerve." Said Ethan.

The rangers charged at the evil ranger. The three Dino rangers drew their weapons and started their attack. The green Dino ranger drew his dagger and countered their attacks. Five samurai drew their spin swords and used their quintuple slash. But the evil ranger quickly jumps out of the way and hits Conner, Ethan and Trent.

"Oh damn guys are you alright!" Said Antonio.

"This guy is going to pay for what he did to Dr. Oliver and Kira." Said Lauren."FIRE SMASHER! CANNON BLAST MODE!"

The three Dino rangers combined their weapons to the Z-Rex blaster.

"FIVE DISC BEETLE CANNON!"

"Z-REX BLASTER!"

The combined powers of the team unleashed a massive energy at the green Dino ranger. But he just stood there and absorbed the blast with his shield and sent it right back at the team making an small explosion. The rangers were on the ground. The green Dino ranger walks up to where Trent and Ethan were. The two tried to defend themselves but the green Dino ranger quickly reacted and grabs their hands and quickly stolen their powers. They demorphed and fell unconscious

"HA-HA-HA!" Laughed the green Dino ranger."Two down, one to go!"

Just then Conner quickly tackles the evil ranger and starts to attack him in superdino mode. Meanwhile the other samurai rangers were recovering from the blasts.

"Damn this guy is strong." Said Mike."He just took Ethan and Trents' powers. This is not good at all."

"Wait I have a plan." Said Kevin."Super samurai mode!"

"That didn't work against the black samurai ranger." Said Mike."What make you think that it will work this time?"

"But what if we all went super samurai mode and gave him everything we got." Said Kevin."I'm talking straight brute force."

"But how?" Asked Lauren."We all have to do it one at a time."

"Yes but he won't see it coming though." Said Kevin. "With airtime extra boost from shark attack mode and super gold mode."

"Sounds like a plan." Said Antonio."Just lead the way Kevin."

"Ok We are also going to alternate between the mystical band also." Said Kevin."Just follow my lead."

The samurai rangers plan went into motion. Back in the fight Conner was not doing to well as he was failing at every attempt to best the green Dino ranger.

"Now I will take your powers!" Said the green Dino ranger."Soon your debt to me will be repaid!" Next is the samurai rangers. I also notice how close you are to the female red. You always been a player. The reason why you and Krista never worked out. "

"What are you talking about?" Asked Conner.

"Oh yea I forgot your from the past." Said The green Dino ranger." You see right after high school, you and Krista were together until you cheated on her with Kira messing up her relationship with Trent also. You guys aren't even friends anymore."

"Impossible!" Said Conner. "There is no way in hell!"

"It's true. After all I was an FBI agent." Says the green Dino ranger.

Conners' eyes widen as he couldn't believe on what he heard. He now knows who the identity of the evil ranger: Devin.

"DEVIN! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Said Conner."HOW'D YOU SURVIVE?"

"Shine-Tsu-Hiko saved me just in time before the explosion of Bendis and Allahs' palace." Said Devin."He gave me the green Dino gem now I work for them. I've never felt so much power!"

"This is insane!" Said Conner. "Devin I admit that things didnt work out on the moon but. We can get pass that. Please Devin don't do this!"

"TOO LATE! ONCE I GET YOUR POWERS, YOU ALREADY DEAD YOU JUST DONT KNOW IT YET."

Devin was about to take Conners powers until an arrow hits Devin on the shoulder. The two rangers look over and sees Kevin in super samurai mode, Mike in shark attack mode, and Antonio in super gold mode.

"What is this? You challenge me yet again?" Asked Devin.

"TAKE THIS SUPER HYDRO BOW SUPER DRAGON SPLASH!"

"SHARK SWORD STRIKE!"

"SUPER GOLD MODE BARRACUDA BITE!"

The three attacks from the rangers made a direct hit on Devin causing him to feel a little pain.

"Damn you samurai rangers just won't give up huh?" Said Devin. "You think that's going to hurt me? Then you are sadly mistaken."

"Alright switch it up!" Said Kevin.

Kevin throws Emily the black box. Mike tosses Lauren the shark disc. Antonio stayed in his super gold mode after being healed by the mystical bands. Emily goes super samurai mode and activates her super earth slicer. Lauren morphs into the shark attack ranger. They each go in and deliver the same kind of attack to Devin.

"SUPER EARTH SLICER, SUPER SEISMIC CYCLONE!"

"SHARK SWORD BLAZING STRIKE!"

"SUPER GOLD SLASH !"

Again they landed a hit on Devin inflicting a great deal of damage to him. Conner quickly moves out of the way and Lauren uses the mystical band to heal Conner reenergizing him.

"You guys are really surprised me. " said Devin.

"And here's another one." Said Mike as he went super samurai mode." SUPER FORSET SPEAR! SUPER FORSET VORTEX!

Kevin went shark attack mode and starting using the shark swords abilities to deliver fast blows to Devin injuring him even more. Antonio uses his supergold slash to add to injury. The last part of Kevin's plan was put into motion. Lauren went super samurai mode. Emily went shark attack mode

"I'll show you to mess with my friends! SUPER BULLZOKA BULLZOKA BLAST!

"SHARK ATTACK MODE LAND SHARK STRIKE!"

The female samurai rangers deliver powerful blows at Devin as he couldn't defend himself.

"Damn it! I can't hold up against these samurai rangers." Said Devin."They are more powerful than I thought."

"I'm not finished yet!" Said Lauren."SUPER FIRE SMASHER!"

Lauren charges in at Devin. He defends himself with his dagger but Lauren super fire smasher was too big and to powerful to defend and was wide open to Laurens' next attack.

"SUPER FIRE SMASHER SUPER BLAZING STRIKE!"

Lauren delivers her finishing move to Devin knocking him to the ground. He barley gets back up but he's still willing to fight.

"I hope you didn't forget about me asshole!" Said Conner. BATTLIZER ACTIVATE!"

Conner morphed into his battlizer and immediately charges at Devin. He starts with his super stretch punches to Devin. Causing a great deal of damage. Conner gets ready for his finishing move hoping to defeat Devin.

"BATTLIZER CANNONS FIRE!"

The cannon blasts made a direct hit. Sending Devin flying to the ground. He barely gets up as blood started to ooze from his side. But to the rangers surprise, he uses the rest of the rangers Dino gem power to heal himself.

"Good job rangers." Said Devin. "You manage to hurt me. But it didn't last long. Now I'm going to show you real power!"

Devin takes his dagger and puts it to his mouth as if it were a flute. He started to play a tune. The tune had gotten louder. Soon a loud rumble came throughout the city as if it was an earthquake. Soon the rangers gazed upon the sea as a large mechanical dragon arose. Conner recognized it because it was the Dragonzord.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	27. Black and Green with Evil Part 4

**_Authors Note: _****_In this chapter I decided to rewrite and use parts of the super samurai episode "The Great Duel." Also to all my fans before you read this chapter you have to read a good friend of mines story by Greymon-Leader. Power Rangers Flight Squad. Warning if you don't read his story you won't fully understand this chapter. I do not own his characters just my own. Power Rangers Flight Squad is an adaptation of the Super Sentai series Jetman. I do not own power rangers or super Sentai. Just the main story. So I hope you enjoy this chapter today! Today I'm looking for three OC two males one female or vice versa. I just need character names for the main plot. So please leave them in the review or pm. So here is Black and Green with Evil Part 4._**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Witness rangers as your demise is at hand." Said Devin."Behold the legendary Dragonzord. ATTACK!"

The Dragonzord launches rockets from its fingertips locked in on the team. It fired on the rangers making a direct hit. As they yelled in pain they fall to the ground and they can barely move. The samurai rangers get up shook off the attack and countered.

"Time to form the claw armored megazord." Said Lauren."Conner get Ethan and Trent back to the megaship!"

Conner grabs Ethan and Trent and is teleported back to the megaship. Now the megazord battle will begin.

"CLAW ARMORED MEGAZORD ARMED FOR BATTLE!"

"You samurai rangers think you got all of the arsenal. But I'm going to show you some real arsenal. " said Devin"

He takes his dagger and plays another tune. Soon the Dragonzord started to transform a blue light surrounds the Dragonzord. The light dies down and the Dragonzord emerge as it has more resemblance to the Tricera zord.

"DRAGONZORD TRICERA MODE!"

"Whoa so that's why he took the dinothunder rangers powers." Said Mike.

"I don't care why! He must be stopped ranger or not!" Said Lauren."ATTACK!"

The claw armored megazord charged at the Dragonzord. Using their double katana strike on the zord but the abilities of from Ethans' Dino gem negated the claw armored megazord attack. The Dragonzord then went for a punch dealing a great deal of damage to the megazord. The rangers regrouped to plan their next move. Next Devin plays his dagger again and then his Zord completely changed again this time it resembles the Petra zord.

"DRAGONZORD PETRA MODE!"

The Dragonzord took off into the sky due from the abilities of Kiras' Dino gem powers and uses the Petra scream throw the rangers off balance and made a direct hit damaging the megazord more.

"HA-HA-HA-HA!" laughed Devin."You rangers keep failing at every attempt to top my Zord. Now I'm going to show you the power of the Brachio and the Drago!"

The Dragonzord transforms yet again this time it resembles the Brachio and the Drago zords. The samurai rangers quickly formed the Samurai Gigazord as they signal that they are not playing around anymore. The Gigazord and the Dragonzord prepared themselves as the city will be ravaged by their fight.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at Alicias' house, Jayden and Deker are almost recovered from their injuries. As they both lay in bed, Alicia tended to their every need even though they told her that she didn't need to.

"Wow you guys really pretty much recovered." Alicia said. "I still don't want you guys to fight but this is the fate of the world type stuff."

Deker jumps up grabs his sword Uramasa and Tells Jayden to meet him in the forest once he recovers. Jayden nods in agreement and Deker walks out of the room.

"Wow he sure doesn't waste any time does he?"asked Alicia.

"No..."Jayden replies.

"So Jayden why haven't your friends try to find you?" Asked Alicia.

"Two reasons: one I'm pretty sure my friends are in trouble themselves. Two since I knew Deker was here I put my samuraizer on airplane mode. So no one can track me." Said Jayden."Plus they can also find me when I morph but I haven't. I'm the only one that can deal with Deker. I dont know why but I feel it! I must!"

"Wow such responsibility." Said Alicia."I really do admire that Jayden."

"I think by tomorrow I will be better to face Deker." Said Jayden." I have to defeat him. The fate of the entire universe is at stake!"

Alicia leans over Jayden and gives him a kiss.

"What was that for?" Asked Jayden.

"It's for good luck and I'm your girlfriend now so you have to come back safe."

"I promise." Jayden said.

The new couple shared another kiss and started to cuddle in Jayden bed. Because tomorrow The great duel between Jayden and Deker will begin. But to unknown to their knowledge, Nai-No-Kami has found them.

"This is great!" Said Nai-No-Kami. "The red ranger and Deker will engage in mortal combat. And I will be there to watch and see this glorious battle."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few minutes after the megazord battle began. Conner was teleported back to the megaship with Trent and Ethan unconscious. Hayley quickly comes to the aid of the two and put them in the bed.

"Oh no he took Ethan and Trent's powers as well." Said Hayley.

"It's gets worse. He's Devin." Said Conner.

"No way." Said Hayley." I thought he was dead."

"So did we. Apparently the pagan gods had other plans for him " said Conner.

"But besides that I have some good news and some bad news." Said Hayley.

"You know I like my dessert first." Said Conner.

"I have of way of stopping Devin and I found a way to find Jayden." Said Hayley. "The meteorite that came from space that completely changed you guys personalities. We can use that to change him back to the old Devin before he became like this. And about Jayden. A few hours ago I got a faint signal of his samuraizer deep in the mountains. But then it turned off. Chances are he is there."

"Okay now give me the damn veggies!" Said Conner.

"About Tommy and the others. Since Devin took their powers, I noticed that their Dino gems and their life force are one and the same." Said Hayley."I'm afraid if they don't get their powers back soon they will die."

"That will never happen!" Said Conner. "Just tell me what to do!"

"Okay first we need to stop Devin. Luckily Cam came through again. As he took the remains of the meteorite and made a power disc. Get it to Lauren. Then go find Jayden. Hurry we are running out of time!

Conner takes the disc and remorphs and teleports back to the battlefield. Conner signals Lauren to come down from the Gigazord.

"What's up Conner?" Asked Lauren.

"I come baring gifts." Said Conner as he takes out the power disc."

"Wow you know how to shower a woman with gifts." Said Lauren."What does it do?"

"It will help defeat Devin. Plus I may know where Jayden is." Said Conner.

"Really? How?" Asked Lauren.

"No time for that. I need to go find him now. Our friends could die. Your their only hope right now." Said Conner.

"Alright just bring my brother back." Said Lauren.

"Count on it." Said Conner.

Conner teleports away from the battlefield to the mountains. Lauren prepares to fight Devin with the meteorite power disc.

"So it's only you and me Lauren! So my Dragonzord won't be the only one having fun."Said Devin."Let us begin!"

"I'm glad that I'm going to be the only one because I will be the ranger that's going to stop you right here and now!" Said Lauren.

Lauren takes the meteorite power disc and attaches it to her spin sword. She spins it and purple streaks of light emit from it. Soon her spin sword turned completely purple. Devin charges in at Lauren. The female red ranger took her stance and closes her eyes under her helmet. Devin is not phased on why Lauren isn't moving herself. But he didn't care. He gets to Lauren about to make her strike until Lauren dodges it and came in with her attack.

"END OF THE LINE DEVIN!" Said Lauren."METEORITE SPIN SWORD BLAZING STRIKE!"

Lauren made a direct hit on Devin. It was reall effective like Hayley said it would.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Devin was yell in pain as the sword was cutting his body. Also four streaks of light leave from his shield and off into space. The Dragonzord had instantly went back to his normal form. The Gigazord had the opportunity to strike but they couldn't because they will never attack defenseless opponents.

Devin demorphs and falls unconscious. Meanwhile back at the megaship, the streaks of light revealed itself to be the other Dino rangers powers. It quickly engulfed their bodies and they instantly woke up and remorphed. Hayley rejoices as she knew Lauren could do it.

"Power rangers victory is ours." Lauren said.

The other samurai rangers join her as they see the defeated green Dino ranger on the ground.

"Is he dead?" Asked Mike.

"No just knocked the hell out." Said Lauren."But he will pull through let's get him back to the ship."

Back at the megaship, the other Dino rangers were surprised that the green Dino ranger is Devin. He's is now laying there unconscious.

"Wow I never actually thought that it was Devin." Said Trent."I thought he was dead. We searched high and low for him back on the moon."

"Believe it." Said Tommy."The forces of evil will win by any means necessary."

"Dr.O is right." Said Kira."The pagan gods are going to pay for this."

"Hayley what about Devins' powers?" Asked Ethan.

"As far as I can tell, his powers are still active." Said Hayley.

"Hayley have you heard from Conner?" Asked Lauren.

"No not yet but I probably will soon." Said Hayley.

"Don't worry about Conner Lauren." Said. Ethan."One thing I know is Conner is headstrong he will come out of this no matter what comes in his way."

"I just hope He will make it to Jayden in time." Said Emily.

"I wish we can go help them." Said Kevin.

"Our duty is here." Said Tommy."We just have to trust them that they will return safely."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The dawn of the next day has come. Jayden makes his way through the forest. All he hears is the wind blowing and birds chirping. Seconds later, he sees Deker standing before him.

"So you finally recovered." Said Deker.

Jayden looks at Deker with a stern look on his face.

"I'm here. So when can we get this started?" Jayden asked.

"Oh don't act like you didn't wanted to fight." Said Deker your sword is just as thirsty as mine."

"WE HAVE NOTHING IN COMMON!" shouted Jayden.

"You don't seem to think so." Said Deker." But I can see it in your eyes. The same need to fight. The need to prove yourself worthy. I was right to choose you as my ultimate opponent."

Deker draws his sword and points it at Jayden. Jayden quickly draws his spin sword and grips it tightly as if he were trying to draw his own blood.

"I know one thing the pagan gods must be stopped. Only you know their location. Defeating you will lead me closer to defeating them." Said Jayden." It's time end this once and for all!"

The two samurai rangers took their stances and waited for the first move. The wind blew and they both charged at each other with all their might. The swords clash together as they struggled to get the upper-hand

"A duel to the end?" Asked Deker.

"Your End!" Replied Jayden.

Jayden breaks the clash and goes for Dekers' head but he misses as Deker dodges and chases after Jayden. They both circled around each other for a minute then they went back at each other again. Jayden tries to land a hit on Deker but he grabs Jayden and flips him to the ground. He goes in for multiple stabs but Jayden quickly rolls out of the way and gets back up. Jayden goes for another attack but Deker blocks with his sword and gives Jayden a head butt. Deker holds up with his sword and quickly morphs into the black samurai ranger. Jayden rolls over and takes out his samuraizer and quickly morphs into the red samurai ranger. The two rangers circled each other as round two of their battle began. Meanwhile Nai-No-Kami was watching and laughing as if it were a movie.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX **

In the forest Conner has been searching high and low for Jayden. There was no luck until Conners' morpher goes off.

"Go ahead Hayley."

"Conner! Jaydens' samuraizer has been activated." Said Hayley."He's not too far from you."

"I'm on my way!" Said Conner.

Conner was about to make his way until he got blast by a unknown figure.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Conner.

"You! I didn't think I'd run into you here." Said the dark figure.

The dark figure was a demon. It had two horns and was human shaped. He also had blue wizard cloths and had a wolf type face with wolf legs.

"What the hell?Paradox!" Said Conner."I thought you were killed. What are you doing in this dimension?"

"You red rangers thought you left me for dead!" Said Paradox."Luckily I survived. And I discovered something very powerful here in this forest somewhere. And I find this power and use it to get revenge on you red rangers."

"Not while I'm still breathing." Said Conner.

"Oh we are going to have to change that." Said Paradox.

Conner hold up his Dino gem and activates his morpher.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP, HA!"

Conner morphs into action and charges at Paradox. He draws his thunder max saber and lands an attack on the villian. But he blocks it with his claws and vigorously jabs Conner in the chest sending him flying into a tree. He falls and quickly demorphs. Conner barely gets up. Paradox runs up to land a attack on Conner until someone blasts him straight in the face.

"Who in the hell?" Said Paradox

"Not so fast! Paradox!" Said a voice."You think that I wasn't going to find you didn't you?"

"You son of bitch! You weren't suppose to have follow me here." Said Paradox.

The figure quickly takes out a device from which it appears to be a morpher a red one with a bird shaped on it.

"FLIGHT SQUAD BOOST POWER!"

The man quickly transform into a red power ranger suit with a red bird helmet silver mouth cover. On the body was a red eagle symbol with white spandex at the bottom and red boots. Conner recognized who it is.

"Dragon Strife. Wow it's good that I have a friend out here."

"Conner nice to see you again." Said Dragon."We will catch up later. Right now Paradox is going to catch a good ass kicking."

Dragon goes in a does a bicycle kick into Paradoxs' chest. Paradox falls over and quickly recovers.

"This is a waste of time." Said Paradox."I have to find this power. Then I can fight the rangers. Good day gentlemen!"

Paradox uses a smoke pellet uses it to make a fast get away. Dragon immediately demorphs and helps Conner.

"I see things haven't changed with Paradox." Said Conner.

"Only one thing he has broken Zedds ranks and has gone rouge." Said Dragon.

"He said something about looking for this great power." Said Conner.

"Yea I'm going to find him before he finds it." Said Dragon."Whatever it is!"

"Wait can you help me find Jayden?" Asked Conner.

"I wish I could but I can't I have a mission and I can't stray from it." Said Dragon."But we will meet again soon."

"Count on it." Said Conner

Dragon uses his wings on his suit and flies away. Conner continues his search for Jayden. What is paradox looking for? Who will prevail in the duel between Jayden and Deker? Will Devin ever come out of his coma? Find out as the story continues.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	28. Black and Green with Evil Part 5

Jayden and Dekers fight rages on and when no signs of letting up. Nai-No-Kami is just sitting back and watching with amusement.

"Ever since I acquired this power, I knew things will be different this time I will be victorious!" Said Deker.

"In your dreams Deker!" Said Jayden."I'm going to defeat you so I can finish Nai-No-Kami and Shine-Tsu-Hiko once and for all."

"That's only if you defeat me!" Said Deker."But I highly doubt that will happen."

Their fight continues meanwhile Conner hears the swords clashing. He's not too far from Jayden and Deker. So he quickly sprints up the mountain. Nai-No-Kami notices with anger.

"What the hell? Red Dino ranger why are you here?" Said Nai-No-Kami."He's going to ruin everything."

Jayden and Deker continued to fight to almost to an edge of a cliff Deker lands a light blow onto Jaydens' face. Jayden stumbles over but quickly defends himself as Deker came in for another strike Jayden counters with his own strike and both warriors landed a hit on each other. They both fall to the ground tired like they have been fighting for years. Conner shows up and sees Jayden and Deker on the to his knowledge that the black samurai ranger is Deker.

"Jayden I'm glad I found you. You look exhausted." Said Conner.

"Conner? Man I'm glad to see you." Said Jayden.

"Out of the way red Dino ranger this is between samurai!" Said Deker.

"Wait...is that Deker?" Asked Conner."Hes the black samurai ranger?"

"Believe it!" Said Deker.

Then Nai-Kai-Nami teleported before the three rangers.

"Red Dino ranger you fool. You interrupted my fight! I won't let you ruin it!

The black samurai ranger goes in after Conner. Jayden quickly jumps in front of Conner and takes the hit not without landing a blow on Deker himself. Nai-No-Kami sends a blast at both of the red rangers off the cliff. Deker rolls down the hill and demorphs. Jayden and Conner falls off the cliff. Jayden quickly grabs Conner and uses his symbol power to save them from the fall. Hours later Conner hears Jaydens' voice as he wakes up.

"Conner!...Conner!...Conner!...wake up!"

"Damn it! Deker the black samurai ranger? Man that's nuts." Said Conner. "That was a nasty fall. Thanks for the save. And here I am trying to save you."

"Funny how things work out." Said Jayden. "So how are the others? And have you guys found a way to beat the green Dino ranger?"

"I don't know yet. I gave Lauren something to stop him before I left to find you. And also the green Dino ranger is Devin." Said Conner.

"I thought Devin was dead." Said Jayden. "There was no sign of him on the moon. I'm sure of it. I hoped that Lauren prevailed."

"Another thing Nai-No-Kami revealed himself to us. This time he's no clone." Said Conner."We need to put him out of his misery."

"I...I...need to deal with Deker once and for all." Said Jayden."I need a favor from you. I need you to take care of Nai-No-Kami. Or at least distract him until I finish my fight with Deker. I can sense him coming for me. I have to defeat him."

Conner gets up as he recovered from the fall.

"No problem Jayden you can count on me." Said Conner."Just let me inform the others know your okay."

"Go ahead! But We finish Nai-No-Kami and Deker." Said Jayden."Right here and right now!"

"Hey we are red rangers after all." Said Conner.

"You got that right." Said Jayden.

Conner leaves from Jayden and activates his morpher and contacts Hayley.

"Hayley I found Jayden."

"That's great but where is he now?" Asked Hayley

"He's fighting Deker AKA the black samurai ranger." Said Conner

The rest of the rangers heard what Conner had said and were in shock.

"So how'd the disc work out?" Asked Conner.

"It work for the most part. Now Devin is here unconscious." Said Hayley.

"Also Nai-No-Kami is here." Said Conner." He wants to make sure that no one interrupts it. "

"Conner you need us to come to your aid?" Asked Ethan."

"No Shine-Tsu-Hiko is still at large and we don't know when he will strike." Said Conner."Don't worry we got this!"

"Okay just be careful." Said Tommy." Call if you need us."

"Gotcha over and out!" Said Conner.

Conner runs off to the forest to find Nai-No-Kami to finally face him. Meanwhile on the megaship the others tries to figure out on how to find Shine-Tsu-Hiko and finally defeat him.

"Damn it! The gap sensor can't find nothing." Said Hayley.

"Those two are real good for covering their tracks." Said Kira.

"What do you expect from a coward?" Asked Trent

"WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A COWARD." Said a voice.

The rest of the team looks over and Shine-Tsu-Hiko comes aboard the megaship and he is very angry!

"YOU HAVE SOMETHING THAT BELONGS TO ME! MY GREEN DINO RANGER YOU WILL GIVE HIM BACK AT ONCE!"

"I got one answer for that." Said Tommy. "RANGERS READY!

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA!"

"WHITE RANGER DINO POWER!"

"SAMURAIZER GO,GO,SAMURAI!"

"GOLD POWER, HA!"

The team morphs and draws their weapons and charged at the pagan god. He fires an yellow earth beam at them sending the heroes flying into the megaships computers. Hayley quickly teleports the rangers and the pagan god back to earth. The rangers immediately charges back at the villian. Shine-Tsu-Hiko uses his power of earthquakes to throw the rangers off balance. A sword materializes in his hands and jumps to the rangers while they are trying to regain their balance. And slices them all in the chest.

"Damn he's stronger in the flesh." Said Mike."We need to use the gold spin swords."

"Good idea." Said Kevin.

The four samurai activated their spin sword gold. Antonio morphs into super gold. The Dino rangers went super Dino mode. The heroes immediately charged at Shine-Tsu-Hiko. Meanwhile back at the megaship, Hayley and Jiwatches the fight util they hear a large moan in the recovery room. They both run quickly and Devin has waken up.

"Ouch! What the hell happened?" Asked Devin."Hayley? Why am I all bandaged up?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Asked Hayley.

"What am I suppose to remember?" Asked Devin work for the FBI and the last thing I remember was..."

Devin then gets a flash in his head and he immediately tells everything that went on even his presumed death.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE!" Said Devin."I CAN'T BELIEVE ALL THE PEOPLE THAT I HURT. MY FRIENDS, FAMLY, MY RELATIONSHIP!"

"Devin calm down." Said Hayley."What had happened?"

"Years ago after I graduated high school. Things in my life are going great in my life with me and Cassidy. I joined the FBI the job was great. But I had to have it all. I wanted to be the boss. So one day a dark figure came to me and told me I could have it. As long as I give my heart to darkness. I didn't believe him. But I said yes as a joke. But the next day I received a promotion. I thought it was just because I worked hard but could of been that deal I made. But I thought nothing of it. Years later I started to neglect my relationship, family, and friends. Also I became obsessed with the rangers for some reason. I started the program that can track every single ranger on earth. I never felt so evil in my life. I knew what I was doing but I couldn't stop. And everything that happen up until now. What made matters worse, The Pagan Gods Nai-No-Kami and Shine-Tsu-Hiko put some sort of mind control of over me and made me evil but they didn't know that I was already evil it just made me more evil. But thank god Lauren saved me."

"It's good to have the old Devin back." Said Hayley."But right now the rangers are in trouble."

"What am I to do?" Asked Devin.

"Your powers are still active." Said Hayley.

"And this will be your chance at redemption." Said Ji."Help the rangers. Like it or not you are a power ranger. Now that you have a clear mind, you have a responsibility to the world."

Devin gets out his bed and puts on his clothes. He looks on the viewing screen and sees the rangers in trouble. They are not faring well against Shine-Tsu-Hiko.

"Devin they need your help." Said Hayley."Like Trent you can use the power for however you choose."

Devin looks in confusing and starts to cry as he couldn't believe on all the things he had done. He gazes upon the viewing screen again and he looks and he sees Shine-Tsu-Hiko laughing hysterically. Devin gets angry and starts to ball his fists.  
>Back at the fight. The rangers succumbed to the pagan god earthquakes and immediately demorph. The rangers had injuries to where they can't get up. Lauren tries to use one of the mystical bands but she falls unconscious.<p>

"HA-HA-HA" laughed Shine-Tsu-Hiko."Face it all those times you defeated the others, they were the weaker ones. The next twelve are the most deadly. Myself and Nai-No-Kami are the tip of the ice berg on what's to come. But if I destroy you now, they won't be any need for them because we will rule this world."

From out of nowhere Devin teleports in front of the pagan god. Shine-Tsu-Hiko smiles as his green ranger had returned to him.

"Ah You have returned. Unfortunately for you I did your job for you."

Devin says nothing as he looks at the rangers there on the ground. Shine-Tsu-Hiko laughs hysterically .

"Well I see you want to finish them off." Said Shine-Tsu-Hiko."Ok go ahead. Nai-No-Kami is waiting for us."

"How about I finish you." Said Devin.

Devin quickly does a spin kick to Shine-Tsu-Hiko. To the rangers surprise they now know who's side that Devin is on.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" asked Shine-Tsu-Hiko."

"Your going to pay for what you did you Foreign object!" Said Devin.

"A foreign object? "I GAVE YOU POWER AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!" Asked Shine-Tsu-Hiko.

"Save it!" Said Devin." Your about to be taken down by your own creation!"

Devin holds up his wrist and it was a green Dino gem bracelet and a morpher activates. It was the shape of a dragon.

"DRAGON RANGER POWER UP!"

Devin transforms into his respected ranger suit. The others were teleported back to the megaship as an devastating battle was about to begin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back in the forest, Jayden patiently waited for Deker to return. He hears a sound of a horse coming his way. He quickly runs around a corner and he sees Deker before him mounted on the horse.

"Glad to see you didn't run away." Said Deker.

"I never run from a fight!" Said Jayden.

Deker smirks at Jayden as he respects Jayden for wanting to continue to fight. Jayden immediately takes out his samuraizer.

"SYMBOL POWER! HORSE!"

A horse appears before Jayden and he quickly mounts it.

"Lets finish this!" Said Jayden.

Deker and Jayden yelled their battle cries as they charged at each other they both clash their swords together as their battle shows no sign of ending. Nai-No-Kami is still watching. But to his surprise, he was about to have a fight of his own. Conner shows up he's sees Jayden and Deker fighting. Then he sees Nai-No-Kami watching.

"Hey pagan god don't think your going to just sit on the side lines."

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA!"

Conner morphs into his ranger suit and immediately goes super Dino mode. Nai-No-Kami was surprised but he quickly uses his insect barrier to block Conner from attacking him. Conner jumps over the barrier and lands a hit on the pagan god. As he falls over, he tries to recover and run away but Conner makes sure that he doesn't get away.

"You fool why are you interrupting me yet again." Said Nai-No-Kami"

"Your not getting away this time!" Said Conner. Your going to pay for using those two innocents as your doubles. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT COWARDS!"

"Like in Chess the pawns go first." Said Nai-No-Kami.

"Well in the end I will be the one to say checkmate." Said Conner."Lets finish this once and for all you ready!"

"Too late!" Said Nai-No-Kami. "IRON INSECTS CLUSTER ATTACK!"

Iron insects come from the pagan god and makes a direct hit on Conner. Conner knows that it's going to take more to defeat him by himself.

"TRIASSIC RANGER! BATTLIZER ! SUPERFIRE POWER!"

"Oh the battlizer egh. Your going all out but that won't help you!" Said Nai-No-Kami." You should of stayed down and ran back home when you had the chance!"

**_One forest, four warriors, two epic battles. Meanwhile Devin has joined the side of good and he's the only one that can defeat Shine-Tsu-Hiko. What will be the outcome? Find out as the conclusion of the Black and Green with Evil Saga concludes!_**

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	29. Black and Green with Evil Part 6

**_Authors Note: The saga of Black and Green with Evil Concludes in this chapter . For those who haven't done it yet. You must read Greymon-Leaders' Power Rangers Flight Squad to understand nexus chapter and the next. Flight Squad is based on the super Sentai Jetman. I dont own power rangers Flight squad or super Sentai. Just my story and my OCs'. So with that being said here is Black and Green with Evil Part 6_**

"You will fall to my sword Deker." Said Jayden.

Deker does a battle cry and quickly morphs into the black samurai ranger and gallops his horse and charges at Jayden.

"SYMBOL POWER, GO GO SAMURAI!'" Said Jayden.

Jayden morphs as well and charges at Deker

"Lets finish this!" Said Deker

"Then lets finish it!" Said Jayden.

While the two samurai rangers reach the end of their duel, Conner and Nai-No-Kamis' fight intensifies.

"SUPER STRETCH PUNCH!"

"IRON INSECTS CLUSTER ATTACK!"

Conner blocks the pagan god attack with his super stretch punch.

"Give it up ranger." Said Nai-No-Kami."I'm stronger than Deker and Devin combined. You will never win!"

"I'm a power ranger I will never give up!" Said Conner. "DRAGON YO-YO!"

Conners attack made a hit on Nai-No-Kami. He stumbles over but quickly recovers.

"INSECT BLADES! INSECT BARRIER!"

Several blades of insects comes towards Conner. He blocks with his Triassic shield. Conner counters with his cannons but its negated by Nai-No-Kamis' insect barrier. Conner uses his stretch legs to jump over the insect barrier and lands a hard kick and a stretch punch upon Nai-No-Kami. The pagan god then summons a nun chucks and sprints at Conner. He uses basic techniques to attack Conner but its block by Conners' fists. Conner lands a punch upon his chest not without a hit on his face.

"Red ranger no matter what you and your friends do, you all will lose everything." Said Nai-No-Kami."This world will be ours for the taking. NOW TAKE THIS INSECT HORNETS STING!"

Several hornets came from nowhere and shot their stingers at Conner. Conner managed to dodge a majority of them. But two stingers manage to hit on Conners' arms poisoning him.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH! Damn! What the fuck did you just shoot me with?" Said Conner.

"My poisonous hornets." Said Nai-No-Kami. " The poison will spread to your body and kill you! So your already dead Ha-Ha-Ha!"

Conner falls to ground and yells in pain. Jayden and Deker hears his cries during their duel.

"CONNER!" Shouted Jayden

"Hey pay attention red ranger!" Said Deker. "This fight is not over yet!"

"No this fight has gone on long enough." Said Jayden."Its over Deker!"

"Your not leaving this fight!" Said Deker. "I told you my thirst for the ultimate battle needs be satisfied."

"Damn it Deker. My friend needs my help." Said Jayden.

"Damn you Shiba! Our battle was about to reach its climatic conclusion you choose to withdraw." Said Deker.

"If you want someone to blame. Blame Nai-No-Kami."Said Jayden.

Deker looks over at Nai-No-Kami. He gets angry at the fact that his ultimate battle is interrupted yet again.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand Deker." Said Jayden."Now if you will excuse me, I must help my friend."

Jayden barely walks away from Deker. But due to his exhaustion he falls to the ground. As he grabs breath. Deker walks over and helps Jayden up.

"It's pointless Shiba." Said Deker."I can tell that if you fight him now, you'll die certainly. That I cannot let happen."

"What are you saying?" Asked Jayden.

"I'm going to help you." Said Deker." Because no body is going to defeat you but me. But this also doesn't change anything. Our duel will commence once this is over. Got it!"

"Got it!" Said Jayden." Now lets do this!"

Jayden and Deker agreed to put their fight on hold to combine their powers to defeat Nai-No-Kami.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back in the city Devin and Shine-Tsu-Hiko gets ugly.

"You fool what do you have to gain by fighting me?" Asked Shine-Tsu-Hiko."To fight against me is certain death."

"I had a change of heart." Said Devin."I've seen the light. I have a chance for redemption and this is where it starts."

"The only thing that your going to accomplish is death!" Said Shine-Tsu-Hiko."SAND GLASS SHARDS!"

Shards of glass came from the villain. It made a direct hit on Devin but it made little damage.

"Whoa! I would been really hurt if it weren't for my shield." Said Devin.

"WHAT!" Said Shine-Tsu-Hiko. "Impossible."

"Now I'm about to show you that your great creation will about to be your great downfall." Said Devin."SUPER DINO MODE!"

Devin goes superdino mode for the first time unleashing powers that he had never had before.

"What is this superdino mode?" Asked Shine-Tsu-Hiko.

Devin charges at the pagan god. He fights widely as the villian uses his power of earthquakes to throw Devin off balance but Devin was too quick for the earthquakes. Devin quickly grabs onto Shine-Tsu-Hiko and starts to attack vigorously. Shine-Tsu-Hiko stumbles and tries to attack but Devin charges again and quickly drew his dagger and started to slice at the villian delivering punishing blows at the Pagan god.

"Why are you on the wrong side Devin?" Asked Shine-Tsu-Hiko."Don't you that your planet is doomed? So why fight?"

"Redemption and I'm a power ranger it's my responsibility!" Said Devin

"WELL YOUR RESPONSIBILITY IS WHAT IS GOING TO CAUSE YOU TO DIE!" Shouted Shine-Tsu-Hiko."NOW TAKE THIS EARTHHHHHHHHHHH BURIALLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

The ground before Devin started to consume him as if it were quicksand. Devin tries to move away but the ground sucking him in was too strong and it had completely sucked him in.

"HA-HA-HA-HA! YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT THAT YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?" Said Shine-Tsu-Hiko as he laughs."IM A GOD AND I WON'T BE THE SUBJECT TO RIDICULE TO BE DEFEATED BY A RANGER THAT I CREATED I JUST WON'T!"

"Well your in for a big disappointment !"shouted Devin from underground."

"WHAT IMPOSSIBLE! BUT HOW!" Said Shine-Tsu-Hiko.

"Guess your not as a god as you think you are." Said Devin."THIS ENDS NOW! DRAGON DAGGER DRAGON DRILL ATTACK!"

Devin Dragon dagger turned into a weapon like drill. Devin throws it at Shine-Tsu-Hiko. The villian couldn't believe his eyes as his own creation is about to kill him. He smiles as he looks at the irony of that. He accepts his fate and the dagger connects to his heart immediately killing him. Shine-Tsu-Hiko has met his end. Devin is victorious.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back in the forest, Nai-No-Kami started to stomp Conner. Conner can't move due to the fact that he is poisoned.

"YOU SEE RED RANGER YOU CAN'T WIN NO MATTER WHAT YOU DID. YOU EITHER GOING TO DIE BY MY POSION OR YOU DIE BY INTERNAL BLEEDING! THE CHOICE IS YOURS!"

From out of nowhere Nai-No-Kami was hit in his face by fire and a wave of darkness.

"Third choice! You be destroyed!" Said Jayden.

"Humph." Said Deker.

"Deker what the hell is going here." Said Nai-No-Kami."Weren't you suppose to be fighting your great duel."

"Shiba over here had a to help the red Dino ranger." Said Deker."My ultimate battle was interrupted yet again by you. And for that you must pay."

"Jayden I don't what the hell is going on here but I'm glad to see you." Said Conner.

"Don't worry about it Conner." Said Jayden."We will take care of this!"

"Whatever you say." Said Conner."But you got some explaining to do later!"

Jayden and Deker draw their spinswords and charged at their common enemy. Nai-No-Kami does his insect barrier to block the both of them out. Jayden uses his blazing strike to destroy the insect barrier and Deker uses his darkness waves to lands hit on the villain dealing a great deal of damage.

"Deker what are you doing! I gave you this power and you dare and use it against me." Said Shine-Tsu-Hiko.

"Your mistake is that you thought I shared the same goals as you." Said Deker."You lifted my curse and gave me more power than I ever dreamed of. You served your purpose."

"YOU FOOL DONT YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU DONE?" Shouted Nai-No-Kami."YOU HAVE JUST REVOKED YOUR RIGHT TO LIVE ONCE WE RULE THIS WORLD!"

"I have no concern for world domination." Said Deker."I only want the ultimate battle and the ultimate end no more no less. Your in my way so you must be dealt with."

"YOU FOOL YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!" Said Shine-Tsu-Hiko."SEE IF YOU CAN STOP THIS! INSECTS OF THE FORSET ATTACK.

Thousands of insects come from out of nowhere. And they all were heading towards Deker and Jayden. Deker knows we can't defend against thousands of insects. Jayden quickly tried to protect Deker but it made a direct hit on the two causing an explosion. Nai-No-Kami believe he was victorious. But once the smoke cleared, he's in for a big surprise. Jayden was morphed into Shogun mode negated the thousands insects. Deker was saved.

"Oh no another Battlizer." Said Nai-No-Kami." THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Believe it. There is no running away this time." Said Jayden."Ready Deker?"

"Lets finish him!" Said Deker

"Not without me your not!" Said Conner as he gets up."Despite my poisoned state I'm going to help finish him as well."

"URAMASA DARK SCORPION STING!"

"CANNONS BATTLE BLASTS"

"SHOGUN STRIKE!"

The battle blasts made a direct hit on the pagan god while it was followed by the direct attacks from Jayden and Deker.

"DAMN YOU POWER RANGERS YOU THINK YOU'VE WON!" Said Nai-No-Kami."THIS IS ONLY THE TIP OF THE ICEBERG. DEKER YOU WILL ESPECIALLY BE TAKEN CARE OF FOR YOUR TREACHERY!

Nai-No-Kami explodes without warning the three rangers have defeated him and this time it was the real deal. After the battle Jayden and Deker hurried and got Conner back to the megaship. Hayley managed to get the poison out in time. Everyone else was prepared to fight Deker but Jayden stopped them as he told them that if it wasn't for Deker they wouldn't be alive. Five days have passed and Conner has made a quick recovery that's because Lauren asked him out on a date. Deker wants to have his grand duel again with Jayden but its interrupted by Alicia calling them.

"Hey Jayden are you alright I haven't heard from you." Said Alicia.

"I'm okay." Said Jayden." Don't worry."

"So how did The fight go?" Asked Alicia.

"Postponed for the moment." Said Jayden."But we finished those two pagan gods though."

"That's great!" Said Alicia."This cause for a celebration. I'm inviting you and your friends to my house for a little victory party. Oh yea that includes Deker."

"I don't think Deker is the celebrating type." Said Jayden.

"I don't care." Said Alicia."Hes a power ranger like it it not he helped saved the world that day so he deserves it too. You all be here by night fall."

"Okay we will be there." Said Jayden.

"Just make sure that you don't stand me up Jayden Shiba." Said Alicia.

Jayden hangs up his samuraizer and when he turns around he sees Deker.

"So are you ready Shiba?" Asked Deker.

"Fight? now?" Said Jayden."Sorry cant Alicia is throwing this party for us to celebrate our victory."

"What does that have to do with me." Said Deker.

"Alicia invited you especially." Said Jayden.

"The woman who cared for us." Said Deker."Well I am the one to repay my debts. But know this Shiba once tomorrow comes our duel will begin."

"Okay no problem. And also put on some decent clothes." Said Jayden."Thats why Emily and Kira are going to take you shopping."

"Shopping? What the hell?" Said Deker in confusion.

Emily and Kira come in and grabs Deker by both of his arms and started to Drag him out of the room. The rest of the rangers come in behind Jayden as they see Deker being dragged away by Emily and Kira. The team laughs hysterically.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the channel ten action news Cassidy gets off the phone with Ethan because she was invited to Alicias' party. As she gets ready to go, her security informed her that she has a visitor. It was Devin.

"DEVIN YOUR ALIVE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"In the flesh." Said Devin as he smiles.

"Your smiling I haven't seen that in years." Said Cassidy.

Devin takes out flowers from behind his back and hands them to her.

"Wow thanks." Said Cassidy "What are these for?"

"Part of my apology." Said Devin."Look I know things ended bad between us. I wish I could explain what happened to me these past couple of years but I'm the old Devin again. I'm unemployed but it could be worse."

"I'm glad that you are starting to get yourself together. But I'm kinda seeing Ethan now and things are going great."Said Cassidy.

"I know Ethan filled me in on the way here. I'm just here on my path for redemption." Said Devin."Thats why I'm the new green Dino ranger."

"Your are the green Dino ranger that was terrorizing the city?" Asked Cassidy.

"Yes unfortunately but I'm good now and I've joined the team." Said Devin."I have a long way to go before I completely reformed."

"I'm glad that you are taking responsibility for your actions Devin." Said Cassidy. "Look lets talk on this later. I know you know about the party at Alicia house tonight lets just have a little fun okay."

"Right!" Devin says.

"Oh by the way, you look good and green." Said Cassidy."See you later on alright!"

"Okay see you there." Said Devin.

The former couple embrace each other in a huh and Cassidy kisses Devin on the cheek and walks away. Devin walks out of the station and walks to his car. However he senses a dark presence and quickly looks behind him.

"Who's there?"

But it was no one there. Devin thought nothing of it and got in his car and drove off. But on top of the TV station was a unknown figure watching Devin from Afar.

"LOOKS LIKE DEVIN HAS HAD A CHANGE OF HEART. NO MATTER HE'S STILL GOING TO PAY WHAT HE OWES. HIS SOUL IS ALREADY MINE HE JUST DOESN'T KNOW IT YET HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

The dark figure disappears into darkness. Was this the person that Devin spoke of that made him evil right before Shine-Tsu-Hiko made him more evil. Who is it and what could it mean for the team and especially Devin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In Tokyo, Mia has been hanging out with Buddha followers. More followers had joined their group. They try to convince Mia to join but she lies and make excuses on why she can't. One night they get impatient.

"Mia why in the hell are you putting off on joining the great Buddha? He grows impatient. Don't you won't to be spared his wrath?"

"Uh...sorry I must go." Said Mia."Daichi just called me into work. I must leave."

"Your not going anywhere." Said the leader of the group."Not until you show Buddha the proper respect."

"And like I said I must go!" Said Mia.

The man quickly grabs Mias' arm. Mia immediately pulls her arm away and draws her spinsword and hacks it to tell them to move back. The group started to chant.

Nam Myoho Renge Kyo Nam Myoho Renge Kyo Nam Myoho Renge Kyo Nam Myoho Renge Kyo Nam Myoho Renge Kyo Nam Myoho Renge Kyo Nam Myoho Renge Kyo.

A dark aura surrounded the group and sent a dark energy blast at Mia knocking her over to the ground. Mia was quickly put restraints on her and they are going to force her to follow them until from out of nowhere, a creature that looks like a dragon comes and knocks the group down with its tail. Mia fainted as the Dragon grabbed her and flew away in time. Hours later Mia wakes up in a apartment and sees a glass a water on the night stand. she immediately gulps it down Seconds later The dragon reappears again before Mia. She goes for the defense until the dragon spoke.

"Whoa whoa Mia! Calm down." Said the dragon."Is that how you treat your friend."

"Wait! Daichi!" Said Mia.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the team made it to Alicias' house and the celebration began. Emily and Kira gave Deker a complete makeover. His beard was trimmed and his hair was put into a ponytail. He is also wearing a black sports jogging suit but not without Uramasa on in his possession. For hours the team laughed,ate,sang, and couples did slow dancing. Everything was going great until large energy blast caught them off guard.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Jayden.

"At last I finally found what I was looking for." Said a Dark voice.

"Oh no I forgot about him." Said Conner."Paradox!"

"Paradox!" Said Tommy and Jayden.

"What do you want Paradox?" Asked Conner.

"HER!" Said Paradox as he points at Alicia.

"Me? Why?" Asked Alicia.

"Oh you will find out soon enough."  
>Said Paradox.<p>

"Not while I'm around!" Said Jayden.

Paradox snaps his fingers and then all of a sudden what look like zombie samurai came up to him. There swords were hands. Also they looked like ghouls with dead samurai armor.

"Destroy them!" Said Paradox."I will take the girl myself.

The zombie samurai charged at the rangers. The others like Hayley, Cassidy, and Alicia stood back. Deker morphs and charges at the zombies. The rest of the rangers soon followed.

"GO,GO,SAMURAI!"

"GOLD POWER!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP HA!

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!"

"DRAGON RANGER, POWER UP!"

The rangers morph and started to cut down the zombies. But as they went down they quickly got up. And more kept coming. Meanwhile the girls were out of harms way until Paradox appears before them. He immediately knocked out Hayley and Cassidy and grabs ahold of Alicia.  
>Jayden barely notices.<p>

"ALICIA!"

"JAYDEN PLEASE HELP ME!" Said Alicia.

"He can't help you now!" Said Paradox."Your coming with me my little woman.

The team tries to get through the zombies but they wouldn't stay down and more kept coming.

Paradox laughs and immediately teleports away from the battle with Alicia.

"ALICIAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jayden shouted.

From out of nowhere, A flash of red completely destroys the zombies with ease. It was Dragon Strife the flight squad red ranger.

"Damn I'm too late." Said Dragon."He an eluding creature. Jayden, Conner, Tommy what the hell happen?"

"Paradox took Jaydens' girlfirend." Said Conner.

"Oh no!" Said Dragon. "So that's what he was after. I'm such a fool why I didn't figure it out before."

"Dragon if you know something tell me." Said Jayden.

"Ok...Paradox came to this dimension looking for a being known as Hybrids." Dragon says.

"Hybrids? Hybrids of what?" Asked Jayden.

"That's all I know." Said Dragon."And if Paradox took your girlfriend, then I'm afraid to say that she is one of them."

**_The team looked shocked as they never heard of these hybrids before. What sort of powers does Alicia have? And will the rangers save Alicia in time before Paradox taps into her hidden powers. Find out as The Pagan God Attacks continues..._**

**_To Be Continued..._**


	30. The Origin Of The Pagan Gods Part 1

**A new threat has come to our universe. They are known as The Pagan Gods. Questions have arisen. Where did The Pagan Gods come from? What motivated them to want to rule earth? How many are there? Find out as the origin of The Pagan Gods Commences...**

Unknown Time and Place a man who his name is also unknown was in constant pain everyday. One day he uncontrollably vomits but it wasn't waste it was a portal. Unknown to the man he walks through the portal. He sees nothing but white and he has also have trouble breathing as the air gets denser. The pain started to get worse. As he screams but no one hears him. Several minutes later, a big hole opens up on his back. He tires to look back and see but the pain was too much for him. After hours of agonizing pain, it was over. The air was suddenly easy to breathe. He gets up and looks behind and to his eyes before him are twenty babies. The man is baffled on how this is humanly possible. The babies cried widely. The cries not only hurts the mans' ears the white void started to crumble. The man didn't know what was going on but he had to put a stop to their crying. He manages to stop the crying he manages to stop their crying by yelling at him. They suddenly stopped. He deduct that they are not ordinary babies. Because they are already self-aware on who they belong to. The man began to raise the babies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A year goes by and they already smarter than the average one year old plus they are already size of teenagers. One day the man discovered the children started to gain unnatural abilities. Also more of them mutated from when they born into monstrous creatures. Soon the man discovered to have powers of his own. Another year goes by and they completely grown into adults. They started to fully understand their powers. They can fly and their strength has no equal. The man was scared. One day the man started to see visions from adust the void and sees earth but then he sees many planet earths of different universes. Then he sees those universes collapse on each other. He tries to close his eyes and shakes the horrible vision that he is seeing. However they get worse as he couldn't believe his eyes. The children that he raised were responsible for the destruction. He is horrified that the children that he raised will destroy for what is now the multiverse. He later sees the center of the multiverse Earth Prime. He sees a special type of law enforcement that keeps the natural order of the universe. He gets angry as they do nothing. The next few days he discovered that he can make the portal that once brought him to the white void. He leaves temporally to Earth Prime to seek help for his children and warn them. He goes and speaks with the Time Council and begs them to help stop the horrible future but The Time Council wouldn't hear of it. All they could say was "We will not trust the judgement of just one man. And the future is not written in stone." They threw him out and to never return again. Furious the man returned to the void and sees his children getting more control of their powers an accepting who they are. The man could not let the horrible future happen and he's also someday going to get vengeance on the Time Council for not heading his warning. He hated on how they can just sit there as the multiverse could crumble at the hands of his own children.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Desperate for help, the man travels outside the void again this time through deep space and he comes upon the planet Eltar. He sought the help of Zordon. He told of the horrible future. Zordon took heed and traveled back to the void with the man. He sees not a threat but potential to be heroes. For the next three centuries, The mans' children have fought on the side of good. The man was pleased as Zordon managed to find his children purpose in their life. One day the children lost Zordon as Rita Repulsa trapped him in a time warp. The man mourned but later, something started to manifest. His own powers were getting stronger but that he will keep to himself. Without Zordon, who will mentor his children? One night, the man started to see visions again. His children are still responsible and attempted to rule the universe but one by one they were defeated by multicolored warriors. Now he fears of losing his children. So to save them, he must deceive them.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	31. Reinforcements from another Dimension 1

**_Previously on The Pagan God Attacks._**...

Devin has joined the team and defeated Shine-Tsu-Hiko. Meanwhile Deker and Jayden had put their duel on hold to defeat Nai-No-Kami. Meanwhile in Japan, Mia was attacked by the buddist clan. But was saved by a dragon who revealed himself to be Daichi. After the defeat of the two pagan gods, the rest of the team goes to Alicia house to have a party but is interrupted by Paradox. He captures Alicia just before Dragon Strife shows up. He reveals to the team that the reason for Alicia being kidnapped because she is known as a species known as a hybrid. Find out as more revelations are revealed today!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A hybrid?" Said Jayden in confusion. "What the hell is that?"

"Yes a hybrid." Said Dragon."she has supernatural abilities."

"If she has abilities, wouldn't she have used them to get away?" Asked Tommy.

"It could be that she doesn't even know that she is a hybrid." Deducted Dragon."That is why we need to find her before Paradox finds a way to harness her powers."

"How long have you been here anyway?" Asked Conner.

"I've only been here a couple of weeks." Said Dragon."I'm actually stranded here. That's the second reason on why I need to find Paradox. When he was revived. My team and I quickly reacted and tried to defeat him but he manages to come across prototype dimension device he made the jump not before I grabbed on to him once I got here he was gone. And I had no contact with my team at all. It's been stressful. I did not know where I was until I saw Conner battling Paradox. And once I found out Jayden was here also I knew our paths would cross."

"Don't worry Dragon." Said Jayden. "We will help you finish paradox for good this time and save Alicia."

"Meanwhile we need to get back to ship and do a wide scan. On finding Alicia and Paradox." Said Tommy.

The rangers helped Hayley and Cassidy to their feet. They teleported back to the ship and started a wide scan on Alicia and Paradox. So far there was no luck. But in the meantime Hayley manages to help dragon to get in contact with his team back in his dimension. Hayley puts the communication on the screen and sees a familiar face known to Dragon on the screen it was a black male with glasses and had on a yellow shrit. It was the techno wizard of his team Jake Gardner the yellow flight squad ranger.

"Jake! It's me Dragon. "

"Dragon? Oh my god!" Said Jake."It's you wow you have been gone for way too long."

"I only been gone a couple weeks." Said Dragon.

"Try months." Said Jake."I've been trying to track you and recreate that dimension machine. But Paradox has the only one. I'm afraid your stuck there until you get it from him."

"Damn time must be slower here then back at home." Said Dragon. "Don't worry I have friends here that will help me finish paradox."

"I see. Another team of rangers." Said Jake. "I will do what I can on my end but I will gather the others so they can say hi."

Jake gathers the rest of the team to talk to Dragon. The other four rangers were glad to see him. They introduced themselves to the team. Tim he is the black flight squad ranger. Rose which is Dragons' love interests. She is the white flight squad ranger. Communication specialists Jane is the blue flight squad ranger. The next ranger is who Jayden and Tommy recognized is Cole. Former red wildforce ranger and is now trapped in Dragons dimension. So until he goes home, he has joined the fight as the flight squad gold ranger.

"Wow Dragon you look like shit!" Said Tim.

"Don't say that to him." Said Rose."He has been through enough already."

"Wow great communication link." Said Jane."How you managed to do this?"

"Thanks to Hayley here." Said Dragon."She used my morpher to boost the signal."

"Wait maybe I can use what Hayley did and amplify it with our morphers to Dragons. However he's going to have to match that with four more rangers. If we do it correctly we will be able to open up a small rift and cross over to you guys dimension and help you fight paradox but it may take some time."

"Great Hayley will get to work on it right away." Said Tommy. "I will be one of the rangers that will assist Dragon."

"Ok Jake and I will get started as well." Said Jane.

"Hey you guys take care of yourselves." Said Cole.

"We are going to kick some Paradox ass real soon." Said Tim."

"Keep your head up Dragon we will be there soon." Said Rose.

"I sure hope so." Said Dragon. "Over and out."

The communication link ends and Hayley went to work immediately. While Jayden worries about Alicia. Hours later Hayley is finished the dimensional portal meanwhile the scanner came upon the Paradoxs location. Jayden immediately takes off. But five had to stay behind with Dragon for the project to work. Kira, Ethan, Emily , andTommy remained behind while the rest went after paradox.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In an undisclosed location was Paradoxs temporary hideout. He had Alicia tied up as she was scared for her life.

"Let me go you fucking asshole! Or Jayden will kill you where you stand." Said Alicia.

Paradox slaps Alicia in the face. Blood oozes from her mouth as she starts to cry.

"Quiet hybrid." Said Paradox."I have something for your boyfriend and his friends. BARAN! KIBA! MAXIMUS! I SUMMON YOU."

Three warriors appeared before Paradox and Alicia. Baran is a shadow creature that Paradox found in Egypt. He was the Phariser for the pharaoh Ra. But now he's now Paradoxs right hand man. Kiba is a tattoo artists. But whatever he draws comes to was a MMA fighter he was kicked out because he killed five of his opponents. One was an accident and the others were intentionaly. Now he's just an cold blooded killer.

"You summon us Paradox." Said Baran.

"Look I need time to perpetrate the extraction of the hybrids powers." Said. Paradox."Kill anyone who tries to comes here."

"Got it!" Said Baran."Let's go!"

The three body guards sped away. The location of Paradoxs hideout is an abandoned baseball stadium. Minutes later Jayden and the rest of the team shows up."

"Jayden slow down we will find Alicia ." Said Lauren.

"Paradox will pay for what he's done." Said Jayden."I will destroy him if its the last thing I do."

Several attack dogs came from out of nowhere to attack the team. The rangers quickly dodges and wonder why dogs are attacking them. Then unknown to them Kiba appeared before them.

"Your trespassing on private grounds leave at once." Said Kiba.

"Who are you?" Asked Jayden.

"I'm Kiba! Servant of Paradox and expert tattoo artists. You see these dogs before you. I drew them myself and whatever I draw comes to life. And they are under my command."

"I've never seen this before." Said Lauren."human beings with supernatural powers. Do you think he could be a hybrid?"

"What the hell is going on here." Said Devin." If the FBI knew about this, they won't stop until they rounded them all up."

"SAMURAIZER! GO, GO, SAMURAI!"

"GOLD POWER!"

"DINOTHUNDER POWER UP! HA!"

"WHITE RANGER! DINO POWER!"

"DRAGON RANGER! POWER UP!"

The rangers morphed and drew their weapons and charges at their enemy.  
>Kiba orders his attack dogs to attack the rangers. The rangers quickly destroyed them. Kiba quickly drew more dogs but this time with explosives unknown to the rangers. The rangers made hits to the dogs but the dogs exploded throwing the rangers off balance. Jayden immediately gets up<p>

"Damn it! I don't have time for this! I got to save Alicia!"

Lauren and the others gets off the ground and walk up to Jayden.

"Jayden I know how frustrated you are." Said Lauren."Go find Alicia. We will cover you. Please be careful."

"Thanks Lauren I will." Said Jayden.

Kiba creates more dogs with bombs on them. He sics them to the rangers. Jayden charges at them as the rest of the team follows. Lauren draws the bullzooka, Kevin fires his hydrobow, Mike uses his forest spear, Conner uses his thunder max blaster, Devin uses his dragon dagger, and Trent uses his laser arrows to keep their distance from the dogs with bombs. Jayden sprints at Kiba and immediately flips over him and ran inside the stadium. Unknown to Kibas attention the others immediately attacked him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the stadium, Deker shows up looking for Jayden. He stumbles upon a back entrance to Paradoxs lair. He draws Uramasa and breaks down the entrance and sees Paradox torturing Alicia.

"What the hell? HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT ME!" Said Paradox.

"Deker! Oh thank god please help me." Said Alicia."Where's Jayden?"

"Don't worry As we speak Shiba is on his way." Said Deker."I will set you free once I take care of this vermin Paradox."

From out of nowhere, a shadow figure grabs Deker and brings him outside far away from Alicia and Paradox. Deker stumbles over and gets back up. The shadow figure appears to be Baran.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Deker.

"I'm Baran! Your in my master way and I have been ordered to kill on sight. So you have two choices: you either turn away now or be destroyed."

"Sorry but I can't let you hurt this woman also I owe her for saving my life." Said Deker." I afraid that you have to fight. Once this is over I will pierce your heart with my sword."

Deker holds his sword up and transform into the black samurai ranger and attacks his enemy. Baran draws a spear and charges in as well. Their weapons clashed and trying to kill each other. Deker does a shoulder roll and tries to land a hit on Baran until the Phariser disappears before Dekers eyes. Confused, Deker immediately looks for his enemy. Frustrated, Deker takes out his black samuraizer.

"SYMBOL POWER, REVEAL YOURSELF!"

Deker symbol power created a shroud of darkness it covered the battlefield. Soon the shroud grabbed Baran and thrown him to Deker. Immediately the black samurai ranger took his spin sword and used his darkness wave attack and made a direct hit on Baran. The villain falls to the ground in pain. Seconds Later Deker immediately runs towards to where Alicia and Paradox are at. But then a dark barrier comes around Deker blocking him from advancing. Deker smirks under his helmet as he figures his fight is far from over.

"I see it will take more than that to cut you down." Said Deker."A mistake I keep making and one I will soon break!"

"Using darkness as your weapon?" Asked Baran."Ha! You don't know the true powers of darkness! You don't know who you are dealing with!"

"Save it! Less talking! More fighting!" Deker said as he points his sword at Baran."Ready for round two?"

Baran draws his spear yet again and charges at Deker. The black samurai ranger immediately charges at Baran and round two of their fight began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Tokyo at Daichi's apartment, Daichi explains on what happened when he recused Mia.

"Surprised. I'm sorry you I didn't tell you but how you explain tell someone. Like hi my name is Daichi and I'm a dragon."

"Yea I would suppose its kind of silly." Said Mia."But I understand I've dealt with a lot worse trust me."

"I forgot to ask you. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Well since you risked your secret, I will tell you mine. I'm the pink samurai ranger. It's a long story on why I'm here." Said Mia.

"It's okay as long as I know that you can trust me." Said Daichi."But one thing remains, what are we going to do about these Buddhist?"

"I don't know about we. But I have to stop them for trying to release Buddha." Said Mia."It's too dangerous for you."

"Uh last time I checked I'm a dragon and I saved your life." Said Daichi. And also I'm your boss and what I say goes I'm in!"

"Ok your in but one other thing, how did you become a dragon?" Asked Mia.

"Actually I've always been a dragon." Said Daichi. "I'm the first in thousands years. It is said that the first dragon mated with someone in my family and I guess it skipped generations until I was born. But This is my first time transforming in years. I glad to say that it's such a rush to fly and saving people. So lets do this!"

"Okay together!" Said Mia.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jayden manages to get inside the stadium. He sprints further in the stadium until he comes upon a man meditating heavily. It was Maximus

"Hmmmmmm I see you are alone and you close to rescuing your damsel." Said Maximus."But I'm afraid you reached the end you either turn around or things will get ugly."

"Sorry I can't do that." Said Jayden."My friends made it possible for me to make it this far I will not just turn around."

"I knew you would make that choice." Said Maximus." But it's your funeral."

Maximus gets up and takes off his shirt. He cracks his neck and starts to warm up. He starts to jog in place and punch in the air viciously. Jayden draws his spinsword. They both took their stances and began to charge at each other. Jayden does his blazing strike at Maximus but the ex MMA fighter quickly maneuvers around it. Jayden jumps up and raises his sword and goes for a finishing blow until Maximus catches his sword and swings Jayden around throwing him into the spectators seats. Jayden gets up and shakes it off. Jayden morphs into super samurai mode and charges back at Maximus.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Shouted Jayden." SUPERSPIN SWORD BLAZING GUILLOTINE!"

Maximus dodges Jayden attack but the gusting flames from the super spinsword made contact with his skin burning him. Not immediately after through the pain Maximus grabs Jayden and super body slams him to the ground.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Shouted Jayden in pain." I can't move!"

"That should of killed you!" Said Maximus."I warn you now! Stay down because if you get back up...Heh heh...I'll kill you!"

_**Maximus words rest on Jaydens ears as he never experienced this kind of fight before. Meanwhile the others are in their own tight spots with the other two of Paradoxs and Daichi have teamed up to put a stop to Buddhas plans. But will the two be enough? Also will Dragon and the other flight squad rangers make it in time to defeat paradox before its too late? Find out as the pagan god attacks continues.**_

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**Author note:** **_Next chapter will be the conclusion of The Origin of The Pagan God Attacks. A little filler action I know but I want to keep the suspense up. I've also been busy because I'm in school and writing my all African American ranger team. Look out for the first chapter really soon. But until next time. Thanks for all you guys reviews! HAPPY 20th ANNIVERSARY! POWER ON!_**


	32. The Origin Of The Pagan Gods Part 2

The man gathered them to "celebrate" their good deeds that they have done. He brings them to the white void then he quickly uses his powers and seals them away. They didn't know why they were being locked away but the man said that someday they would understand and was never heard from since that day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The children were furious but then one of them had a vision not of the future but what is going now on planet earth and the human beings. They started to get angry. The humans were killing each other with war, greed, and famine. They wanted to break free . They combined their powers and they managed to make a portal to planet earth. But one problem it tries to immediately but a few manages to go through. The few of the children took charge and ruled the humans for five thousand years there was peace and prosperity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One day the man senses that something is wrong. Then he starts to get visions of the future. Nothing has changed his children were still defeated by the unknown multicolored warriors. So he goes back to the void and seals it permanently. He later goes to earth and seals the few that made it to earth in tombs. But his act was not without cost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The humans have mated with his children and they also have powers of their own. They were passed down from parent to child. As their DNA went as far as another four thousands years. Some of The humans descendants that mated turns into supernatural creatures. From werewolves, vampires, and ETC.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man watched as the descendants idolized his children as gods. He had to put a stop to it. He uses his powers to turn them into myths than truth. The others that were trapped in the void saw their father doing everything he could to keep them from existence. To their knowledge the gods believed that the man is protecting humanity from them. But people on earth didn't stop believing in them. They have monuments on the few that made it to earth. The man didn't stop as he created more ways that they wont worship them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One day in the year 1, he saw the birth of Jesus Christ. He watched as Jesus spread his influence across the world until the year 36. He was betrayed and crucified on the cross. But after three days and three nights , Jesus arose again from the dead. So the man help create religion so that people will only believe in him. The man was pleased that the fate if his kids were spared once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

However, the gods didn't see it that way. Jesus heard of theses gods also and he warned people that they are false gods so he named them pagan gods. The more centuries that passed the more angry they got. They started to hate humanity even more. But most people stilled believe in them. They started to see that the humans that followed them started their own religions and beliefs. Furious the man quickly reacted and started to slowly erase the religions that the followers created. It's the early twenty first century the pagan gods. Started to slowly break the white void. Their father tried to stop them but with their combined powers, they manage to send their father to an dark outside of time never to be heard from again. Now the pagan gods are free to leave the white void but they weren't powerful enough for them to all leave at once. So they each had to do it a few at a time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first was the youngest Tupan he was suppose to make a way to release his brothers and sisters from the the void but he never came. They looked through the void and sees that he was somehow met his end through eleven multicolored warriors called the power rangers. The pagan gods were thought to be invincible. How can they be defeated by humans even if they have powers if their own. Next was Ganesha, Belemere, and Kane Milohai. They thought the three would defeat the rangers but they were wrong. Not long after Ganesha fell to his death. Soon after Kane Milohai met his end. Much later was Belemere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shine-Tsu-Hiko, Nai-No-Kami, Bendis, and Allah were the next ones to make it out of the void. Bendis and Allah were capturing humans and using them as their sex salves but that soon came to the end as the rangers interfered yet again. Bendis met her end by her own husband and Allah was defeated by his own attack. Shine-Tsu-Hiko and Nai-No-Kami devised a plan to use the rangers powers against them by creating their own rangers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The green Dino ranger and the black samurai ranger did the two pagan gods bidding; however, to their misfortune they were defeated by their own creations alongside the rangers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now that they are only twelve of the pagan gods left the fight is only just the beginning. The battles will get more climatic in the chapters to come.

To Be Continued...

**_Author Note:_****_ Well the origin of the pagan gods is finished next chapter will finish off the flight squad team up arc and the new pagan god will be introduced so stay tuned_**


	33. Reinforcements from another Dimension 2

**Previously on The Pagan God Attacks**

_**Paradox has kidnap Alicia Jaydens' girlfriend. For she is a creature known as a hybrid. Dragon Strife the flight squad red ranger has come from another dimension to stop paradox. Now he awaits for his team to come help join the fight. Meanwhile Daichi the dragon has agreed to help Mia to stop Buddha from coming into our world. Back on the other side the team has found paradox and engaged in battle with Paradox and his men Baran, Kiba, and Maximus. Dekers' battle with Baran continues. Kiba battle with the rest of the team. Jayden is in a tight spot as he faces ex MMA fighter Maximus. The battles are about to conclude today!**_

Jayden uses his sword to get up. He holds his side in pain. Maximus comes back in with another punch into Jaydens' stomach. Jayden flies into the bleachers of the stadium just before he demorphed. Jayden coughs up blood but he still gets up. Jayden draws his spin sword and wipes the blood from his mouth still determined to save his girlfriend. Jayden here's the cries of Alicia as Paradox is torturing her.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Demanded Jayden.

Maximus charges in back at Jayden and goes in for a flying kick. Jayden summons the strength to get up to attempt to counter. Maximus is about to land his kick on Jayden until he jumps up and thrust his spin sword onto Maximus chest. After the attack Jayden has trouble breathing as the attack has taken a lot out of him due to his injuries. Maximus stands up and holds his chest as he bleeds heavily.

"Damn...I...don't have much...symbol power left...but I got to save Alicia...she's counting on me to save her...Damn it...I can barely walk.." Said Jayden as he thought to himself."This guy is not going down...I'm almost out of symbol power! I have to use it all to defeat him!"

Jayden takes out the shogun disc and attach it to his spin sword and spins it. He immediately transformed into Shogun Mode.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the stadium. Deker and Barans fight intensifies. Their weapons clashed as shrouds of darkness went all over their battlefield. They both double back to catch their breath.

"Give up black ranger!" Said Baran. "Your pathetic symbol power of darkness fail into comparison to mine. I told you before you don't know what your dealing with!"

"Save your speech!" Said Deker."Last Chance! Get out of my way or be my swords next victim!"

"No!" Said Baran.

Deker sighs and spins his dark spin sword and it turns into his Uramasa.

Deker charges in back at Baran. The villain draws another spear and charges in as well to finish off the battle!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside of the stadium, Lauren and the rest of the team battles Kiba and his explosive drawings of dogs. The rangers manage to dodge most of the explosive attacks but how long can they keep this up?

"This guy won't let up!" Said Conner.

"Is there a limit to his powers?" Asked Mike."Its not like he draws all this on paper."

"He's getting on my last nerve." Said Lauren."I got a plan to defeat him but I'm going to need you guys!"

The team gathers in a short huddle to make up their plan meanwhile Kiba draws more dogs with bombs on them. They immediately charge at the rangers. They dashed and manages to connect to the team and exploded. Kiba was about to walk away until from the smoke it was the shark sword making its way towards Kiba. The villain immediately draws an animal to defend him from the attack.

"What! That attack should of killed you all!" Said Kiba.

The smoke clears and it was the team alive and well. The three Dino rangers went superdino mode. Kevin went shark attack mode. Mike summons his forest spear. Lauren activates her spin sword gold mode. Antonio morphs into super gold mode.

"Alright Conner, Ethan, Trent, you take out any thing he may draw up." Said Lauren." Mike and I will get in front of Kevin so he can get a grand strike to Kiba. That's the plan everybody ready!"

"READY!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the megaship, Hayley manages to open up a small rift to open up a dimensional doorway. Soon the other five flight squad manages to come on through. Dragon was happy to see them. Including Rose his love interests.

"Guys I'm glad you made it you don't know how much I missed you guys." Said Dragon as tears form in his eyes.

"Glad to see you too buddy." Said Jake.

"Guys we will all catch up later." Said Tommy. " Right now we need to help the others and stop Paradox!"

The rest of the flight squad team nods in agreement as they prepared for battle in a dimension different from their own. But due to the portal being unstable, the portal will be open only for two hours. So time is of the essence.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jayden charges in at Maximus in shogun mode. Maximus charges widely. Jayden jumps. Maximus jumps. They both landed their attacks upon each other and ended on the opposite side from where they jumped. Jayden demorphs and breathes heavily. Maximus just stands there. Jayden is out of symbol power and he hopes that Maximus doesn't make another attack. Maximus turns around and charges at Jayden. Jayden can't move as he is exhausted from his symbol power. Just before Maximus was about to land his attack a pair of legs lands a kick upon Maximus chest causing him to stumble to the ground. It was a young man wearing dark blue jeans, a black leather jacket with a red shirt underneath.

"Who dares?" Asked Maximus.

"How dare you attack a defenseless human being." Said the man.

"Who are you to judge me?" Asked Maximus.

Maximus tries to move but the impact of the young mans kick stopped him in his tracks.

"Damn that kick was really powerful plus from red ranger shogun mode I can't go on. I must retreat."

Maximus retreats back into the stadium. The young man quickly rushes to Jaydens aid.

"Are you alright? Your in bad shape we need to get you to a hospital."

"No...no...no..." Replied Jayden."I have to save my girlfriend. You shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous!"

"I think I can take care of myself." Said the young man."But for the look of things you can take care of yourself also."said the young man."Something tells me that I should leave you to it."

"Thank you." Said Jayden.

Jayden gets himself up and is about to head into the stadium. Until he turns around to the young man.

"I just wanna say thank you for saving my life." Said Jayden."I didn't catch your name."I'm Jayden."

"Troy Burrows." I hope you find your girlfriend."But something tells me that we will meet again someday."

Troy and Jayden shake hands. Jayden barely walks away inside the stadium to catch up to Maximus. Meanwhile, Baran has the appearance of being defeated by Deker. The black samurai ranger demorphs and catches his breath.

"I told you! You were nothing more than my swords next victim." Said Deker. " Now if you'll excuse me I must move on to Paradox."

Deker walks away but from behind him a dark aura from Barans' body. Unknown to Dekers knowledge the aura hits Deker. Deker stopped from moment but thought nothing of and moved on. Few minutes later Deker sprints back to the area where Paradox and Alicia. He barges in the room and draws his sword yet again.

"Like I said before, let the woman go! Your lackey has been defeated now its your turn!"

"Deker thank god you alright!" Said Alicia.

"Don't even think about it. Minions attack!" Said Paradox.

Paradoxs' undead samurai minions appears before Deker. Deker smiles and draws Uramasa and made quick work of the minions.

"Now it's your turn Paradox!" Shouted Deker.

"I don't think so!" Said Paradox " Take this!"

Paradox shoots an dark energy ball out of his mouth onto Dekers chest. Deker doubles back holding his chest as he goes back in to strike Paradox but the villain shoots several dark energy balls. Deker dodges and slices through the dark energy attack. Paradox creates a more powerful energy blast and launches it at Deker. He tries to block it with Uramasa but the impact sends him flying back outside. Paradox flies after him outside leaving Alicia unattended. A sword materializes in his hands and points it at Deker.

"Since you have a knack of getting in my way!" Said Paradox."I'll destroy you myself!"

From out of nowhere, Kira, Tommy, and Ethan morphed into action and jumped in the air with their weapons drawn and goes for an attack but Paradox blocks with his sword. They three double back and circled around Deker.

"What are you guys doing here?" Deker ask." I don't need your help!"

"Your welcome!" Said Ethan.

"Four rangers will make no difference." Said Paradox.

"How about eight rangers?" Said a voice.

"What!" Said a confused Paradox.

Emily and the flight squad rangers have showed up.

"What...how..."said Paradox

"Yea you think you was going get away from us Paradox?" Asked Dragon. "We are going to finish this! Right now!"

While the fight between the eight rangers and Paradox is about to begin, Jayden makes it to where Alicia is being captive.

"Alicia thank god you alright!" Said Jayden."I'm going to get you out of here."

Maximus barges in the room and tackles Jayden. In pain Jayden barely gets. Out of breath and tired he picks himself up with his spin sword.

"Damn you Maximus! Get out of my way!"

"I'm going to kill you. For inflicting harm on me!" Said Maximus."Prepare yourself."

"Damn I'm too injured to fight! I have to save Alicia she's counting on me! What to do?"

As Jayden thinks to himself, he then remembers something that he learned from his father long before his last battle. He told Jayden that once out of symbol power if needed, he can call upon his life force in place of symbol power but its the most riskiest move to make. Once exhausted you'll die. Jayden thought long and hard but to save Alicia he must do it. Jayden channels his life force energy and starts to glow red. Maximus is blinded by the red light. Soon Jayden was morphed into action.

"But...how?" Asked Maximus."Where did he get this extra power?"

"Last chance run away now or face my power!" Said Jayden.

Maximus charges in at Jayden. Jayden summons his fire smasher and charges in as well. They both meet in the middle and landed their attacks on each other and they each doubled on the opposite side of each other. Jayden remains standing but Maximus has fallen to his death. Jayden immediately cuts Alicia free and gives her a hug.

"Are you alright?" Asked Jayden.

"I'm fine but thank you Jayden. That's really amazing on what you did there." Said Alicia.

"Alright now get to safety!" Said Jayden. "I'm going to help the others finish Paradox once and for all."

Alicia hides and Jayden takes off into battle but he started to feel pain in his chest as tapping into his life force energy it's staring to take a toll.

Back at the Kiba fight, the rest of the team manages to defeat the Kibas' life drawings. And now they have him cornered.

"Give it up Kiba!" Said Lauren."Its over with!"

"Damn you power rangers!" Said Kiba."I guess...I have...no choice...BUT TO RETREAT!"

Kiba quickly draws a huge bald eagle and hops on its back and began to fly away at a very fast speed.

"NEXT TIME RANGERS YOU WON'T BE SO LUCKY!" Said Kiba from afar.

"Damn we had him." Said Conner."I think this guy is going to cause a lot of trouble in the future."

"Yes but in the meantime we got to help the others." Said Lauren." Let's go!"

Back at Paradox fight, the rangers show no sign of giving up and neither does he. Few minutes later, Lauren and the others show up.

"BULLZOOKA BLAST!"

Paradox blocks the blast with his sword sending it right back Lauren. Conner activates his battlizer and deflects it with his cannon blast. Kevin armed with the shark sword and Antonio morphed into supergold mode launched attacks at Paradox. The villain blocks but the recoil managed to do little damage. The rangers regrouped.

"So these are the flight squad rangers?" Asked Lauren. "It's nice to finally meet you guys."

"The honor is all ours." Said Dragon."anything to finish Paradox once and for all!"

"Wait where's Jayden?" Asked Lauren.

As soon as those words left Lauren's mouth, Jayden shows up morphed into super samurai mode.

"Jayden your alright." Said Lauren."where's Alicia?"

"She's safe out of harms way. Now we must finish paradox!"

"You fools! You have gotten in my way for the last time!" Said Paradox. "GHOULS DESTROY THEM!"

"Alright Rangers this is it!" Said Jayden.

"Remember we got less than two hours or the flight squad rangers can't make it home." Said Tommy."So lets get it done."

Deker gets up and re-morphs and draws his sword. The rangers lined up as they prepared for battle.

"SAMURAI RANGERS READY!"

"FLIGHT SQUAD RED!"

"FLIGHT SQUAD BLACK!"

"FLIGHT SQUAD BLUE!"

"FLIGHT SQUAD YELLOW!"

"FLIGHT SQUAD WHITE!"

"FLIGHT SQUAD GOLD!"

"POWER RANGERS FLIGHT SQUAD!"

"TYRANNO!"

"TRICERA!"

"PETRA!"

"BRACHIO!"

"DRAGO!"

"DRAGON!"

"POWER RANGERS DINOTHUNDER!"

RANGERS TOGETHER, RANGERS UNITE!"

The rangers took their battle poses and charges into battle against paradox while the rest of the rangers took care of an army of ghouls, the three red rangers took on Paradox.

"Bring it on rangers!" Said Paradox

"SUPER SPINSWORD"

"SHIELD OF TRIUMPH!"

"FLIGHT SWORD!"

The red rangers started their attacks on Paradox but he blocks them effortlessly. They regrouped. Conner and Dragon drew their blasters and opened fire. Paradox flies away from the blast before it made impact. From the smoke Jayden flies in with his super fire smasher and slashes Paradox upon his chest. Conner and Dragon immediately come in with additional attacks. Paradox counters now with electrical shocks coming out of his eyes striking Conner and Dragon in the chest. Jayden charges up his fire smasher and does a double strike to Paradox inflicting more damage.

"You think you can defeat me with your pathetic weapon? I barely felt that!" Said Paradox.

"Well I guess I'm going to need more power to defeat you!" Said Jayden."Guys stand back I will finish him."

Jayden breath is starting to shorten drawing upon his life force is straining his body.

"ALRIGHT! SHOGUN MODE! POWER OF THE ANCESTORS!

Jayden charges and attacks Paradox. The villain attacks with his sword but Jayden charges his shogun saber with heavy fire. He makes his strike onto Paradox sword and breaks it. Paradox is dumbfounded.

"NO! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Said Paradox.

"NOT ON MY WATCH! SHOGUN STRIKE HIYAH!" Shouted Jayden.

Jayden makes his grand strike on to Paradox gut. Blood gushes as Paradox tries to hold on to his life long enough to inflict one blow onto Jayden but it was too late Paradox has met his end. The rest of the rangers defeated ghouls. The rangers regrouped around Jayden congratulating him. But something went wrong Jayden immediately demorphs and falls to the ground. The rest of the team quickly comes to his aid. Antonio uses one of the golden bands to heal Jayden but it didn't work. Mentor shows up and told the rangers that Jayden had tap into his life force after he exhausted his symbol power but it will kill him eventually.

"So Jayden is gone!" Said Alicia from afar.

She walks up to Jayden lifeless body. She starts to cry.

"Jayden...no...all this happen is because of me..."

Tommy puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Listen Alicia...We all took that risk when we all became power rangers...I don't think No one knows that better than Jayden."

"But...he...can't...die" said Alicia.

Something started to happen to Alicia she starts to have a lavender glow. The rangers were astonished on what's happening. Alicia grabs Jayden, hugs and kisses him. Jayden body started to glow red and Lavender his wounds started to heal and his eyes began to open. The team was amazed that Alicia has brought Jayden back to life.

"Huh...what's going on?" Asked Jayden."Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Alicia cries more and starts to laugh. She's amazed with herself and now knows why Paradox wanted her.

"I can't believe your okay." Said Alicia.

"Why wouldn't I be is there something wrong?" Asked Jayden.

The others rejoice as Jayden is alive and well. But one question remains: if Paradox knew of Alicia power all long, who or what was he trying revive?

Later the rangers make it back to the megaship in time for the flight squad rangers to make it home.

"Power Rangers victory is ours!"

"Thank you guys for all your help Dragon." Said Tommy."Once again, the forces of good have prevailed."

"Yea but one of Paradoxs' flunkies Kiba is still at large." Said Conner."But we will handle him when he shows up again."

"Cole this is your chance to stay this will be your only chance right now." Said Tommy.

"I want to but now I've joined up with a new team and I will help them save their world. But thanks." Said Cole.

"Alright guys we must go! Who knows what's been going on back at home." Said Dragon." So be ready for anything!"

"Right!" Said the other flight squad rangers.

The rangers exchange handshakes and hug. Hayley opens up the portal and the flight squad rangers departed . The team had time for rest and relaxation. Jayden spent more time with Alicia by going on more dates. Conner and Lauren went out on their first date. Ethan and Mike went back to their video games and watching T.V. Not until Emily and Kira made them come with them to see Emily's sister. Trent and Tommy continued to work on the secret project with Hayley. Meanwhile Kevin couldn't help but think about Mia and what's she's doing. He once again tries to call her to see she will answer. This time she has answered but it sound like she is in trouble.

"Kevin I'm glad you called I need your help." Said Mia.

"Mia what's going on?" Said Kevin.

"Another Pagan god by the name of Buddha is coming and I don't think I can beat him alone." Replied Mia.

"Okay I will get the others and..." Said Kevin but Mia cuts him off.

"No Kevin I just need you." Said Mia."I know you would do this for me. Please come alone. I'm in Japan Ill meet you in Tokyo."

Kevin gets off the line with Mia. He immediately gets dressed and heads off the megaships bridge he grabs the black box because he knows that he's going to need. But unknown to his Knowledge Devin is behind him.

"Going somewhere?" Asked Devin.

"I'm going to assist Mia." Said Kevin. "Don't try to stop me!"

"Stop you? I'm going to help you." Said Devin." I know Mia doesn't want no one else to come. How I know this? I sort of listened on in your conversation. But that doesn't matter. Your dealing with a Pagan god and even with Super samurai mode your still going to need back up. So I'm coming with you. One ranger to another."

"Okay okay! It wouldn't hurt for a little back up!" Said Kevin." So lets do this."

The two rangers head off to Tokyo to help Mia defeat Buddha. Back in San Francisco, Deker trains to himself as he is disappointed in the last battle.

"Goddamn It! How could I let that Baran get the best of me? At this rate Ill never defeat Shiba."

"You can defeat him with my help." Said a voice.

"Who the hell is that?" Asked Deker.

"Oh you know who I am." Said the voice."You thought you defeated me! Not before I left a piece of my essences within you. That is the true powers of darkness. I can give you the power to have your ultimate duel."

"Baran how dare you!" Said Deker."I will not borrow anyone's power I will use my own."

"No matter I'm here to stay." Said Baran."You will need me eventually I guarantee it!"

Barans' voice disappears. Deker disregards and continues to train hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's a dark rainy night. A married couple is walking through the park. They had enough trouble just getting through the rain but then they hear snarling noises. They tried running faster but the sounds got closer and closer until it was too late both the man and the woman was unconscious on the ground with bite marks on their legs. It was creature and it revealed it self to be a werewolf and it dragged the two away into the night. In a undisclosed location, the man and woman wake up noticing the bite mark on their legs. They are both scared and don't know what to do. The werewolf that took them away appears before them and immediately transforms into a man.

"Welcome my new brothers and sisters to the pack. I'm Lucius. What are your names."

The two revealed themselves to be Malik and Tasha.

"What the hell is going on here?" Asked Malik.

"What is this pack and what are you?" Asked Tasha.

"I can tell you as of now the lives you once had are over." Said Lucius."Now you are reborn stronger and nothing can stand in your way. And you also have Immortality. You see there are many here at first they were just as confused as you were. But after a few transformations, they had to accept on what they are."

"And what is that?" Asked Malik.

"Werewolves!" Said Lucius."You have came apart of something than bigger than yourself. So I hope you had boring lives because this is where the excitement begins."

"So...what is you to us our leader?" Asked Tasha.

"Thanks for the flattery but not quite!" Said Lucius."For I'm am merely the talent scout. Our leader is our father. The first true werewolf  
>Filtiarn!"<p>

_**Filtiarn? Is he another Pagan God? What new trouble will this bring for the team? Also will Kevin, Mia, Daichi, and Devin defeat Buddha without the help of the rest of the team find out as the story will continue.**_

_**To Be Continued... **_


	34. Fan thoughts

Hi Jonesman2007 here,

I'm posting this is that I want know your opinions and or predictions of how the story is going to go, how's it's going to end. Which ranger needs more character development an any thing you wanna ask me go ahead. Because this story won't go as far as it did without you. Also I want to know your top five most favorite fights in the story so far. Well that's it for right now here is a sneak preview of the next chapter.

"Hey why don't you pick on someone who fights back!" Said Lauren.

The men said nothing and ran away. Conner and Lauren started to chase the two men around a corner. Just when the two red rangers got around the corner the two men started to jump higher than any human Onto a rooftop. astonished. conner quickly picks Lauren up and uses his superspeed to top of building. They search around until they came upon nothing but the clothes that the men were wearing.

There you have a preview of the next chapter tell me what you think also so until next time.


	35. Tombs Part 1: Wolfpack

Seventeen hours have passed since the battle with Paradox, we join Tommy, Trent, and Hayley as they work on a top-secret project.

"Man this is hard work." Said Trent."But I know it would be worth when the time is right."

"Yea that's why we got to keep working." Said Tommy with determination." The others will love this as soon as it finishes."

"Guys guys there someone who would like speak to you." Said Hayley as she came storming in.

Trent and Tommy headed toward the megaships bridge and the communication link was open and it was Mack's father the world-famous archeologists.

"Okay tell them what you told me." Said Hayley.

"Thanks. First I would like to say that's its nice to meet you." Said ."I know you all are dealing with the Pagan gods and I think I found something that you might find disturbing. But you need to come to my mansion in San Angeles immediately.

The transmission ends. The three left for San Angeles an hour later they make it to the mansion. They're greeted by Mr. Hartford's butler Spencer.  
>He guided them to where was. To their left was Mack Hartford the red operation overdrive ranger.<p>

"Guys it's good to see you again but I wished this was a social visit."

"Right son. I just came back from several archeological digs and I came by some disturbing discoveries." Said .

"What you find?" Asked Tommy.

brings several pictures up on a viewing screen. They were different locations. They were five different tombs that were recently opened.

"What are you looking at?" Asked Tommy.

"These tombs have been recently since the pagan god arrival, there was massive mystical activity throughout the world." explained ." Which opened these tombs. I tried trailing on who or what were in those tombs. But no luck. However I took pictures of the tombs and deciphered them and learned the names of the five tombs and they are Lilith she's queen of the vampires,Buddha the true psychic,Banda collector of fallen souls,Filtiarn is the first werewolf, and finally Apophis the legendary dragon."

"So all these guys were in tombs?" Tommy asks as he folds his arms."And they might have been here for thousands of years before Christ I'm willing to bet this is most intriguing."

"Indeed." Said Hayley."You don't think that the pagan gods been around all this time?"

"Wait! Didn't Samuel say that the pagan gods just popped into existence?" Asked Trent as he turns to Tommy.

"Yes Trent. He did." Said Tommy."When I went to the dimension The Beginning of All, we met another time master there with four-time force rangers. He had a hatred for Samuel but why?"

"Maybe Jayden is right not to trust Samuel after all." Said Hayley.

"Your right Hayley." Said Tommy." I believe Jayden's instincts will one day saves us all."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back in San Francisco, Conner and Lauren are enjoying a lovely evening at McDonald's. Conner manages to get coupons so he could actually save more money. Regardless Lauren never had fast before.

"Wow Conner this is really good." Said Lauren as she stuffs a double cheese burger and fires in her mouth." I've never had this kind of food before other than Mia' cooking. All I ate was sushi, rice, and water."

"Glad I can take you away from that and Mia's cooking." Said Conner while he takes a sip from his coke."

"Awwwww thank you." Said Lauren as she leans in to Conner giving him a kiss on the lips. As the two were sharing a kiss they heard screams on the outside. They immediately wastes no time and headed outside. As they struggle to get through the terrified citizens, they were two bank robbers both male wearing mask to hide their identities. They also had no weapons.

"Hey didn't your parents teach you not to take things that don't belong to you?" Asked Conner Sarcastically.

The two say nothing and started to attack Lauren and Conner. Conner flips out the away and started to throw punches at one of them. He blocks effortlessly countering with a sweep kick throwing him off-balance. Conner then uses his Dino gem power to get his balance back and does a super speed kick onto the mans chest. Conner smiles singling to the man that he's got to do more than that. Lauren battles the other male. She flips over him to try land behind him however he grabs her leg and goes to throw her not before using her other leg landing a powerful kick to the mans face causing a great deal of damage. She flies back fast not before Conner notices and grabs her before she had to hit the ground. As he tends to her, he looks away and looks back the two men were running away.

"Lauren are you alright?" Asked Conner as he helped her to her feet."

"Yea I'm fine." Said Lauren."Thanks to you. Those two that fight like ordinary humans."

"I know lets find out." Said Conner."Let's go!"

Conner and Lauren began their chase of the two. Minutes have passed and they began to catch up with them. The two men cut a corner. Soon after the couple turns the corner as well but when they turned the corner they watched as they couldn't believe their eyes the two men leaped up onto buildings effortlessly.

"What in the world?" Asked Conner.

"See I was right!" Said Lauren."They are not ordinary."

"Alright hang on to me we are going to catch." Said Conner as he picks up Lauren. He uses his super speed to jump up upon top of the building. Conner sets Lauren on the ground and they started to look for their unusual bank robbers. They looked around until they came upon on only clothes of the men. Baffled the two red rangers examined the clothes until seconds later Lauren senses someone coming behind them. She quickly pushes Conner out of the way and right after so did she. Standing before them were not the two men but it was two werewolves. Their fur was black as night their teeth were yellow as they have not brush their teeth a day in their life. They were over six feet tall and their claws were over three inches long. The two red rangers are astonished.

"Werewolves?" Said A confused Conner." I always thought they just made up for the movies."

"Well it's real enough for me." Said Lauren."I think these are our bank robbers. But it matters not, we can't let them get the chance to hurt innocent people. Lets do it! You ready!"

"Ready when you are babe!"  
>Replied Conner as he hold up his wrist and activates his Dino morpher.<p>

"SAMURAIZER, GO GO SAMURAI!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP HA!"

They both jump in the air just before they morphed into their respected rangers suits and drew their weapons and goes in for an attack. The werewolves quickly move and counters with a claw attack. While in the air Conner draws his blaster and shoots one of them in the shoulder. Lauren uses her blazing strike attack to land a hit on the other one sending him back to the ground. The two red rangers land back on the ground unharmed.

"I thought these werewolves would be tough but they are not even putting up much of a fight." Said Conner.

Lauren thought on what Conner said so she decided to try something out.

"Conner lets use our best attacks on them now! Don't ask questions just trust me! FIRE SMASHER!"

"Okay you're the boss." Said Conner."TRIASSIC RANGER!"

The rangers both charged in at the werewolves. The creatures also charged in. Their brought out their claws and was about to deliver their attack until Conner and Lauren made the first strike killing them in an instant. The wolves went back to their human forms right after they died. The red rangers demorph and checked the bodies.

"Okay how'd you know that we'd defeat them so quickly?" Conner asks.

Lauren sighs and she started to explain to Conner. "Even though they were werewolves, they were also in experienced."

"Lucky for us." Said Conner."Now we gotten that taken care of, lets bury these bodies and get back to our date."

"I wish we could." Said Lauren." But from this new development. We can't we have to get back to the megaship to tell the others."

"I knew you would say that." Said Conner."Let's go!"

Conner and Lauren buried the bodies and immediately teleported back to the ship. But the only person was there is Jayden.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Werewolves!" Replied Conner as he sat down." We had a run in with a couple of them."

"But we managed to defeat them." Said Lauren." Easily surprisingly."

"If anyone knows anything about werewolves is Ethan." Said Conner."I'll contact him and tell him to get here right away."

** XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Just a few minutes after Lauren and Conner left, unknown to their knowledge Lucius was watching from over twenty miles away with his heightened wolf vision.

"Looks like those two that I turned a couple of weeks ago thought they can do it on their own. But they forgot that werewolves without a pack are doome to be taken out by whoever. But nonetheless, they were my brothers and for those who killed them will pay! For those two will be the tribute to Filitran once he's finally at full power!"

** XXXXXXXXXX**

In Tokyo, Devin and Kevin patiently wait for Mia to show up.

"So Kevin you don't mind me asking. What made Mia leave in the first place?" Asked Devin.

"It's a long story. But I don't want to talk about it now." Said Kevin.

Kevin attention is directed to the crowd as Mia comes through. He smiles as he runs up to her and they both embrace in a hug and kiss. However Mia notices Devin behind Kevin and pushes Him off of her.

"Kevin how is Devin alive and a bigger question why is he here?" Asked Mia."I thought I told you to bring no one."

"It's a long story Mia." Said Kevin." Believe it or not he's here to help and he's a ranger now!"

"What?" Said Mia as her eyes widen and she sees Devin's Dino morpher.

"Like I said long story."said Kevin." What's the situation on this new pagan god?"

"Right now half the city is now followers of Buddha." Said Mia."The more followers gather the stronger he becomes. He hasn't been released yet but I doubt it will be any longer."

"Damn this is troubling." Said Devin." They must be gathering somewhere to give Buddha his power. I don't know it's a guess but we need to narrow down where Buddha is hiding."

"Already did." Said Mia."We managed to follow some of his followers back to . Right now my friend Daichi is planning our attack and stop Buddha from reaching full power. "

"Then why are we still standing here?" Devin asks.

The rangers quickly made back to Daichi's bar but when they got there, the place was torn apart and their was no sign of Daichi. The rangers looked around but it was no luck. Devin put clues together and deducted that Daichi has been taken captive.

"Why would they take your friend Mia?" Asks Kevin.

"Hmmm by the looks of the claws marks on the ground, I say he's a dragon. He could be another hybrid." Said Devin.

"How you know? What is a hybrid?" Asked Mia.

"We have had a run in with a few of them back at home." Said Kevin."They are humans with supernatural powers. We believe to be more out there but no one knows the origin."

"We can explain later." Said Devin. "Right now we need to save Daichi before it's too late."

"What you mean too late?" Asked Mia.

"Him being a hybrid, the Buddhist will have more than enough power for Buddha to be empowered indefinitely!" Said Devin.

The rangers had no time to think as they immediately headed off to . to save Daichi from the Buddhist but will they make it in time?

** XXXXXXXXX**

Back at the werewolf pack hideout, Lucius comes back with more recruits some came willingly some came by force. Their new werewolf energy surges as Lucius knows that it's was enough to enpower Filitran. They all heard loud stomps as they looked upon their lord and master. He is bigger than his offspring. He has fur going all over his body and his hair was black and going down his back. Lucius and the packed kneeled before him.

"Master it's great that you have finally back. After thousands of years the world will know their true god!" Said Lucius

"Nice to see your faith in me has remained Lucius even after all these years." Said Filitran. "Now the world will know my howl."

"Yes master but there is one small problem." Said Lucius."These two warriors named Conner and Lauren. They are called power rangers. They have slain two of our brothers."

"This cannot go unpunished." Said Filitran as he grinds his teeth." They will suffer as we will hunt them down. We will destroy this city if we must. We won't rest until their dead bodies hang up high as the city dies screaming!"

** XXXXXXXXXX**

In the forest, Deker trains nonstop he has not been back to the megaship since the last battle. But he knows that he's far from to challenge Jayden again. He takes a small break with a fire by the cliff.

"Uramasa your powers have increased. But to face Shiba now I will lose. Hell I barely manage to beat Baran. And he's nowhere near Shiba's strength."

Deker starts to see Barans face in his head. He tries to shake it off but his face is still there. Deker goes by the lake and splashes water on his face soon his face disappears. He goes to pick up his sword but he couldn't as his body wouldn't let him then he started to hears Barans voice again.

"Having trouble eh...Ha-Ha-Ha! Your symbol power of darkness makes it easier for me to control you. This is only a taste on what I can with your body. So you have two choices you either accept my power willingly or I take it by force! The choice is yours!"

"That's...what...you...think." Said Deker as he strains and he immediately regains control of his body."Damn I don't think I can't keep this up forever. I must train harder to banish him to challenge Shiba myself.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Back at the megaship hours later, the others minus Devin,Kevin, and Deker make it back. Lauren and Conner brought the bodies of the werewolves to Ethan and Hayley.

"Good lord werewolves? This is amazing your one lucky bastard." Said Ethan with excitement.

"What can you tell us about them Ethan?" Asked Lauren.

"Well judging on how you defeated them so easily, they were just turned a couple of weeks ago." Said Ethan."Their powers were still manifesting."

"What?!" Said Conner and Lauren.

"Yea and if I'm right, they were once part of a pack and tried to do it on their own."

"Ethan is right." Said Hayley ."So we are dealing with more hybrids. Also this is no coincidence."

"No it's not. Guys we just got back from San Angeles." Said Tommy."Apparently they are five tombs that have been here for over thousands of years. One of them in this situation is Filitran The Lord of werewolves. So my guess is that he is here in the city."

"Oh and another thing. Werewolves look after another even if they are not part of the pack. Since you killed them. Lauren, Conner they are going to come after you two no matter what the cost." Said Ethan."Even Filitran himself."

"No matter!" Said Jayden."We will not let that happen. We'll destroy Filitran before then. As a team."

"Speaking of the team where's Kevin and Devin?" Asked Kira.

"Don't worry about those two they will be fine." Jayden replies."Just trust me on that."

"Okay what about Deker?" Asked Emily.

"I wouldn't consider Deker being part of the team." Said Ethan." He said that himself all he wants is his duel with Jayden."

"Don't worry about him either." Said Jayden."Even though he doesn't consider himself as the part of the team. He has come through on one and more occasion. Hell he helped saved Alicia. They are friends but he won't admit but don't worry. He come when we need him."

"Now we got that out of the way, we can plan our attack on when Filitran makes his moves." Said Tommy.

As soon as Tommy's words rest on the teams ears, the Gap sensor goes off and the rangers headed off into the megaships bridge and not to their surprise, Filitran has made his move. Dozens of werewolf were attacking innocent bystanders. It is a massive blood bath. The team waste no time and headed off to what might be their toughest battle yet.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author Note**: _**Another chapter done next chapter will be action packed I guarantee it. Also I like to thank the fans for following this story. This story wouldn't be as good without you**__._

_**Special thanks:**_  
><em><strong>Jokermask18-He has some great fan fics I highly suggest you read them.<strong>_

_**Greymon-Leader-Thank you for letting me use your OC's. Read his current fan fic Power Rangers Flight Squad.**_

_**Brankel1- I think you be on the edge of your seat every chapter glad I can keep it suspenseful for you. Thank you.**_

_**See ya next chapter**_

_**Jonesman2007**_


	36. Tombs Part 2: Wolfs Rain

**_Previously on The Pagan God Attacks_**

It has been reveled to The team that five tombs have been on earth for thousands of years before Christ. Lauren and Conner have encountered two werewolves and have defeated them with ease. In Tokyo Kevin and Devin met up with Mia just before finding out that Daichi has been kidnapped by the Buddhist. Filitran has finally been empowered and his first order of business destroying those who slain his offspring Lauren and Conner.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA!"

"WHITE RANGER DINO POWER!"

"SAMURAIZER, GO GO SAMURAI!"

"GOLD POWER! HA!"

The team morphs and teleported to the battlefield. The city is terrified as the people were being attacked by Filitran's werewolf army. The werewolves stopped in their tracks as they started to pick up on Lauren and Conners scent. They immediately ran from the people they were attacking and headed towards the rangers location. Hayley manages to contact them.

"Guys the werewolves are all heading your way. I don't know how they managed to know that you guys are here."

"Oh damn." Said Ethan.

"What is it?" Asked Jayden.

"It's possible that they picked up on your scent." Said Ethan." Conner and Lauren they will find you guys no matter where you are. I'm afraid you guys are marked."

"What can we do?" Asked Lauren.

"Don't lose hope guys I got an idea." Said Jayden."Everyone listen up!"

The werewolves get closer to the rangers. But then they stopped the scent of Lauren and Conner is moving in all directions. So they had to split up. Minutes later, they manage to corner the scent but to their surprise...

"Oh were you expecting two red rangers?" Asked Ethan sarcastically."Their scent was rubbed off on all of us. So it will be difficult for you to find who your looking for. You ready Mike?

"Oh yea!" Said Mike as he summons his forest spear."

Mike and Ethan began their battle against the pack of wolves. Meanwhile it's the same result for the other wolves. Trent, Kira, and Emily began their assault on the wolves. The same goes for the next group Antonio and Tommy kept up their line of the defense which leaves the last group Jayden, Lauren, and Conner.

"Great idea Jayden." Said Conner."We split them up so that we could throw them off."

"So what do we do now?" Asks Lauren."

"We deal with these guys until Filitran decides to show himself." Says Jayden."He will come looking for us himself."

"That's crazy you don't think that he would come over here our scent is scattered all over." Said Conner.

"More likely but we will deal with him when the time comes now we draw a line here." Said Jayden."As long as the wolves keep coming to our scent, innocent people have time to leave the city."

"Alright we are with you baby bro." Said Lauren.

The three red rangers continued their battle. Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Filitran and Lucius was thrown off by the scattered scent.

"Master what in the world is going on?" Asked Lucius. The scent of those two are scattered. One in the north and the others are east and west."

"Ha-Ha-Ha! These power rangers are persistent." Laughed Filitran." But no matter there are going to have to do a lot more than that to throw me off. I already know where they are. You take care of the rest. I will deal with the ones that slain my children myself!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In , Mia, Kevin, and Devin made it inside the enemy stronghold. They see dozens of Buddhist clan members praising Buddha. The rangers managed to grab and knock out some clan members and went in disguise in dark robes. They roamed around freely looking for Daichi. So far it was no luck until all the members were rushing. Mia stopped one of them and asked what is going on . They answered saying Buddha is about to be released the dragon that they captured will be drained as tribute to their god. The rangers were in awe. Mia tries to go in save Daichi but Devin immediately stops her.

"What are you doing?" Asked Mia.

Devin shakes his head. "Look Mia we can't risk revealing ourselves right now. All these people here will attack us on sight. And most likely kill us."

"Devin is right. If we are going to save him, we are going to do this right. We are going to need a plan."

"Like what?" Asked Mia snatching her arm away from Devin." We have to save him before its too late."

"Ok here's the plan. Kevin and I will be the distraction. While you free Daichi Mia." Devin says."Then we will regroup and begin next plan of attack."

"And that will be?" Asked Mia sarcastically.

Devin smiles intently"We are going to blow this place sky high. While we are causing a distraction, I have the astro megaship mega lasers set to strike this location in twenty minutes."

The other two rangers were in awe as they know they don't have a lot of time to defeat Buddha and free Daichi. Devin takes out his nine millimeter pistol and loads a magazine. Mia moves around the crowd to get into position and waited for Devin and Kevin's signal. The Buddhist circled around Daichi and started to chant.

"Nam Myoho Renge Kyo, Nam Myoho Renge Kyo, Nam Myoho Renge Kyo, Nam Myoho Renge Kyo, Nam Myoho Renge Kyo, Nam Myoho Renge Kyo, Nam Myoho Renge Kyo, Nam Myoho Renge Kyo,Nam Myoho Renge Kyo,"

Dark Psychic beams started to emit from the Buddhist and started to drain Daichi. Daichi shouts in pain and tries to transform but it is of no use. Devin opens fire in the air and the Buddhist were caught off guard and saw Devin and Kevin as intruders. The Buddhist started their psychic blasts by chanting.

"Nam Myoho Renge Kyo, Nam Myoho Renge Kyo, Nam Myoho Renge Kyo, Nam Myoho Renge Kyo, Nam Myoho Renge Kyo, Nam Myoho Renge Kyo, Nam Myoho Renge Kyo, Nam Myoho Renge Kyo,Nam Myoho Renge Kyo,"

The two decoy rangers dodge and jump in the air ditched their robes and took out their morphers.

"DRAGON RANGER, POWER UP!"

"GO GO SAMURAI!"

The two rangers morph and retaliated with their attack. Kevin draws his hydro now and Devin draws his dragon dagger. Mia took the opportunity and goes to free Daichi. She draws her spin sword and destroys the restraints freeing Daichi.

Daichi holds his head and barely gets up."Damn what the fuck is going on?"I feel like I have no life in me."

"We don't have time for that right now Daichi." Said Mia."This place is going sky high in less than fifteen minutes."

"Damn you guys don't waste any time do you?" Asked Daichi.

Daichi and Mia were caught off guard as they were both blasted with a powerful psychic blast. They both get up holding their sides as the blast really caused some harm. They both look and see a man surrounded by dark psychic energy. His skin is dark and wore black robes. The two knew who it is: Buddha. The Buddhist stop their attack on Devin and Kevin. They immediately turned their attention to their god.

"ALL HAIL LORD BUDDAH!"

"MY CHILDREN YOU HAVE RELEASED ME AND NOW I WILL MAKE JAPAN MY KINGDOM AND SOON CONQUER THE PLANET! BUT I WILL NEED YOUR HELP... I NEED YOUR ENERGY!" Commanded Buddha.

Buddha starts to drain his followers energy. Not only that he drains their life force but also killing them in an instant. The Buddhist now scared in betrayed tried to get away but it was too late all of the Buddhist were drained and killed. The rangers and Daichi regrouped.

"AH YES I HAVE MORE THAN ENOUGH POWER! TO TAKE BACK MY KINGDOM AND THEN START MY CONQUEST TO RULE THE WORLD."

"Aren't you forget about us?" Asked Mia

Buddha turns his head and stares at the rangers with disgust. "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT VERMIN TO ME NOW BEGONE!"

The pagan god gathers dark psychic energy and shoots it at Mia. Kevin and Devin tries to stop it but it was going to fast. Mia couldn't move as the psychic energy was having her body in a stasis field. The blast connected but when the smoke clears the Devin and Kevin seen blood going everywhere. But to the rangers and Buddha's surprise, it was Daichi that took the blast. Mia looks in horror as tears starts to form in her eyes as her friend was already weak from the drain. He quickly falls to the ground and shows no signs of life. Mia quickly grabs Daichi and tries to save him.

"OH MY GOD DAICHI NOOOOOOO!"

Seeing Mia cry for her friend, Devin and Kevin gets angry. Kevin takes out the black box and charges at Buddha. Soon Devin follows.

"SUPER SAMURAI MODE!" SUPER HYDRO BOW!"

"SUPER DINO MODE!"

Devin and Kevin go all out in unknown source of energy. While Mia tends to Daichi with his life slowly draining away. Will they be able to defeat Buddha in time before the megaship blows the place sky high?

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Back in San Francisco, The rest of team continues the fight against the wolfpack. Tommy and Antonio manages to hold their own against the wolves.

"BRACHIO STAFF ENERGY ORB!"

Tommy's energy orb plowed through a crowed of werewolves . Antonio uses basic martial arts to put down more wolves. Tommy does a black flip and jumps up for a spin kick send more wolves fighting back. The sun of this day is setting and for some reason the werewolves are getting stronger. They started to get faster and more resilient to the rangers attacks. Tommy and Antonio regrouped.

"Something is not right." Said Tommy."They just keep coming."

"It's like the more time passes the stronger they get." Said Antonio.

"That's because there's is a full moon tonight!" Said a voice above them.

The rangers look up and see that it's Lucius.

"Who are you?" Asked Tommy.

"I'm Lucius second command of the wolfpack and I have been given the task to destroy whoever opposes Filitran." The villain jumps down and kicks Tommy and Antonio in the chest.

Tommy gets up holding his chest."Damn it not another one. Time to take it up a level. SUPER DINO MODE!"

"RIGHT BEHIND YA!" Said Antonio. "SUPER GOLD MODE!"

Tommy and Antonio powered up and plowed over the rest of the wolves and headed towards Lucius. Lucius started to emit dark energy from his mouth a shot a dark energy blast towards the two sending them flying back towards the ground.

"Like that? That's my howling wail." Said Lucius as he laughed. "Unfortunately for you two, all werewolves can do it!"

Tommy and Antonio looks with Awe as the other wolves circled around them. They all started to emit dark energy from their mouths and unleashed their howling wails making a direct hit on Tommy and Antonio everything went white not knowing of the two rangers fate.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emily and her team are barely holding off the wolf pack due to them being hit by their howling wail. Trent and Kira go superdino mode and for a brief moment had the upper hand

"PETRA GRIPS"

"WHITE DRAGO SWORD, LASER ARROWS"

"SPIN SWORD SEISMIC CYCLONE"

The attacks repelled the wolves back but it wasn't enough as the night draws near and the full moon nears their enemy could nothing but get stronger. The rangers regrouped but were exhausted.

"I can't take much more of this." Said Kira as she breathes heavily."

"We have to keep fighting." Said Trent." We got to save the city from this wolves."

The wolves unleashed another howling wail. Emily uses her symbol power to create a brick wall to shield them but it wouldn't hold up for long. The rangers helmets dematerialized.

"Look this stone wall is about to go and these wolves are ruthless." Said Trent."I'm going to distract them while you two get away."

"That's crazy and stupid Trent." Said Kira.

"Kira is right we have to stick together." Emily says.

"No time for debating." Said Trent. " we need to get our strength back up to battle these wolves. Because I know why they are getting stronger."

Trent points up at the moon and the yellow rangers figured it out.

"It's a full moon tonight so that means they will grow more powerful and slaughter us." Said Kira.

"Yes that's why you two need to get away and hide out until the full moon passes. I will do what I can long enough until you guys get away." Said Trent." Then I will join you just trust me."

Kira grabs Trent and kisses him.

"We will see each other again." Said Kira."Please don't die!"

"I won't. As soon as the wall is broken down you two will make your escape. And get Conner and Lauren scent off of you."

The yellow rangers nod as their helmets materializes on their faces. And Trent does the same. Soon the wall breaks down and the yellow rangers scattered off while Trent was the only one left behind to fight off the wolves.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Jayden group manages to fight off majority of the wolves and even manages to fight around the howling wail but due to the wolves getting stronger, because of the full moon, the rangers were getting more tired.

"These guys won't let up huh." Said Conner as he flips over two wolves striking them with his thundermax saber."

"They are wolves what you expect." Said Lauren as she fires the bullzooka at several wolves."

"Come on guys we can't give up!" Said Jayden as he smashes his fire smasher into a couple more."We have to save the city."

"YOU CONTINUE TO FIGHT EVEN THOUGH ALL YOUR EFFORTS SEEM HOPELESS?" Asks a voice from behind them.

The red rangers look up and see it was Fliltran even though they haven't seen him before.

"Your Filitran I presume?" Asked Jayden."

"I'm not interested in you. All I want is the two that struck down two of my own."

Filitran jumps over Jayden and starts to attack Lauren and Conner. Jayden goes to join in but it is stopped by the other wolves. Lauren and Conner defend themselves but they will have to do more than that.

"You two you have made a big mistake of killing two of my own." Says Filitran."I thought about slaughtering and eating you myself but I got a better idea. You can take the place of the two fallen."

"You have got to be joking." Says Conner.

"Thanks but no thanks." Said Lauren.

Filitran quickly runs up and grabs the two red rangers. "Well I'm afraid that you don't have a choice in the matter do you?"

Filitran reveals his razor sharp teeth and quickly bites the two. They both shout in pain and they quickly demorph collapsing to the ground unconscious. Jayden quickly took down the other wolves and sees his friends on the ground with no signs of movement.

"CONNER! LAUREN! NOOO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I HAVE GIVEN THEM IMMORTALITY STRENGTH BEYOND THEIR WILDEST DREAMS. AND BEST OF ALL THEY WILL JOIN ME" Said Filitran.

"NOT WHILE IM STILL STANDING! SHOGUN MODE! POWER OF THE ANCESTORS!" Shouted Jayden.

Jayden charges in at Filitran. The Pagan god disregard Jayden. The shogun ranger goes for the attack. He jumps in the air and lunges his shogun saber. Filitran catches the sword with his bare hands and swigs Jayden across the battle ground. Angered Jayden gets back up and charges at him yet again. He gets up to Filitran and all the villain could do is smile and thumbs Jayden in his head sending flying across the battlefield yet again. Jayden gets up tired and in pain charges in yet again swinging his sword. Filitran uses his speed and appears behind Jayden.

"IVE GOT WHAT I CAME FOR. THE REST ARE EXPENDABLE!"

Filitran throws a hard punch into Jaydens armor shattered it. Jayden also demorphs. The werewolf grabbed Jayden and sunk his teeth into Jayden. The red samurai rangers cries out in pain as Filitran is killing him. Jayden passes out singling that his life is almost gone. Filitran felt a since of satisfaction until a wave of darkness hits his face stopping the final blow of killing Jayden. It is Deker morphed to the rescue along with Alicia as she quickly grabs Jayden.

"WHAT IS THIS MORE VERMIN TO DESTROY!" Says Filitran

"No is going to robbed me of my chance of defeating Shiba." Says Deker as he points his sword." Your just another obstacle in my way of my ultimate goal!"

"Deker please he can wait right now we need to help Jayden. He's barely breathing."

Deker looks back and sees the plea in Alicia eyes. He withdraws from fighting Filitran and looks over at Conner and Lauren but it is stopped by a heard of wolves protecting them from Deker. He regroups with Alicia. Annoyed Filitran gets ready to use his howling wail. Quickly Deker uses his symbol power to make a quick retreat. Fliltran stops his attack and retrieves Conner and Lauren.

"MY CHILDREN VICTORY IS OURS! WE HAVE WHAT WE CAME FOR NOW LET'S MAKE THIS CITY MY NEW KINGDOM!"

The night has began and the full moon has risen. Ethan and Mike were the only two left at the moment knowing that they are out numbered, they made a retreat back to the megaship.

"Hayley where are the others?" Asked Mike.

"That's the problem. Tommy and Antonio I don't know. The communication signal is jammed I can't contact Kira and Emily or Trent. Worse of all Conner and Lauren were bitten by Filitran himself. Jayden is in pretty bad shape but to my surprise he was recused by Deker and Alicia." Hayley replies.

"DAMN I CAN'T BELIEVE THESE WOLVES MANAGE TO BEST US!" Says Ethan in anger."WE NEED TO FIND THE OTHERS AND SAVE LAUREN AND CONNER BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE."

"What do you mean shouldn't we have time until the next full moon?" Asked Mike.

"In most cases yeah but if you were pretty much bitten by the first werewolf, they have twenty four hours until they turn completely."

With the team scattered and the city is taken over. While in Japan Mia, Kevin, and Devin fight Buddha. Can the team pull themselves out of this one find out as the story continues!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In an unknown forest, you can hear a beautiful tune being played from a flute. That someone playing it was Zen-Aku the wolf duke org that had Merrick the ancient warrior and former lunar wolf wildforce ranger as its host. Now the two coexist as friends. But suddenly he stops playing his flute sensing danger close to them.

"You sense it too dont you friend?" Asked Merrick.

"Yes a powerful werewolf known as Filitran. He's the first of my kind." Said Zen-Aku."He was the one that created the wolf mask before he was sealed away."

"Why tell me this now?" Asked Merrick.

"Because I didn't know any of this until now." Said Zen-Aku.

"So what do you want to do?"Asked Merrick.

"I've long seeking my chance for redemption." Says Zen-Aku."Now it's my chance to prove myself.

"Well if your going and I'm also going to but we are going to need some back up. Says Merrick"I think we need to make a trip to the Animarium."

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	37. Tombs Part 3: Apophis

**MT. FUJI**

Mia consoles Daichi as he's dying she tries to get words out of him but it's no good.

"OH MY GOD DAICHI PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"

Kevin and Devin charges in at Buddha with their weapons Kevin use his speed to gain the advantage over the pagan god.

"100 ARROWS FIRE!"

Buddha uses his psychic blast to ward off the Kevin's arrows. Devin appears behind and fires a green energy blast from his dragon dagger.  
>Buddha flies back and kicks Devin in the chest. He flies in the air and does multiple flips backwards falling to the ground. He immediately gets back up and charges back at Buddha.<p>

"YOU VERMIN ARE NO MATCH FOR ME PREPARE TO BE DESTROYED!" Says Buddha.

"HEY FREAK YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME?" Ask Kevin from above."1000 ARROWS FIRE!

The arrows quickly made contact doing minimum damage that was before Buddha had put up his psychic shield from most of the arrows.

"Give up now Buddha. NEXT TIME I WON'T MISS!" Says Kevin as he aims his weapon.

"DAMN YOU RANGER! YOU RISK YOUR LIFE FOR SOMEONE THAT HAS PAGAN GOD BLOOD IN THEM?"

"What? Pagan god blood?" Asked Devin that's what the hybrids are."

"STUPID HUMANS...IT'S OBVIOUS THAT EVERYTHING FROM VAMPIRES, WEREWOLVES, AND HUMANS WITH SPECIAL ABILITIES ALL ORIGINATED FROM US!" Says Buddha. "HELL I HATE TO SAY IT BUT THERE MIGHT BE SOME THERE ARE MORE POWERFUL THAN US! THAT DRAGON OVER THERE HAD TONS OF ENERGY THAT'S WHY I NEEDED HIM TO BE EMPOWERED INDEFINITELY."

Mia looks at Daichi's face as he learns of his origins. She sees that he's still alive but barely. She checks his pulse it's fading and slowing down. Kevin jumps in the air once again and does his final attack.

"SUPER DRAGON SPLASH!"

Kevin huge arrow flies towards Buddha right before he shoots a psychic blast at the arrow trying to intercept it but the arrow went right through and makes impact causing a dark blue explosion. Mia shielded Daichi with her symbol power. Kevin demorphs from super samurai mode due to his exhaustion of symbol power.

"KEVIN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Asks Devin from afar.

"Don't worry about me. We are not through yet don't take your eyes off of him." Says Kevin.

"He's right you shouldn't take your eyes off of me." Says Buddha as he appears behind Devin." Hmmm... There is something unusual about you ranger...Ah yes... I sense the power of my brother Shine-Tsu-Hiko within you...tell me something how is my brother?"

Devin smiles under his helmet and turns to the pagan god. "Heh...Dead! I destroyed him myself!"

Buddha had a brief sense of disappointment in his face but immediately smiles. "Well it was bound to happen sometime...but that's not all I sense unusual about you."

Devin eyes widen but with interest. "What do you mean?"

The conversation is interrupted as Buddha was hit by a huge gust of wind sending him flying towards a wall. Devin shakes it off Buddha words and sees that it is Mia morphed into Super samurai mode with her super sky fan.

"Mia we only got five minutes left!" Shouts Devin. "Hold him off long enough then we can make our escape."

"RIGHT" replied Mia. "Come on out I know you're not dead!"

Buddha emerges from the rubble and shoots another psychic blast at the pink ranger. Mia blocks it with her super sky fan. And sends it right back the pagan god. He immediately dodges and flies towards the pink ranger. Mia immediately attaches her super sky fan to her back and flies towards the pagan god they both clash and Buddha manages to blast and land a hit on Mia. However the Mia that he hurt was a decoy. Thanks to Her symbol power she manages to appear above him landing a flying rising kick upon Buddha's head sending him to the ground. He gets back up in pain and notices that he's bleeding from his head.

"Heh...pink ranger if I didn't know any better I'd say you have a personal grudge."

"Save it! "SUPER AIR WAY" said Mia as she grabs her sky fan.

Huge gust of wind flies towards Buddha the attacks cut up his skin sending blood everywhere. As he cries in pain he does nothing but laugh.

"YOU THINK THIS CAN HURT ME I CAN JUST USE MY POWERS TO HEAL MYSELF AND ONCE I FINISH..."

A first that transforms into a talon immediately goes through the villain's chest cavity and ripping his skin apart. Buddha coughs up blood and turns and sees that it's Daichi that delivered the fatal blow.

"YOU...DECEITFUL...LITTLE SHIT...HITTING ME WITH A CHEAP SHOT LIKE THAT...! " says Buddha as he tries to wrap his hands around Daichi's neck. Devin takes the opportunity and flies in and severs Buddha's arms and kicks him away and grabs Daichi. Time was up from space the astro mega ship opens upon . Mia grabs Kevin and starts to fly out. Devin grabs on to Mia and flies out of the destruction of . The rangers and Daichi made it out just in time.

"Every one okay?" Asked Devin.

"Yea... Exhausted but I'm okay." Replies Kevin.

Kevin and Devin turn their attention towards Mia as she consoles Daichi because he's still dying.

"Damn...what a day huh Mia...?" Asked Daichi as he laughs and coughs. "I...can believe that...we saved the world today..."

"Don't try to talk we are going to patch you up and you're going to be good as new." Says Mia.

Devin walks up to Mia and puts his hand on her shoulders and shakes his head with disappointment."Mia... I'm sorry but he used the last of his energy to kill Buddha. I'm afraid that he only has a matter of moments...until...he...dies...the only thing we can do is get him to the megaship and use the medical equipment to ease his final pain."

Mia wipes the tears from eyes. "Fine let's do it."

The rubble from the mountain starts to move the rangers turned their attention and sees that it's Buddha.

"WHAT? Nothing could have survived that." Says Devin.

"You little shits I'm a god it will take more than that to kill me." Says Buddha.

The skies darken as a huge shadow flies over them. The figures land in between them it is a dark and tall black Dragon with red eyes and black horns. Kevin picks up his spin sword as Devin Draws his dragon dagger. Mia protects Daichi.

"AH! Apophis...I see you came to help." Says Buddha.

"Not another one." Says Kevin and we are in no shape to fight right now."

Apophis looks over at Mia consoling Daichi. He flies past kicking Devin and Kevin out of the way.

"What has happened to my descendant?" Asked Apophis. "ANSWER ME NOW!"

"He sacrificed himself to save me." Says Mia."

"Really who has done this to him?" Asks Apophis.

"You should ask Buddha." Replies Mia.  
>Apophis looks turns in anger as he turns his attention towards Buddha "HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR GRIMY FINGERS ON PERFECTION?"<p>

"But brother he got in the way of the pink ranger if you can just let me explain..." Buddha was cut off as Apophis flies and rips his throat out killing him.

Apophis turns to the rangers with a stern and evil look on his face. He snaps his fingers and Daichi starts to levitate and comes toward the dragon. The rangers jumped to action as they drew their weapons.

"STOP! My quarrel isn't with you for the moment." Says Apophis. "Right now all I can do is mourn and give my descendant a proper burial. I will let you live on the count of he protected you guys from Buddha and you protected him. But next time we meet it will be in battle.

Apophis flies away with Daichi up into the skies until the rangers couldn't see them anymore. The rangers demorph.

"Guys I hate to say it but I sense big trouble from that one in the future." Says Kevin.

"Yea but the question is when?" Asks Mia.

The rangers look off into the skies and then teleported back to the megaship. They see only Ethan, Mike, and Hayley.

**MEGASHIP**

"Mia! Welcome back!" Says Mike as he runs and hugs her."

"Glad to know that some of our friends are okay." Says Ethan.

"What do you mean some?" Asks Devin.

"Things are looking bad on our end." Says Mike. "The pagan god known as Filtiran the werewolf and his pack have overpowered most of us retreated, capture or worse."

"Oh no! This is bad we barely defeated Buddha and now we face larger problems." Says Kevin.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing." Says Devin. "we need to know of the others whereabouts and figure out our next move."

"Well we better figure it out because Filitran has already taken over San Francisco." Says Ethan. "And the battle has only just begun. We better get to work."

_**ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER…**_


	38. Tombs Part 4: Preperation

Deep in the underground something materializes it is Tommy and Antonio demorphed.

"Damn where the hell are we?" Asks Antonio.

"Several miles from the battle" Replied Tommy."Luckily I managed to teleport us out before the blast hit us."

"Wow good timing. Thanks." Says Antonio. "So what next?"

"We can't fight these wolves while there is a full moon out." Says Tommy."We need more power in order to win this fight."

"But where can we get it?" Asks Antonio.

"That's why we are underground deep beneath Angel Grove." Says Tommy."Years ago after the nine other red rangers I defeated the remains of the machine empire, I was Zeo ranger V. Soon after the battle I returned my portion of the Zeo crystal hidden away from going into the wrong hands. Ten years have passed and the Zeo crystal have gotten nothing but stronger. This will turn the tide of the battle and help us save the city."

"Say no more I'm in let's do it." Says Antonio.

**ALICIA's HOUSE  
><strong>  
>Jayden wakes up and gasps for air. Feeling the pain from the bite that Filitran have given him on his neck. He looks over at the nightstand of his bed and sees that the shogun disc has been destroyed. A few minutes later Deker walks in with a disappointed look on his face.<p>

"Well well look what we have here. Poor little Shiba got beaten by a rabid dog."

"Save the jokes Deker. I'm not in the mood for your crap."

"Oh you say that to the guy that helped saved your life again?" Asks Deker."

"Humph." Says Jayden." Where's Alicia?"

"She's been tending to your wounds all night. You lost a lot of blood. Looks like Filitran tried to kill you rather than turn you into one of his soldiers." Says Deker. "But we heard from Cassidy Cornell that Filitran has taken over the city and the rest of the rangers are nowhere to be found.

Jayden gets up from his bed and puts on his clothes. "We have to save my sister and Conner or else they will be forever turned into werewolves. We have to get back out there.

"Not until you completely healed." Says Alicia as she walks in." But I know you must save the city from those wolves so while you been laid up, I manage to work on these powers that I possess. Since I brought you back to life maybe I can heal your wounds as well."

"Are you okay about being what you are?" Asks Jayden.

"If you asked me that a day ago I would of said no." Says Alicia. "but I feel like now I can help you and your friends. Please let me help you."

"I don't know... I can't live with myself if anything were to happen to you." Says Jayden.

"Humph...I'd say let her do it." Says Deker. "Because we need anybody we can throw at this. The sooner we finish these guys, our duel can begin."

Jayden nods his head and sits up. Alicia began to heal him but due to her lack of experience it will take a couple of hours to complete.

**ANIMARIUM  
><strong>  
>Merrick and Zen-Aku land and see all the wildzords finally together again. The two head up to the pond where princess Shayla The woman he protected and loved 3000 years ago.<p>

"Princess Shayla! I need your help!." Says Merrick.

The princess emerges from the pound and greets Merrick and Zen-Aku.

"Merrick it's been a long time." Says the princess. "What brings you up here?"

"There's the city San Francisco it's been taking over by wolves and Zen-Aku's creator is their leader Filitran." Says Merrick.

"You mean the pagan god that has been released from his tomb?" Asked the princess. "I thought this day would never come. He must be stopped before the next full moon."

"What's going to happen?" Asked Zen-Aku.

"Filtiran will be empowered indefinitely no one will be able to stop him." Says the princess.

"That's why I'm here to get my lunar caller and the rest of the former wildforce rangers." Says Merrick

"I can get the other four but Cole is off in another dimension assisting another team of rangers but I will summon them and have them meet you." Says the princess.

She brings Merrick his Lunar Caller and his howling wolf leather jacket.  
>Merrick puts his morpher on his right wrist and throws on his jacket. Merrick thanks the princess as well as Zen-Aku and both teleported away.<p>

**SAN FRANSICO**

The wolves round up more humans to either eat or turn into one of their own. Trent is still alive but is tied up and tortured hourly. From afar, Emily and Kira watch as for right now they can't do anything until the night has passed.

"Look at him... They are playing with him and I don't think I can take much more of this." Cries Kira.

"We have to hope Trent will stay strong for us." Says Emily.

Two blips of shadows come up behind the yellow rangers. The two morph and drew their weapons and struck the shadows. It was two inexperienced werewolves. It was the couple that was bitten by Lucius Malik and Tasha.

"Wait wait! We are not here to fight." Says Malik." We need your help."

"Why do you need our help?" Asks Kira.

"Because we don't want to be a part of this pack." Says Tasha. "We want our lives back and you guys are the only ones that we feel that stop this and set us free."

"And why should we trust you?" Asked Kira.

"You don't. But you are going to need all the help you can get." Says Malik. "But to prove it we can help save the white ranger."

"Kira I think we should trust them." Says Emily." If they wanted to kill us they would have done it by now let's do it!"

**MEGASHIP**

Hayley finished modifying Ethan's thunder max so that it can easily kill the wolves.

"Ethan these will work on the lesser wolves that were just turned. But Filtiran will be immune to it." Says Hayley.

"Cool how's the cure coming for Conner and Lauren?" Asks Ethan.

"It's done bit you only have two shots only. I modified Kevin's super hydro so his arrows can carry the cure but make sure that you shoot only Conner and Lauren."

"Got it!" Says Kevin.

"Now we need to contain Filitran wolf pack." Says Devin.

"How?" Asks Mia.

"By using the megaship to create a trench around the city." Says Devin.

"That's insane!" Says Hayley.

"I know it is." Says Devin. "But until we defeat the wolves for good, priority right now is containment."

"Devin is right it needs to be done." Says Ethan. "Do it!"

Devin nods his head and activates the mega lasers at full power the lasers became a large beam and shot down to earth's orbit the beam hits the city making a trench around it so that the wolves can't expand past the city. The rangers used one of the golden bands to heal themselves and Hayley teleported away.

**FLILITRAN's HIDEOUT**

Conner wakes up and sees Lauren beside him he attempts to wake her up and it was success.

"Conner what's going on?" Lauren asks. "

"I don't know the last thing I remember was battle those wolves." Says Conner." And then..."

Conner's sentence gets cut off as he and Lauren remembers that they bitten by Filitran grabbing their injuries from where the pagan god bit them. Lucius appears before them.

"Ah you two have recovered quicker than I expected." Says Lucius.

"What have you done to us and where are our friends?" Asks Conner.

"My master has given you the gift of life." Says Lucius." As for your friends they are either dead or hiding but we will find them and slaughter them."

Conner and Lauren gets up and attempts to attack Lucius. However,  
>A massive howl stops all of them in their tracks bringing the three to their knees.<p>

"Now! Now! Why do you two insists in fighting your brother?" Asks Filitran from above.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Asks Conner." What the hell is going on here?"

"We have been turned." Says Lauren.

"WHAT?" Says Conner in surprise. "Impossible this can't be happening."

"Yes and by this time tomorrow night, you will both turn completely and be two new editions to my pack!" Says Filtiran.

Conner gets angry and goes to attack Filitran. He jumps up in the air as he has never jumped this high before. His werewolf powers are already started to develop. Conner balls his fist and goes to punch Filitran but he catches it with ease and counters with a punch of his own sending him flying to the ground. Soon the rest of the wolf pack grabs both Lauren and Conner restraining them both. Taking them away. Filitran smiles but then a cut appears on his right cheek.

"What the hell? How can a beta that I just turned cause this?" Says Filitran as he thought to himself. "His punch didn't even touch my face at all. I'm going to have to keep an eye on this one."

**SAN FRANCISCO.**

The sun is about to come up dawning the next day. From the north of the city was Merrick, Zen-Aku, and the other wildforce rangers minus Cole. They have their morphers and jackets ready to go into the city for battle. In the Westside, Emily, Kira, Malik, and Tasha patiently wait to rescue Trent. On the east, the rangers from the megaship teleported down to where the others were last scene. On the outskirts of the city arrived Tommy and Antonio both with the Zeo crystal in hand. In the south were Jayden, Alicia, and Deker. Jayden was fully healed from his injuries but with shogun mode destroyed how can go up against Filitran? Alicia was worried about Jayden. Until she sees the looks on his face determine to win and save the city. Jayden takes out his samuraizer and morphs into the red samurai ranger. He draws his sword and points it at the city.

"FILITRAN I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	39. Tombs Part 5: Retaliation

Last time on The Pagan God Attacks

The team was scattered. Tommy and Antonio found the Zeo crystal hoping to give them more strength. Alicia wants to help Jayden and Deker save the city from Filitran. Meanwhile back at the megaship, Hayley modifies Kevin's weapon carrying a cure for Conner and Lauren. On the Animarum, Merrick reclaims his morpher along with his jacket. Two werewolves Tasha and Malik enlist Kira and Emily to free them from the wolfpak in the exchange for saving Trent. So the team sets up ready for battle to take back the city and save the world...

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**SAN FRANCISCO**

Some of Filitran's army was treading back and forth around a tied up and bloody Trent. Then form out of nowhere two laser blasts caught the wolves off guard. Two other wolves leaped in and took out some of them. Next Kira and Emily morphed and used their swords to cut Trent free. Kira helps him to his feet but he immediately pushes her off despite his injuries.

"Trent your hurt." Says Kira.

"It doesn't matter I can feel the pain later right now these guys are mine." Says Trent as he activates his morpher." WHITE RANGER DINO POWER!"

Trent morphs and draws his white drago sword. He speeds and cuts down the wolfpack with ease. He turns his attention towards Malik and Tasha. Kira and Emily stops him.

"Wait believe it or not they are here to help." Says Kira as she grabs Trent's arm.

"Yes we they want to take down Filitran as well." Says Emily.

Trent turns to the two. "Okay but just know if you betray us. I won't hesitate to kill you."

Tasha and Malik nod in agreement

And they went off to go find Filtiran.

On the other side of town, the wildforce rangers and Zen-Aku have taken down many of the wolf-pack coming up towards Filitran's hideout.

"I smell him, his power is unparalleled." Says Zen-Aku. "We are getting closer."

"The rest of the wildforce rangers will stay and take care of these guys." Says Merrick. "You and I will take care of Filtiran.

Zen-Aku nods and they both leap inside the liar of the pagan god. Meanwhile Tommy and Antonio are trying to find the rest of the team.

"These wolves won't stay down for nothing." Says Antonio.

"We need to get the Zeo crystal to the others it's the only way we will able to end this." Says Tommy.

"I know! I'll use super gold mode to clear a path." Says Antonio.

Antonio activates super gold mode. He uses his lighting speed to plow through the wolves. Tommy rushes through with superdino mode. Due to him holding the Zeo crystal, he can only use his feet to defend himself. From out of nowhere, a blast of fire and darkness and engulfed the wolves destroying them. Tommy looks over and it's Jayden, Deker, and Alicia.

"Guys nice to see you guys are okay." Says Tommy.

"Wish I could say the same old man." Says Deker. "So are we going to talk about our feelings or should we stop these rabid dogs once and for all."

The rangers and Alicia nods in agreement. Soon after Ethan's group shows up out of breath because of the exhaustion of taking down more of the wolf pack.

"Well this is a hell of a reunion." Says Ethan.

The rest of the team welcomes Mia back with open arms. But the reunion was cut short as more wolves come around the corner. The team prepare themselves however the wolves were immediately destroyed by two howling wails and Laser arrows. It is Trent, Kira, Emily, Tasha, and Malik.

"Mia your back it's so good to see you." Says Emily as she hugs Mia.

"Guys we don't have time for this. Conner and Lauren need our help." Says Jayden.

"We have to get this cure to them ASAP." Says Kevin.

"A cure?" Says everyone else who doesn't knew of the cure.

"Yea but Hayley only had enough time to make two shots so I have to make it count." Says Kevin.

"Okay new plan! Once we get to Filtiran, the rest of us will distract him and his Pack. Alicia, Kevin, and Emily get the cure to Conner and Lauren that's your top priority." Says Jayden.

"How about a little more help." Said a voice. The team turns and sees that it's the wildforce rangers.

"Saw the city in turmoil from afar." Says Merrick." We are here to help you guys."

"Thanks the more the merrier." Says Ethan.

"Alright let's save the city." Says Jayden.

"Hold on." Says Tommy. "I have the Zeo crystal and we can use it to boost our powers."

Tommy holds the Zeo crystals and the team holds their hands up. The rangers bathe in its energy and the rangers feel a good energy boost.

"Alright let's go save our friends!" Says Jayden.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**FILITRAN'S LIAR**

"Conner are we going to die?" Asks Lauren." I'm worry about the others also."

"No were not. We are just turning into werewolves."

"That's just like dying." Says Lauren."Argh! I feel weak."

"I feel fine." Says Conner.

Lauren starts to shakes as veins dark red veins start to appear from on her body. Conner grabs Lauren and holds as he is baffled on what's going on. At first Conner thinks that she is changing but it's something else.

"FILITRAN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH LAUREN?!"

Filitran appears before the two red rangers. He looks over at Lauren and sees the dark red veins all over her body.

"Hmmm...this is the first I've seen this in over a thousand years."

"What the hell does that mean?" Asks Conner." STOP DANCING AROUND JUST TELL ME DAMN IT!"

"Your girlfriends' body is rejecting the gift I have given her." Answers Filitran. I'm afraid she doesn't have much time.

Tears start to form in Conner's eyes. He turns to the Pagan god with an angry look on his face. Conner then lays Lauren down and kisses her on the forehead. He faces Filtiran. He lifts up his head and red dark energy starts to emit form his mouth. Filitran astonishment on his face.

"How...is this possible I just turned him and he now can use the howling wail? Who is this person?"

Conner releases his howling wail and makes a direct hit to the pagan god sending him flying back throughout his layer. He lands in a pile of rubble he gets back up with minor injuries and he begins to heal. He gets up with a look of worry on his face. But he can't worry about Conner right now because he sees most of his pack dead around him and there were the rest of the team standing before him.

"Filitran we meet again." Says Jayden as he points his sword at the pagan god.

"Hmmm... Hey didn't I kill you?" Asks Filitran." Today is full of surprises."

From afar another howling wail blast made a hit on the team. A smoke cloud engulfs on where they stood. Tommy looks up and sees Lucius and sees the smirk on his face.

"Guys I trust you to handle Filtiran. We have some unfinished business with Lucius...right Antonio?"

"Oh yea... I'm ready and I'm going to kick his ass before you do Dr.O." Says Antonio.

"Go! I see Filitran defeated at my feet!" Says Jayden." But be careful."

Tommy and Antonio jumps to where Lucius was standing meanwhile the others prepared to fight the pagan god. But he smiles and snaps his fingers and soon more wolves from his wolf pack arrive. The rangers drew their weapons and went on to battle. The wildforce rangers started off by slicing through a heard of wolves. Max and Danny jumps and does high rising kicks upon the packs faces. Max cuts down more wolves with his blue shark fighting fins. Danny uses his black bison axe and cuts the heads of the wolves off. They both finished off their group of wolves by combining their powers destroying them. Taylor and Alyssa were up next. Alyssa uses her martial arts skills the ways of the tiger and hitting the wolves' pressure points taking them down systematically. Taylor cuts through the wolves limbs. She also uses her armadillo puck like a soccer ball and it passes through their bodies killing them in an instant. Merrick and Zen-Aku worked together to take down their brethren. Zen-Aku uses his crescent blade crescent wave. Merrick uses his lunar cue saber mode and uses his Speed to cut them down. He jumps in the air and changes from saber mode to sniper mode and turns over and blasted them catching them off guard. The wildforce rangers are victorious. Their attention turned towards Filitran. The original team attacks Filitran. Jayden draws his fire smasher and charges in first. Jayden makes a direct hit on the pagan god however he catches it and has a stern look at the red samurai ranger.

"Tell me red ranger, how did you managed to survive my bite? You should of been dead in hours!"

"You think I'm going to tell you!" Says Jayden." Just know I won't lose this time! Now where is my sister and Conner."

"They are far out your reach now! As for you all none of you are leaving here alive!" Says Filitran.

Filitran releases a howling wail blasting Jayden away. Filitran uses another one to blast the other rangers but Mia uses her Symbol to negate the wolfs attack.

"Hmmm... I never have seen you before." Says Filtiran as he looks at Mia."Also it looks like you brought reinforcements but it won't matter because I will make sure their deaths will be on your hands red ranger. The skies will rain fire, the oceans will boil, the streets will run red with the blood of billions. Only then, after your last pitiful hope is extinguished, will I end your life!" HA-HA-HA-HA!" And you two traitors, Malik and Tasha. I will make steak dinners out of you two!"

Jayden gets up and wipes the dust from his body. He smirks under his helmet. "Alicia go hide somewhere its about to get ugly! Kevin throw me the black box.

Kevin reaches for the black box and tosses it to Jayden. The red samurai ranger attaches it to his spin sword and morphs into super samurai mode. Kevin morphs into shark attack mode. The four Dino rangers went super Dino mode. The wildforce rangers joined the fight. Malik and Tasha Transformed. Deker spins his dark spinsword and transforms into Uramasa. The rangers were ready to finish Filtiran once and for all until the battlefield was rumbled by a loud roar. Dark red energy engulfed the liar. The wave pushed the team and Filitran back. A figure lands in front of them it's a creature form which they haven't seen before. It has dark red fur with a long tail. It's face has the structural features of a werewolf but the length is long of that of a tyrannosaurus. It has long jagged claws and dark yellow eyes. It howls shakes the ground.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Ethan.

"Could it be another pagan god?" Asked Emily.

"Whatever it is beautiful." Says Filtiran with astonishment.

The sound of the Pagan gods' voice angered the creature it released a very powerful howling wail. The wail made a direct hit on Filitran.

"ARGHHHHH! What is this?" As Filitran bleeds from his chest." No one is able to hurt me this badly AT ALL! WHO IS THIS!"

The creature super speeds and grabs the pagan god by the neck gripping it tightly slowly draining the life out of Filtiran.

"WHAT...THE...HELL...WHY...ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Asked The Pagan god "CLEARLY... SINCE...YOU HAVE MY WAIL YOU ARE MY OFFSPRING...! WHY ATTACK ME?"

The creature snarls and it breathes heavily it's also now trying to form a response to the pagan god.

"LA...LAU...LAUR...LAUREN..."

Jayden was surprised as the creature says his sisters' name. He observes the creature and noticed a bright red light glowing on the creatures wrist Jayden's eyes widen as he knows the creatures identity.

"OH MY GOD! CONNER...IS THAT YOU?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...NEXT TIME...TOMBS PART 6: PAYBACK**_


	40. Tombs Part 6: Payback

_**Last time on The Pagan God Attacks…**_

_**The team began their retaliation. With The wildforce rangers and Zen-Aku aiding their side, they have successfully gotten the upper hand against the rest of the wolfpack. Now their attention is turned towards Filitran and Lucius. Now the next chapter begins with Tommy and Antonio looking to settle the score with Lucius. Meanwhile right before the fight with the pagan god could begin, a new creature has made its way to the battlefield. It is a werewolf mixed with tyrannosaurs rex goes after Filitran. Jayden figures out that it is Conner.**_

**TEN MINUTES AGO**

Tommy and Antonio morph into super dino and super gold modes to finish the fight with Lucius. Antonio sends a blast from his barracuda blade towards Lucius. The villain sends a howling wail and negates the blast sending the wail towards Antonio.

"ANTONIO WATCH OUT!" Says Tommy." BRACHIO STAFF ENERGY ORB!."

The black dino ranger jumps in front of Antonio and blocks it with his energy orb. Lucius transforms and runs on all fours. Tommy is still trying to block the howling wail then Lucius speeds towards Tommy and emits another howling wail. From out of nowhere Antonio uses his lighting speed to intercept him and kicks Lucius in the face. Tommy gains control of the howling wail and sends it back at Lucius. The werewolf has taken the blast full on sending him flying back towards the ground. Tommy kneels to the ground as the recoil of both attacks.

" ! Are you alright?" asks Antonio as he helps Tommy to his feet.

"Yea good thing that the powers of the Zeo crystals helped me out or else I'd be dead." Replied Tommy.

Lucius gets up off the ground with blood all over his body. He touches the wound on where he's bleeding the most." You two have gotten stronger since our last fight however….

Lucius starts to go through a transformation. He grows taller making him eight feet. His eyes turn a dark red. His claws grew larger and vivid. He grows more fur covering the rest of his body.

"What the….." Says Antonio.

"Now I've seen everything." Says Tommy.

Lucius speeds over at the two rangers and uses his claws to slice through their chest. Tommy and Antonio grab their chest and groans in pain. The two try to come back and use their weapons for a counter attack however, Lucius speeds away and reappears behind them and kicks them in the back. They both fall to the ground and demorph. Tommy looks over and sees Antonio unconscious. Tommy feels a bad shroud over him it was Lucius.

"AAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughs Lucius with a deeper darker voice." Unfortunately for you if you been a werewolf long enough, there is a second more powerful transformation! That only I and Filitran can achieve. This time there is no escape!"

Lucius picks up Tommy by the shoulder. Blood drips from Tommy's chest. He looks over and sees that Antonio is not lying on the ground.

"You will die here black ranger! Now I will feast on your bones."

Tommy was going to meet his end. That is until a gold blow was inflicted on Lucius back. He drops Tommy and he turns around and sees Antonio still demoprhed and has his barracuda blade and Tommy's Brachio Staff.

"DAMN YOU!" shouts Lucius.

Antonio flips over Lucius and lands in front of Tommy." Dr. Oliver catch!"

Tommy and Antonio attack Lucius again. Lucius was occupied by the pain in his back. Tommy jumps and does a front flip and lands his Brachio Staff and it emits a black energy. Antonio uses his Barracuda bite. The two powers of their attacks inflicted more damage upon Lucius drawing blood from his body however he was not down yet.

"Damn this guy just won't go down!" says Antonio.

"I think it's time to show him some ranger power!" says Tommy. "You ready!"

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA!"

"GOLD POWER! HA!"

Tommy and Antonio remorphed. Lucius tries to regain balance but it was too late.

"You may have defeated me, but my master will destroy you all!" Says Lucius as he bleeds from his mouth." He will transform into his final form and once he does, he will be the purest form of evil you have ever laid eyes on. He will slaughter the planet once he's done!"

"BRACHIO STAFF ENERGY ORB!"

"BARACUDA BITE!"

The powers of the two rangers inflicted the fatal blow to Lucius. The werewolf succumbs to his injuries and meets his end. Lucius has been defeated.

**RIGHT NOW**

Tommy and Antonio join the rest of the team to fight Filitran but then they saw a mutated werewolf with its hands around Filitran neck. Tommy notices the dino gem that the creatures wearing and he figures out that it is Conner.

"That thing is Conner?" asked Antonio.

"Yes! Looks like the mutation and his dino gem had a bad mixture like oil and water." Replies Tommy. "Something or someone has triggered this….."

**TWENTY MINUTES AGO**

Conner holds Lauren in his arms as she passes out from the bite from Filitran. Conner cries out.

"Lauren…..Lauren…. please be okay. I want you to know how much you mean to me…..but I can't watch you die….THAT BASTARD FILITRAN WILL DIE BY MY HAND IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO!

A change started to happen to Conner. He started to grow. His eyes had turned into a dark red. Fur and scales started to form all over his body. His clothes mostly ripped from his body and he sets Lauren on the ground. He hears the sounds and immediately jumps out to the battlefield to where the rest of the team was at.

**RIGHT NOW**

Conner has Filitran by the neck. The others watched as they don't know what to do either fight Filitran or Conner.

"Come on! Do it!" Says Filitran." I BASICALLY KILLED YOUR GIRLFRIEND. DON'T YOU WANT TO END MY LIFE?"

"The red dino ranger hasn't killed him yet! He's hesitating." Says Deker. "THAT FOOL!"

"Conner hasn't fully lost his mind to the two beats yet." Says Tommy." That's why he's hesitating. If he ends him it will be on his terms.

"Whatever old man! I'm going to take him out right here and now!" Says Deker.

"No Deker wait!" Says Jayden.

"I don't take orders from you Shiba!" Snapped Deker.

The black samurai ranger charges at Filitran and Conner. Conner looks behind him and sees Deker coming. Conner unleashes a howling wail sending Deker flying back throughout the battlefield. Filitran laughs as Conner loses control. Conner turns back to Filitran and tosses him away from the battlefield. Conner immediately goes after him. The rest of the team tries to follow but Tommy stops them in their tracks.

"No let Conner finish him. Only two of us need to go after him and that's Jayden and Kevin with the cure."

"Right just tell us what to do." Says Kevin.

"Just keep out of sight until the fight is over." Says Tommy." We don't want to provoke Conner any more that he already is."

Jayden and Kevin nod their heads and goes after Filitran and Conner.

"The rest of us will finish of the rest of the wolves that's left." Says Tommy." To save the city.

"RIGHT!" Says the rest of the team.

While the rest of the team carried out their plan, outside the battlefield, Deker picks himself up from Conner's attack.

"Damn that Red Dino Ranger. First his breaks my sword and then he nearly kills me. When I get my hands on him I'm gonna….."

Deker sentence is cut off as he hears Baran's voice again.

"Deker….Deker…Deker you can't keep me away forever…you are so weak….he handle you like you were his bitch!"

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!" replies Deker.

"You know that if you would of let me in you would have been took care of that wolf and that samurai would have been dust by now." Says Baran. "And your wrong. I know everything about you. I not only been in your mind for nothing. I plundered through and there is a dark and ugly past….even before your transformation into a nighlok."

"WHAT!" Says Deker as he's surprised." You know of my past?

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**AN: HEY EVERYONE HOWS IT GOING SORRY IT'S BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME. BUT HOPEFULLY I WONT BE SO BUSY AND POST MORE CHAPTERS MORE OFTEN. BUT SCHOOL AND TAKING CARE OF MY FAMILY COMES FIRST IVE BARELY HAD ANYTIME FOR ME. AND I NEED TO CATCH UP ON MEGAFORCE. ALSO I WENT TO DRAGONCON AND MET JASON DAVID FRANK AND GOT A FREE AUTOGRAPH. I ALSO MET KAREN ASHLEY AKA AISHA CAMBELL THE YELLOW RANGER. IVE MET A LOT OF ICONIC LEGENDS FROM MY CHILDHOOD AND HAD A LOT OF FUN BUT ANYWAY. THE NEXT UPDATE WILL NOT BE TOO FAR OFF SO STAY TUNED…**_

_**JONESMAN2007 (:**_


	41. Tombs Part 7: Conner's new Form

Basic HTML view

On a small island about 400 miles off the coast of Florida, in a very small house resides Emily's sick sister Erica whose illness is getting worse. She's watches the television and sees the events going on in San Francisco. She worries about Emily due to the fact that Erica was originally supposed to be the yellow ranger but Emily had to take her place.

"Oh... I hope my sister is okay. I wish I could help if I wasn't so sick."

From outside on shore to the ocean, rises from the water completely naked. She hears Erica's pain and sickness and walks towards the house. She gets inside and sees the pain and weakness in Erica's eyes. Erica barely jumps up out of her bed and grabs a samurai sword..

"Who the hell are you?" Asks Erica.

"I'm Lilith...a vampire."

"What...how in the hell is that possible?" Asks Erica. "You shouldn't be able to walk in the sunlight."

Lilith laughs." Don't believe what you hear in the legends. Garlic, stake to the heart. All nonsense. The only way to kill me is to take off my head. That's only because I'm the first of my kind. The rest of my offspring after me. They are nothing but failed shadows of their former selves."

"What do you want with me?." Asks Erica.

"I'm here because I sensed your illness from afar. I had to come here." Lilith says." You are dying."

Erica drops her sword and is astonished.

"How do you know that? You're lying."

"Really I got other things to do but it wanted to come here to save your life by turning you into a vampire." Says Lilith.

"What do you think I'm a fool?" Asks Erica. "I'm a samurai.

"Oh you think I'm asking you?" Asks Lilith.

The vampire speeds over to Erica grabs Erica by the neck and sinks her fangs into Erica turning her into a vampire.

Outside Filitran lair, the werewolf lands on the ground and wipes the blood from his face. Soon after, Conner lands in front of him.

"So you want to kill me yourself egh? Well let me get your mutations worth. I'm going to show you my final transformation. You should feel privileged. You're the first to see this form in a thousand years.

Filitran stated to transform into his final transformation into his final form. He was already six feet tall to begin with. Now he grew for more Feet making him ten feet. He grew more fur all over his body. And his pupils had disappeared completely yellow. His claws grew more inches while more teeth overlapped his current. Saliva started to ooze from his mouth as he completely transformed into his True form.

"Ha-Ha-ha! You ready? Oh I forgot you don't talk much. Here let me start.

Filitran blurs out of Conner's sight and reappears him. Conner immediately swings his arm backwards. Filitran dodges and does a sweep kick tripping Conner to the ground. Filitran tries to use his claws to give the finishing blow. However, Conner uses his superspeed to get away and counters with a howling wail. Filitran couldn't dodge in time so he took the blast full on. But it hardly affected him.

"Heh... You are gonna have to do better than that!"

The Pagan god charges back at Conner at full speed slashing his claws on his body. But as he's inflicting damage, Conner is healing faster. Conner jumps away from Filitran and sends another howling wail. This time Conner quickly gathers the energy needed to send out multiple blast at a time. Surprised, Filitran goes on the defensive yet again. He uses his claws to deflect the blast. He is baffled on how Conner can do this with the howling wail.

"How in the hell does this manages to divide the howling wail like this? I'm not able to do that. I must destroy him immediately. Time to use my super howling wail!"

Filitran starts to howl loudly. Suddenly the sky turned dark and the moon is shown high in the sky. Filitran releases his super howling wail. The blast goes towards Conner. He superspeeds towards the blast and grabs it for a brief moment he has trouble deflecting it. Filitran appears behind Conner and karate chops him in the neck. Conner let's go of the blast and it burst and it engulfed them both causing Ann explosion in a five hundred foot radius. The ground is covered in dirt and debris from the building. A few minutes later, Jayden and Kevin shows up to the battlefield.

"Damn. What happened?" Asks Kevin." Where's Conner?"

"Look around Filitran is here also so stay sharp." Replied Jayden.

Jayden and Kevin hear the sounds of rubble. The two run over to see if it were Conner but to their dismay, it's Filitran but in human form.

"Oh we're you expecting someone else." Asks the pagan god.

"Actually I was hoping that we run into you first." Says Jayden. "Let's finish this."

Jayden and Kevin draw their weapons and charges at them. Jayden summons his fire smasher and Kevin summons his hydro bow. Jayden's fire smasher emits flames throughout his giant blade. Jayden jumps in the air and lunges his towards the pagan god. Filitran uses his senses and moves out of the way. The fire smasher connects to the ground and creates a trail of fire. Kevin does a shoulder roll and shoots his hydro bow at Filitran. The werewolf and catches it and tosses it into the sky.

"Give it up! Even in my first form, you two don't stand a chance against me!"

"What about me?" Asks a voice not too far.

Jayden and Kevin look back and see that it is Conner back to normal and he's morphed.

"Conner you're okay." Says Kevin.

"But how?" Asks Jayden.

"I believe the blast knocked me out of that horrific form." Conner explains." But it's not over it will try to be back."

"No problem I have the cure for you right now." Says Kevin.

"Hold on. I still have some of its power within my control." Says Conner. "I want to use it to finish Filitran once and I'm going to do it alone!"

"You need to rethink your decision on this. With your werewolf powers alongside Kevin and I we can defeat Filitran together." Says Jayden.

"Listen Jayden. I know we are a team but please I need to finish this alone.

Jayden looks at Conner and sees the determination in his eyes and he's going to fight alone whether he likes it or not.

"Okay Conner. You finish this but if things go south, know that we got your back.

Conner nods his head at his teammates and walks towards Filitran. Conner cracks his knuckles and stands before Filitran head to toe. Filitran transforms back into his final form.

"You think because you got a little self-control now. So you think you can beat me now?" Laughs Filitran.

"Shut up!" You caused enough trouble for me and my friends for one day." Says Conner. "Plus you hurt the woman that I care about very much. Im not taking my eyes off of you until you're down for good."

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughs Filitran. "That bitch couldn't handle the bite. Now she's going to die."

Conner super speeds away for a split second and reappear behind Filitran and kick him in the face mating him turning three hundred and sixty degrees. Filitran rolls through the ground and blood draws from his body. He recovers but is appalled at Conner's power.

"I told you I'm not fooling around. No more innocent deaths on your hands. This ends right here and now!" Says Conner.

"What makes you think that you can beat a god?" Asks Filitran.

"You're not a god. You and counterparts have made the same claim." Says Conner. "Each of them has met their end.

Filitran speeds and throws a punch at Conner. Conner blocks and counters with his own punch. Filitran blocks and the two started an all-out fist war. Jayden and Kevin can barely see the fight because they were moving too fast.

"Why fight? You should enjoy your last moments with the woman you care about." Says Filitran. "You and your friends don't stand a chance."

"My friends can handle anything thrown their way." Says Conner. "Like I said before I'm not taking my eyes off of you. If I turn my back on you now, your just gonna go and kill more innocent people. That's why it's just gonna be just you and me! I'm going to kick your ass and destroy you myself."

Conner punches connects to Filitran face catching him off guard and knocking him off balance. Filitran doubles back yet again. Conner draws his tyranno staff grabs the end of it and lands a hit on Filitran. The Pagan god counters with a super howling wail. Conner knocks it away and sent it flying away from him. Filitran laughs.

"What's so funny? Asks Conner. "I must have missed something."

"You think that attack was meant for you?" Answers Filitran with another question.

"What?" Said Conner in confusion as he looks behind him as the blast is heading towards Jayden and Kevin.

"BATTLIZER!"

Conner morphs into his battlizer and steps in front of his friends and takes the blast full on. He struggles as he tries to deflect.

"No! No! I need more power!"

Conner then hears the howling of the wolf mutation inside of him. A dark red aura started to engulf his body creating a blinding light. The light dims and now Conner battlizer armor now resembles both the messadog , tyranno, and now part werewolf.

"Oh yes! I can't believe this power."

"What the hell is this?" Asks Filitran.

"You're about to find out." Says Conner.

"Bring it on." Says Filitran.

Conner begins with a jump flip in the air and blurs away then reappears in front of Filitran.

"RAZOR SHARP PUNCH!"

Conner's attack made a direct hit upon Filitran making him doubles back.

"Ready for more?" Asks Conner.

"Don't think that you beaten me!" Says Filitran.

The Pagan god releases another super howling wail.

"Triassic shield!" Says Conner as he blocks the howling wail. Filitran speeds up and punches him through his shield. Conner activates his Triassic sword. Conner cuts Filitran in the chest.

"Arghhhhhhhhh! Damn you!" Says Filitran as he grabs his wound.

Conner kicks Filitran adding more pain. Filitran was barely on the defensive. Cannons appears on Conner's back.

"HOWLING CANNONS!"

Howling blasts came from the cannons the blast was more powerful than his previous attacks. Filitran took the blast head on. Over half his body has been incinerated. Conner demoprhs and Jayden and Kevin heads over to help Conner up. Filitran can barely walk as half his body was burned.

"Good fight red ranger. But know this...with your new powers...the future of my...no our race rests with you."

Filitran falls backwards to the ground in his death. The battle is finally over. Soon the other wolves felt that their master is dead. They immediately head over to the one that killed him. They all circled around Conner, Filitran's dead body. The other rangers, Zen-Aku, Tasha, and Malik soon followed.

"You guys want some more?" Asked Trent." I've haven't caught my second wind yet."

The wolves didn't attack but kneeled before Conner.

"Looks like there is a new alpha wolf." Says Zen-Aku.

"Whoa... I've never thought I'd have a whole army of wolves." Says Conner.

"Yes. You defeated Filitran and now you are their new leader and you must command them." Replied Zen-Aku.

"Well then my first order as alpha is for you all to leave immediately and never return. You are never to transform and hurt people again. Now go and live your lives." Says Conner.

The wolves had no choice but to obey their new master's orders and they immediately fled. The rangers demorph.

"Phew...power rangers victory is ours." Says Jayden.

"It's over finally for this battle." Says Tommy." Let's get Lauren and head home."

"Wildforce rangers, Tasha, Malik, and Zen-Aku thank you for all your help." Says Jayden.

Their allies shook hands. The Wildforce rangers went their separate ways. Tasha and Malik decide to use their werewolf powers to help people. Zen-Aku has finally fulfilled his purpose and sought redemption and helped saved the world. He went on to help people whenever he may be needed.

The rangers head towards to where Lauren was lying down so she can be saved by the cure. But when they got there, they are in for a rude awakening.

"What! Where is she? I left her right here." Says Conner.

Jayden gets angry. "My sister...my sister...where the hell is my sister!"

_**TO BECONTINUED….NEXT TIME TOMBS PART 8 : 3 MONTHS LATER**_


	42. Tombs Part 8: Three Months Later

** THREE MONTHS LATER...**

The city was nearly destroyed by Filitran and his wolves. Hundreds of lives have been lost. The search for Lauren grows cold. Meanwhile since that day, people question their faith in the rangers as they couldn't save everyone from Filitran's invasion. Now that day is now dubbed Wolf Rain. Now the government has funded a special task force for the FBI to handle future threats like Filitran. Someone has been assigned to the head of the task force. Her name is Roxanne Parker. She now addresses the world live on the site on that day three months ago.

"People of Earth, I not only come to you as an agent but I'm also a citizen of this city. Many lives were lost on the day of Wolves Rain. The power rangers no longer can be our saviors. They operate outside the law and don't own up to the damage to the public property that this fair city taxes pay for. For example, their Astro megaship armed with a nuclear weapon had made a trench around our city. That's the reason why supplies, power, and other resources are limited. Not to mention the destruction of Mount Fuji. In Japan. That's why I'm introducing to you task force Doppler."

Five men in uniform come in front of the crowd with brand new weapons.

"People of San Francisco and Planet earth. I present to you the real planet heroes. No more relying on multicolored costumes heroes that won't reveal their identity to us. Don't worry my friends. Task force Doppler will serve and protect you.

"Excuse me agent, the silver guardians are power rangers. Their identities are public known. What about them?" Asks Cassidy Cornell.

"As of right now, the two silver guardians are missing in action." Says Roxanne Parker.

The crowd gasps in shock from the news about the silver guardians.

"Don't worry about them. I'm sure they will return safely. Wherever they are." Says Roxanne." But Task force Doppler is the future of the protection of Earth. To the power rangers I say this, it's time to step down and let the real heroes protect earth but in the ways of the law."

The crowd cheers and applauded agent Parker. But in the crowd, Devin stares intently at agent Parker and signals her to meet. She nods in agreement and excuses herself from the crowd. Minutes later they both meet in a back alley.

"Well isn't former agent Del Valle." Says Roxanne sarcastically.

"Oh nice to see you too Roxy." Says Devin.

"Don't call me that!" Snaps Roxanne. "We are not together anymore. And it was your choice. So I appreciate that you address me properly."

"Okay fine" says Devin." So looks like you took my job and the government went ahead with task force Doppler."

"Someone had to do it Devin." Says Roxanne." You went crazy and were fired before then which shut it down. But due to that horrific day of Wolf Rain. That's when the president signed on to proceed with task force Doppler. We are now going to do some good and the era of the power rangers will be over."

Devin laughs." You really think I don't know what task force Doppler real intentions are?"

"It doesn't matter." Replies Roxanne. "You utter one word, you'll regret it.

"Is that a threat?" Asks Devin.

"A promise." Says Roxanne.

Roxanne tries to walk away but Devin quickly grabs her by the arm."Look Roxanne, ever since I left the FBI, I had time to think about the choices I've made. Hurting Cassidy, you, almost betraying my friends but I'm different now. And you need to think about what you're doing before you get hurt seriously. This threat, the power rangers been dealing with. They are looking to destroy any and anyone that gets in their way. Please step down and let the rangers do what they do best save the world."

"Your right you have changed." Says Roxanne." Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Devin hesitates." No...no... I'm just worry about you that's all."

"Well you should have thought about that before you cheated on me." Says Roxanne." Have a nice life and stay out of our way."

Roxanne leaves from Devin and she gets into her 2011 ford explorer and speeds off. Cassidy then come from a well hidden place and heard the whole conversation.

"You've heard all that huh?" Asked Devin.

"Yeah...I know you feel sorry for what happened between all of us; however, you got go let it go." Says Cassidy.

"Not only that, I feel that we are going to have a real problem from task force Doppler." Devin says in fear.

On the other side of town, Antonio walks through the city plaza or what's left of it to get some food and supplies for the Astro megaship. He walks around and see signs of the new task force Doppler posted throughout the plaza. Monuments of the people who lost their lives of the day off wolf's rain. He gets around a Courtney away from the people so he will not be seen teleporting. But from out of nowhere, dart projectiles comes hurling towards him. Antonio drops his supplies and immediately gets out of the way just before the darts made an impact and exploded. Antonio recovers and looks over sees that it's Kiba Paradoxes former henchman.

"KIBA!" I WAS WONDERING WHEN WE RUN INTO YOU AGAIN"

"I told you all I'd be back when you least expect it." Says Kiba. "Now prepare yourself!"

Kiba draws up his usual dogs and charges at Antonio.

"GOLD POWER! SUPER GOLD MODE!"

Antonio morphs and draws his barracuda blade and sends a blast at the dogs and they exploded on impact. Antonio jumps in the air and goes to attack. Kiba reacts and makes his projectiles and sends it at Antonio. The gold ranger uses his lightning speed to dodge the projectiles and destroys them. Antonio lands on his feet and changes at Kiba. But from out of nowhere, a blast grenade comes on the middle of them throwing them off balance. Five people in black jump from the top of a building. Antonio recognizes them as task force Doppler from the posters and TV.. One of them jumps in the air and blurs out of sight and reappears in front of Kiba. They start to jab at Kiba chest. Kiba goes down without defending himself he is rendered unanimous unconscious. The rest of task force Doppler goes and contains Kiba. Antonio puts his weapon away.

"Wow thanks for all your help. I guess you guys aren't so bad after all."

One OF task force Doppler draws their blaster and opens fire at Antonio making a hit on him.

"Hey! What's the big idea?"

"It be best for you to stay out of our way." Says one of task force Doppler." We ought to take you in ourselves but due to the deal, your safe for now."

"What deal?" Asks Antonio.

"Oh you don't know do you? Asks one of task force Doppler." All in good time."

Task force Doppler grabs Kiba and dispersed in blink of an eye. Antonio demorphs.

"What they mean by a deal?" 

On the other side of town, it is time for a little celebration as today is the day that Alicia graduates from college. But only Jayden attends due to everyone is busy with the search for Lauren and among other more important matters. After the graduation ceremony, Alicia and Jayden take a walk.

"Wow I can't believe four years of this is all over. Not to mention this crazy stuff that's happening. This is the only thing normal in my life that's going on."

"Congratulations Alicia." Says Jayden. "Now you are going into the family business. Sorry I wished I was more excited with Lauren being missing and all."

"Jayden I really hope we find her because I hate seeing you like this." Says Alicia as she holds Jayden's hand.

"Conner is not taking it well either." Says Jayden." He really has feelings for her; this was the hardest battle that we have ever fought. Filitran was stronger than any other pagan god we have ever faced. If it wasn't for Conner, we would all been dead. Also we haven't seen Deker since the battle."

"Oh don't worry about Deker. I'm pretty sure he's off training somewhere preparing for the ultimate duel with you." Says Alicia sarcastically.

"Don't even joke about that." Laughs Jayden. "There's no doubt in my mind that he's doing just that."

"Okay enough about that. I got some good news and some bad news." Says Alicia.

"Okay." Says Jayden as he turns his attention to Alicia.

"Good news is there is a family dinner tonight. The bad news is I invited you." Says Alicia. "You're going to meet my father."

"Well that isn't so bad." Says Jayden.

"No no no. you don't understand." Says Alicia. "You are the very first boyfriend ever that gets to meet my father."

At the megaship, Antonio only told Mia, Kevin, and Ethan on his encounter with Kiba and Task Force Doppler.

"Damn one of them took on a hybrid with no problem?" asked Mia.

"Impossible." Says Kevin.

"And what did they mean about a deal?" asks Ethan.

"I don't have a clue." Replied Antonio. "It's not what they said that really irks me. It is how they said it. Like I already knew on what they meant before I asked about it."

"Lets hope that we don't have to fight them." Says Kevin.

"Judging on how they attack me, I highly doubt that." Says Antonio.

Back on earth, Conner walks through the streets. Every place that he has went to reminds him of Lauren. Later, Conner revisits the site to where he last saw her. He then forgot about his werewolf abilities that he now controls at will for a split second. He sees the dried up blood that's still on the ground after three months. Conner uses nose and picks up the scent and it is Lauren. The scent then is scattered in several directions. Conner decides not to let the rest of team know. He superspeeds away deciding to investigate on his own.

On the megaship, Emily is upset that Erica is missing and no one has no idea of their whereabouts. Mike consoles Emily and so does Kira. They decide to leave to investigate along with Ethan, Mike, and Trent to find out what happened to Erica. Meanwhile, Hayley and Tommy are almost done with the secret project. But had to put add a little more to it due to Devin joining the team. Now are now putting the finishing touches and it will be ready for the next pagan god that is to attack.

Over the pacific ocean, an air plane is flying from Japan back to the states but the flight is interrupted due to one of the plane's wings is destroyed. The plane had done a 360 before it came crashing down to the ground exploding on impact. Hours later more different type of planes came crashing down into the ocean. From on top of the stratosphere, it is Apophis.

"No one will rule the skies except me. I will build my kingdom in the skies so that I will rule the world from above as a god should."

In the Canadian mountains, Deker travels through the forest he has been meditating for the past three months to keep Baran at bay. Every time Deker thinks about fighting Jayden, Baran tries to takes over. Being in the mountains also is a reminder of his past that only Baran will allow him to see. After three months of walking and searching all that time, he comes upon a small cottage house. Deker walks upon the house and he starts to see images of a fire, a woman, and quick flashes of Serrator. Deker tries to walk inside the house to see if he can remember more on his past until dark figures jump out of the trees and drew their swords from the sides and attacks Deker.

"Oh you want to play?" asked Deker. "I haven't had a good fight in months."

Deker draws Uramasa to defend himself. Deker moves out of the way and quickly gains the upper hand and slashes the sword in two. Deker uses his speed to cut them through their chests killing them both. Deker puts his sword away with dissatisfaction. Then he hears sound of applauding coming from afar.

"Who are you? Show yourself or are you weaker than your lackeys that I just killed?

A man steps out of the forest and steps in front of Deker. The man is wearing a black samurai uniform. The man looks so much older than any other man on the planet.

"Wow you aged gracefully." Says the old samurai." And you just as sharp as ever.

"What the hell does that mean?" Asks Deker.

"Oh you don't remember do you?" asked the old samurai." This is your old house from which we burned to the ground 200 hundred years ago BECAUSE YOU BETRAYED US!"

What has Deker done to betray whomever this group of samurai may be? What are Task Force Doppler real motives? What will Emily's reaction will be once she finds out that Erica is a vampire? How will Apophis builed his kingdom in the sky? Conner goes off on a one man crusade to save Lauren. But can he do it alone? Find out as the story continues….

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	43. Tombs Part 9: Larger Problems

Conner comes up to the outskirts of Texas. He sees a small unmarked facility and he immediately super speeds inside. He sees just a regular employees working. Conner scent grows faint he goes back outside and picks up Lauren scent again. Conner super speeds away. 

On the island where Emily last heard from Erica, She goes in the home and finds nothing. The television is still playing the news. Erica's bed is made up. Emily sees small drops of blood on the floor it's dry but leaves a small trail left she follows it until she gets outside and sees an envelope that has Emily's name on it. She opens it up and it reads... 

Emily,

If you find this letter, then I'm long gone. I've been cured and now I'm able to live forever thanks to my new mistress Lilith.

Don't come after me and try to save me because I won't go with you.

I know where I belong now. But if you want to live forever, my masters' kingdom will be in Rio De Janeiro.

Please heed my warning if you come to fight you must certainly will die!

Sincerely,

Erica 

Emily falls to her knees and starts to cry.

Kira, Trent, Ethan, and Mike hear her cries and come to console her.

"Emily what's wrong?" Asks Kira

"Erica has joined...Lilith

"The vampire?"

"Yes she's one of them...They are in Rio. We need to go there right now."

"We have to face them eventually. Hell she is a pagan god after all." Says Ethan.

"Alright then let's go!" Says Mike

"It's been three months since I had a good fight anyway." Says Trent.

"Thanks you guys. I just need to get through to my sister. You guys handle and hold of Lilith for as long you can." Says Emily.

Emily samuraizer rings. She then picks up and it's Hayley.

"Emily I overheard you guys situation and I know some people who can help. I will have them meet you in Rio. They have real experience with vampires.

"Okay thanks Hayley." Says Emily. "Alright guys let's go!" 

The ranger's teleport away to Rio, Back in Canada, Deker stares at the old samurai and he has flashbacks of him and the old samurai working together. He then blocked by Baran's face and then cut out but he remembers the old samurai name. 

"Gai? But how you are alive?"

"Before the time of modern medicine most men and women lived to be at least five hundred years old. But you don't have that problem do you?" Says Gai.

"What is this? What do you mean I betrayed you?"

"You really don't remember do you? Well let me refresh your memory you were part of the samurai assassins." 

"Samurai assassins?"

"Yes. You were the best until you decided to betray and leave us for Daiyu. That's why we decided to burn your house down because you were too skilled to take head on. But Daiyu loved you so much that she made a deal with a nighlok saving you but making you immortal and turning you into a nighlok." 

"So that's what happened? But I'm not a nighlok anymore but I still have the thirst for the ultimate duel. I still have questions that need to be answered."

"You will just as long as you join us again. You are still part of the assassins and you have a life debt to us. So what's it going to be? Choose wisely or we will not rest until not rest until you are dead and I'm acting on orders my friend."

"On who's orders?"

Back at the megaship the only rangers that were there at the moment were Kevin, Devin, Mia, Tommy, and Antonio. With their hands full with looking for Lauren, Hayley has discovered that Apophis has caused a lot of trouble over the Pacific Ocean. She has also given the information about Lilith and where she is but Tommy feels that with Apophis causing trouble the team can't afford to aid Emily and the others while it's not safe for people to fly.

"Hayley any more luck finding Apophis?" Asks Tommy.

"Not yet." Says Hayley. "So far I'm only able to pick up supersonic disturbances throughout the ocean. But...wait a minute.

Hayley starts computing the supersonic disturbances into the megaships computers and on the viewing screen.

"What did you do Hayley?"

"You see all the supersonic disturbances coincide with the time of the plane crashes but one a couple look unfamiliar but it's the same place before the next attack. A small island on the pacific."

"Like a point of origin... A home base."

"Exactly. And if my calculations are correct, he's there right now."

"I'll get everyone who's here together right now."

"What about Jayden and Conner?"

"They already have enough to deal with due to situation about Lauren. So we will call if things get really ugly."

"Be careful Tommy. Apophis, Filitran, and Lilith were three of five pagan gods that were sealed in tombs on earth. So these guys are far more powerful than the ones we faced for half a year now."

"Don't worry we won't waste any time trying to defeat him. Also keep an eye out for the others."

"Right!"

Tommy heads out from the megaships bridge and gathers the rest of the team that's available and teleports to the island. The team looks around for the Apophis keeping their eyes peeled. Mia walks off to the shore and states out into the ocean and thinks of Daichi three months ago he was killed by Buddha. Kevin comes over and consoles her.

"Mia are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'm just thinking about Daichi as he gave his life for us."

"I know he was a true warrior and a value ally. He didn't ask for this."

An energy blast comes from out of nowhere knocking them both to the ground. The rest run to pick the both of them up checking them for injuries. Kevin and Mia looked up and see Apophis in the sky.

"You!" Shouted Tommy.

"Hmmm...rangers. You're trespassing. But since you were friends with my descendant, I'm going to give you one chance and one only leave now or in the next ten seconds you will be dead where you stand!"

"We are going to have to say no." Says Mia

"We can't allow you to go on with killing innocent people." Says Antonio.

"You think you rangers can defeat the first dragon?" Asks Apophis. "I'm a god you puny humans got lucky in defeating my brothers and sisters." Says Apophis as he lands in front of the team. "So what's it's going to be?"

"This!" Shouts Tommy."YOU GUYS READY!"

"READY!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP HA!"

"GOLD POWER! HA!"

"DRAGON RANGER, POWER UP!"

"SAMURAIZER, GO GO SAMURAI!"

The rangers morph and charges at Apophis. The dragon laughs and flies in at the rangers strike them one by one. Mia and Kevin recover and draw their spinsword and jump in the air after him.

"SPIN SWORD DRAGON SPLASH!"

"SPIN SWORD AIR WAY!"

The combined powers of their attacks makes its way towards Apophis back but the dragon uses his wings to deflect their attacks. Devin tosses his dagger at Apophis however the dragon blocks it with his thick skin sending back at Devin causing a direct hit sending him towards the ground. Tommy draws his Brachio staff along with Antonio with his barracuda blade and goes in for a brute force attacks. Apophis dodges effortlessly and sends an energy blasts at the two. The team regroups as their attacks proved useless.

"Time to take it up a level!" Says Tommy."

"SUPER DINO MODE!"

"SUPER GOLD MODE!"

"SHARK DISC, SHARK ATTACK MODE!"

The ranger's power up and charge back in at the pagan god. Tommy and Devin jumps high in the air and does a front flip. Apophis quickly reacts and grabs the two by the legs and sent them flying into the ocean.

Antonio goes for his super gold finishing move. Apophis clashes with Antonio and they both battle it out. Antonio flips back and sends a blast from his blade. Apophis catches it and sends it flying in another direction. Kevin uses his shark sword abilities from a distance to catch the pagan god off guard but he grabs it from behind him and swings Kevin hard into the ground. Tommy and Devin jump from the ocean and uses their weapons to make a combat but to their dismay Apophis releases a fire blast from his mouth making a super effective hit towards them falling to the ground. Mia uses her sky fan and uses gust to blow his. MIA redraws her spin sword and goes into attack right after picking up the shark sword. Apophis uses a fire blast. The blasts made an impact and Mia jumps in the air but couldn't keep her balance and falls to the ground. Apophis use his fire breath to make a fatal attack on Mia but Antonio jumps in front of Mia and takes the blast full on forcing him to demorph. Apophis laughs.

"You are defeated. These are the earth's greatest protectors. Don't make me laugh."

Just then, laser blasts came out from the clouds and makes a direct hit on Apophis causing him to grab his chest. Angered he withdraws back into the sky. The rangers look up and see that it's the Astro Megaship. Hayley teleports the rangers back onto the megaship. The team was hurt pretty badly. Hayley immediately gets them to the medical bay of the ship.

"Oh my god. Tommy! You guys okay?"

"Yeah... We will live." Says Tommy. "If it weren't for you, we all be dead by now.

Mia and the rest of the rangers get up out their beds picking up their morphers.

"Guys you are in no shape to fight." Says Hayley.

"We have to Hayley." Says Kevin

"Who knows when we will have the opportunity to face off against him again" Says Mia

The ship started to shake and the rangers fall over. Hayley opens up the viewing screen and it is Apophis using his dragon fire giving the megaship damage. Hayley commands the ship to use the mega lasers to counter attack but the pagan god dodges through the air and fires off another dragon blasts. It had made another impact on the ship .The ships stats go in the red. The rangers were too weak to try to fight let alone try to fight him in the air.

"Oh no I can't save the ship, one more blasts like that and the ship is done for." Says Hayley.

"So what do we do?" Asked Devin.

"We...abandon ship." Says Tommy."

The rangers and Hayley look at Tommy as if he had gone mad.

"Look if we don't we die plain and simple."

The rangers nod at Tommy in agreement

"Wait I got to at least save the secret project." Says Hayley. "I believe it's our only hope to defeat Apophis. Tommy I'm going to need your help on getting it to a safe place. You guys get to the tengen gate and wait for us there."

"Are you sure?" Asks Mia

"Yes we will be fine. Says Tommy."

"I will reroute the rest of the megaships main auxiliary power to the teleportation system." Says Hayley."

Hayley heads to the bridge and activates the teleportation system to teleport the rest of the rangers away. Hayley and Tommy heads towards a room with the Dino thunder symbol on the hatch. She enters a key card and they both enter. They both come upon six tall cylinders each with the Dino thunder symbol on them. Hayley teleports them away. Soon after Tommy and Hayley teleport away. Outside the ship. Apophis unleashes a final dragon blasts and makes a direct hit on the ship the rangers teleport to a hill outside the tengen gate

And look up as the Astro megaship is no more.

A few hours ago, Jayden and Alicia get dressed and attend the family meal that was made to celebrate Alicia's graduation from college. They both take Alicia's car to the sunset Blvd. to a big mansion. They both go inside and meet the Family. Alice, Alicia's mother. Phillip her father, and Jacob her younger brother. They all greet Jayden with open arms and sat them both at the dinner. The butler had prepared steak and lobster tails.

"So Jayden, I see my daughter has really taken a liking to you." Says Phillip.

"Daddy. Says an embarrassed Alicia

"Oh honeys don't embarrass her." Says Alice

"What I just trying to get to know the fella more." Says Phillip. "Now Jayden what do you do for a living."

"Uh... Dad." Says Alicia

"It's okay Alicia." Says Jayden." I work for a non-profit organization. I help the ones that can't help themselves. You know doing a lot of good for the world. Family business to add on."

"Oh family business hey?" Asks Phillip. "You know that Alicia didn't want to go into the family business until she found out she wasn't good at anything else. I believe that she will succeed where I did not."

"I wish her the best in her success." Says Jayden.

"As do we Jayden." Says Alice. "As do we."

Phillip looks over at Jacob and sees that he's not eating but looking on his iPad.

"Jacob what are you doing? That's rude." Says Phillip. "You better not be looking at those news stories about those power rangers again."

"Honey leave him alone." Says Alice. "You can't blame him for admiring those costumed heroes they have done a lot a good for the city."

"Hell more harm than good." Snaps Phillip. "Half the problems we have been because of them. Look how many lives we've lost especially on the day of wolves' rain."

"But"...Alicia cuts in." In the end the rangers defeated those wolves and saved the city once again."

Jayden looks over at Alicia and smiles. Phillip smirks and starts to eat his food soon after everyone else started to eat. Then Jayden samuraizer goes off.

"I'm sorry I got to take this."

Jayden excuses himself from the table and steps to a more quiet area. He then answers and it's Kevin. And told him the disturbing news on what happened to the Megaship.

"I'll be right there."

Jayden heads back to the table. "I'm sorry the food was lovely but I have to go. Something came up at work.

Alicia gets up out her seat. "You need me to come with you?"

"No! You enjoy your day. I'll call you in a little while. It was nice meeting everyone."

Everyone waves goodbye at Jayden and he leaves out and got to a safe distance. "SYMBOL POWER HORSE!"

Jayden mounts on his horse and gallops towards the Tengen Gate.

An hour after Jayden left, Phillip walks down his hallway and at the end of it is a room. The takes out a key and opens up the door and the room is empty until a light shines in the middle and there is a small 8X5 white void. Phillip gulps in fear and walks up to the void and kneels.

"Master everything is almost in place. Her powers Manifested earlier than I anticipated."

"Good for generations your family has failed me to provide me the perfect vessel to inhabit. It's only a matter of time until Alicia gives into her fate."

"Yes master I will make sure that no one gets in your way."

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_Hey everybody Sorry about the gaps in updates but I promise it to be a shorter gap. But you know how it goes. Also What does everyone think about Super Mega Force so far, my opinion is that Noah should of been the red ranger. Thats my opinion so what are yours. Until next time everyone._**

**_Jonesman2007. _**


	44. Tombs Part 10: Bahgtru

** Previously on The Pagan God Attacks**

**Emily learns that Erica is a vampire and now they are about to face off against Lilith. Meanwhile the rest went up against Apophis for the first time. They barely escaped with their lives losing the Astro Megaship. Meanwhile Deker learns that he is part of The Samurai Assassins. Find out as more truth and first are revealed in today's chapter.  
><strong>

Conner comes outside of Nevada and it's a small facility in the middle of nowhere. Lauren scent goes stronger as he gets closer to the door. But before he could blow it open, his morpher goes off.

"This is Conner; go ahead keep it short though."

"Conner it's Jayden. The others had a run in with Apophis the Megaship is destroyed. So whatever is that you doing is going to have to wait."

"Jayden I think I found Lauren. Her scent is strong here I have to pursue."

"You have...look I know you want to find Lauren and so do the rest of us but the rest of the world needs us. Lauren will be there when we finish this problem first."

"Damn I hate when you are right. But I'll be right there."

"Okay see you soon. Jayden out."

Conner breaks communication and stares at the building. "So close my love. I will be back I promise."

Conner super speeds back to San Francisco and gets to the Tengen Gate. He meets up with the others that fought Apophis earlier.

"Guys oh my god are you alright?"

"They will be fine Conner." Says Jayden. "Right now we need to find Apophis and defeat him before he has the chance to kill more innocents."

"We been on it but so Far Hayley hasn't found him yet." Says Tommy." It's like she disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Wait...where is Ethan and the others?" Asked Conner.

"They are also dealing with the pagan god Lilith." Replies Hayley.

"Don't we need to help them first while you look for Apophis?" Asked Conner." They are gonna need all the help they can get."

"My thoughts exactly." Says Tommy." Let's go.

"We can use the samurai battle wing to get there." says Jayden.

"Good idea." Says Tommy.

"I will monitor the viewing screen to track Apophis I will let you know when he shows up again. Be ready."

The rangers summon the samurai battle wing and jump aboard and fly towards Rio. Meanwhile the others have been looking for signs of Lilith. They didn't have to look long due to they are more vampires around then humans. The rangers tried to tread softly. But Lilith knows their faces due to she can see through the eyes of all her vampire children.

"ATTACK MY CHILDREN SHOW NO MERCY!"

The vampires attack the others.

"Looks like they aren't wasting anytime." Says Mike.

"I have to find Erica." Says Emily.

"Okay Emily we can handle things here." Says Kira.

Just then wind and lighting comes through and destroys the vampires before the rangers clearing a path. The rangers look and see the help that Hayley has send and they are two of the mystic force power rangers. Chip the yellow mystic ranger and the Vida the pink mystic ranger. They were called because Vida was a vampire and Chip help defeat a vampire.

"Wow more rangers." Says Mike.

"And Just in time." Says Kira.

"Hayley called us because you have a little vampire problem." Says Chip." And also Emily I know of her situation with your sister, we can cure her with the dawn crystal. All you got to do is hold her off as long as you can until I get a clear shot at Lilith with the dawn crystal."

"Leave it to us." Says Vida. " The rest of you guys we are going to face Lilith while taking out some of her forces."

"But where will we find Lilith?" Asked Kira.

"Reports say that three months ago tourists go up to the temple ruins for sight-seeing. Then go missing." Says Chip." We figured that where she is now."

"Okay we got a lead we have to get up there now." Says Ethan. "HOVERCRAFT CYCLE!

"RAPTOR CYCLES"

"MYSTIC RACERS"

The rangers with their vehicles with the two samurai rangers get on the back of one of their friends vehicles and punch off into ruins and find Lilith. Meanwhile the samurai battle wing lands in Rio. The rangers exit little did they know that they are about 10 miles out from the ruins. They walk about until Conner gets a scent of vampires coming their way.

"There are coming. They smell the fresh blood in the air so get ready!"

"Alright let's get to it!" Says Jayden.

"SAMURAIZER GO, GO SAMURAI!"

"GOLD POWER!"

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP! HA!"

"DRAGON RANGER POWER UP!"

The rangers morph just in time. The vampires come flying towards the rangers figuring that they will be their next meal. The rangers split into groups of two to spread the vampires out so they won't surround them. Tommy and Conner take out their weapons and start their assault.

"Tyranno Staff! Energy orb!"

"Brachio staff! Wind strike!"

Their attacks crushed a small league of vampires. Conner puts his staff into the ground to use as leverage to do multiple kicks upon their upper body area turning them to ash. Tommy goes super Dino mode. He then flips over them giving punishing back blows to the vampires back knocking them down.

Jayden, Kevin, and Mia prepared and went for their attack against a horde of newborn vampires

"BLAZING STRIKE"

"AIR WAY"

"DRAGON SPLASH"

The rangers attacks decimates the vampires. Antonio uses his barracuda bite along with Devin's dragon dagger attack slicing their bodies in half. The rangers regroup and out of breath as more vampires arrive. But as they arrive several were completely taken into the ground by vines. More were burned by waves of fire. Several water blasts came and washed the enemy. The team looks over for the origin of these attacks and it's the other three mystic force rangers Nick, Madison, and Xander. The other vampires retreated and the others demorph and greet each other.

"Wow more rangers." Says Conner.

"And you guys use magic?" Asks Kevin.

"Yeah pretty cool." Says Xander.

"Guys we don't have time." Says Nick." Right now we got a job to do."

"He's right." Says Tommy." Right now we need to follow them back and find Lilith. Hopefully we can run into the others."

"Alright the earth is depending on us." Says Jayden." Let's go!"

The rangers head off to the find Lilith and defeat her but they'll need the help of all the rangers including Deker...

Back in Canada, Deker is escorted back the samurai assassins hideout. Hundreds of samurai that are in black coats drew their swords and continued to help escort him. They bring him into a large room and brought him before a bed to where an much older man was lying like he was on his dying breath.

"Deker...oh the rumors are true...you are still alive after these last 200 years... (cough, cough)." Says the older man.

"And who the hell are you?" Deker asks.

"Isn't it obvious on why I haven't order to kill you yet?" Asks the older man. "I'm your father."

"What?!" Said Deker." You must be joking."

"My son I'm am on my death bed." Said the older man."What reason do I have to joke about this? (Cough, cough,) I just wanna know one thing."

"What is that?" Asks Deker.

"Why... (cough, cough)...did you betray us for something as simple and meaningless as love?" Asked the older man.

"That's still unclear to me." Says Deker.

"THAT WENCH! I ORDERED YOU TO KILL HER BECAUSE SHE POSED A THREAT TO MANKIND." Shouted the older man."(Cough cough) but you speak the truth about you not remembering. But on my dying bed I leave you as my successor in the samurai assassins. The future of our existence rests with you my son."

The older man takes his last breath and passes on. The rest of the samurai assassins including Gai kneel before Deker.

"What is your first order of business master Deker?"

"Some unfinished business." Answers Deker." You will be in charge Gai until I return."

"Yes sir!"

Deker takes out his black samuraizer and contacts Hayley.

"Woman. Teleport me to where the others are."

"How about asking nicely. And the Teleportation system is down. It's a long story but I will have the samurai battle wing pick you up in thirty seconds."

"Whatever just do it!"

Deker goes outside and he sees the samurai battle wing. He leaps in the air and is on the way to where the rangers are.

Back at Alicia's family's house, Phillip leaves from the secret room. But from afar Jacob manages to get inside the room. He walks up to the white void. Intrigued he drops his iPad and reaches out too the void and large amounts of dark energy surrounds Jacob engulfing his body. Phillip hears the screams of his son and heads back in the room. He tries to grab Jacob but the dark energy blasts repelling him away. He falls down. The energy clears and falls to the floor Phillip runs over to see if Jacob is okay. As he goes to touch Jacob, Phillip gets punched half way across the room.

"Jacob son what are you doing?"

"Jacob...no...what you see now is the former shell of Jacob. He is no more and only Bahgtru remains HA-HA-HA-HA."

**TO BE CONTINUED….HOW BAHGTRU CAME INTO EXISTENCE HAS FINALLY BEEN REVEALED. NEXT TIME, THE POSTPONED BATTLE OF DEKER AND JAYDEN WILL RESUME. I PROMISE IT WON'T BE A LONG OF AN UPDATE NEXT TIME. I GOT TO CATCH UP ON SOME READING OF FAN FICS MYSELF. IT'S A CRITICAL TIME FOR ME. LIKE MOVING AGAIN, PASSING THESE MORE INTENSE CLASSES CLOSE TO GRADUATION. I KNOW WHAT TO WRITE BUT I NEVER GET AROUND TO IT. BUT ALSO I WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU. BUT UNTIL NEXT TIME YOU GUYS.**

**JONESMAN2007**


	45. Tombs Part 11: Victory at a cost

Emily and the others make it to Liliths palace cutting down any and every vampire that comes in their way Clearing a path. They make it to the throne room and they see Lilith applauding them and Erica right beside her. Emily looks at Erica but her sister looks at her with disappointment and shakes her head.

"Rangers welcome. Your skills are most impressive destroying my children with no remorse." Says Lilith.

"Save your praise!" Says Trent.

"We are here to stop you!" Says Kira.

"Oh really." Says Lilith sarcastically." Erica be a dear and bring me their heads."

"Yes my queen." Says Erica.

Erica steps from her queen and stands before the rangers. She snaps her fingers soon more vampires come out from nowhere surrounding them.

"Vida, Kira, Ethan. You guys take out the grunts." Says Mike." Chip and Trent and I will go after Lilith. She's not fend to scade out of this. Emily you do whatever it takes to get through to your sister."

The rangers nod their heads at Mikes commands and started the fight. Meanwhile just outside Lilith palace, the rest of the team are busy outside fighting more vampires. Deker gets dropped off on top of the palace and heads on inside. Hayley contacts Jayden.

"Jayden the others are inside. Deker is there also."

"Got it Hayley! Alright guys lets do it."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Alicia's family home Bahgtru walks about boasting on how he took over Jacobs body while Phillips follows him about

"HA-HA-HA! Now I'm free to do whatever I want. Causing a little destruction would be a start."

"This isn't right! Alicia was suppose to be the vessel not Jacob." Says Phillip

"That's the arrangement that you and my brother made." Snaps Bahgtru." I on the other hand have different goals in mind. I'm am one of the most powerful other than my brothers and sisters that are trapped in the void. Our physical forms would not survive. We are all suppose to have vessels not just your daughter but I believe my brother only thought of himself so I saw an opportunity to escape. And the rest of my kindred feel the same way they just need vessels. I would choose you and your lovely wife but you are too old and weak. Your body wouldn't survive as to much as my brethren essence will cease to exists."

"So what are you going to do?" Asks Phillip."

"I'm going to find fitting vessels for the rest of my siblings. Then we will rule the future without him." Says Bahgtru.

"How you are going to do that?" Asks Phillip." My son please give him back. Can't you find a better vessel for your power?"

"Unfortunately he's the only human that i can host. Just because he isn't a hybrid like your daughter doesn't mean he lacks potential." Replies Bahgtru."And how you ask? Im going to use your sons memories to seek out more vessels."

"YOU CANT DO THAT! NOT MY SON! I'VE DONE EVERYTHING YOU ALL ASKS! screams Phillip.

"YOU don't have a choice." Says Bahgtru as he shoots energy beams from his eyes and hits and knocks out Phillip. The Pagan God laughs and files off putting a hole into the roof and flying off into the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Rio, the rest of the team fight through the entrance of the palace. Deker is at the top palace as he made his way he was stopped by a horde of vampires. He has to cut his way through in order to get to the others. Back in the throne room, while the others take on the other vampires and Lilith, Emily takes on her sister.

"I see that you are just as foolish as I thought you were." Says Erica."And your brought your friends into this also. They will meet the same fate as you sister!"

"Erica! This isn't you talking its Lilith controlling you." Says Emily. "Please I beg of you snap out of it."

"How do you know that this isn't the real me?" Asked Erica." All I ever wanted is to be cured of my illness. And Lilith has done that for me. So it'd be only right to join her."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ERICA?" said Emily." DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT LILITH AND THE REST OF THE PAGAN GODS WANT!"

"A small price to pay for immortality." Says Erica." My queen will take her kingdom here and soon the world. So you are just going to stand there looking pretty or are you gonna fight?"

"I see that you have clearly lost your way no matter what I say. But we have to save the world and if that means defeating you then so be it." Says Emily as she draws her sword and takes her stance. Erica eyes widen with surprise and does the same.

Trent, Chip, and Mike begin their fight with Lilith. Mike starts off with his forest spear and goes in for the attack. Lilith smiles and flies away before Mikes attack could hit. Trent draws his white drago sword while Chip draws his magi staff crossbow mode. They both jump in the air for an arial attack. Lilith spins while in the air creating a small but powerful vortex sending the two rangers spinning towards the ground. Mike jumps back in and throws is forest spear in towards the vampire hitting her in the shoulder and she lands on her feet. Her offspring and Erica looked upon their queens injury. Erica tries to withdraw from her battle with Emily but The yellow samurai ranger stops her.

"Going somewhere my sister? You have to deal with me before you go help your queen. SYMBOL POWER, BRICK WALL!

Emily brick wall separates her and Erica from everyone else." Erica I will save you even if it means killing you."

Meanwhile the rest of the team fight their way through the palace destroying any vampire that comes through in their way. Deker growing tired of the weak underlings of Lilith, morphs and uses his symbol power to barricade through destroying them all and advances on. He comes around to a glass window and sees the fight between Lilith and the others. He disregards and continues on through the palace. Minutes later, the rest of the team makes it to the palace door and an additional door right beside it and Deker comes through.

"Deker it's you." says Jayden. " let's go Emily and the others need us."

Deker steps in front of the palace door blocking the rangers from entering. "Shiba the time has come to resume our duel. This time there is no getting out of it."

"DEKER! YOU HAVE LOST IT! THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR THIS! OUR FRIENDS ARE IN TROUBLE AND WE NEED TO GET IN THERE!"

"Your friends! Not mine. It's time for us to fight to the death and I won't move until you fight me now!" says Deker.

"Go ahead Jayden." says Conner." Quite frankly I'm sick of his attitude. I want you to finish him. The rest of us will take care Lilith and save Erica. Take all the time you need."

"Conner...right! I'm counting on you and once I finish Deker, we will save Lauren together. " says Jayden. "Deker I hope you are ready and I will show you no mercy."

"As will I Shiba as will I lets duel!" says Deker as he draws his sword. "

"Wait Deker. I knew this day would come so I selected a special battle ground so we won't be interrupted. Sounds good?"

"Fine." Deker replies.

Jayden contacts Hayley." Hayley its time transport Deker and I to the battle ground."

"You got it!" says Hayley

Hayley teleports both Jayden and Deker away as their long awaited battle will begin as the others enter the throne room to where Emily and the others are.

"Alright guys. Let's do it!" says Conner.

The team yells out their battle cry and went into battle evening the odds against them. Lilith snaps her fingers and two more powerful vampires appear in front of the rest of the team. Conner and Nick took the two head on while the rest gets to the hordes of vampires that the others had split to take on. Back in the fight with sisters, both were not letting up and they both have resolve to kill each other. Erica dashes towards Emily and goes for a rising kick. Emily blocks with her sword and pushes Erica away she lands on the ground and flies throwing punches at Emily. The yellow samurai ranger dodges quickly however, Erica kicks Emily in the back of the neck sending her flying to the brick wall that she formed earlier hard enough to cause her to demorph. She falls to the ground with pain in her neck which is now broken. Erica lands back on the ground an followed by a sinister laughter. On the other side of the wall, the battle with Lilith herself rages on.

"Damn it I can't get a clear shot with the dawn crystal." says Chip. " She's too fast."

"Dont give up guys. I'll create an opening and you'll known when Chip. Trent and I will hold her off." says Mike."SUPER SAMURAI MODE! SUPER FORSET SPEAR!"

Astonished, Lilith goes back in for the attack but not before Mike extended his forest spear hitting Lilith and sending her flying from her palace outside flying destroying the Jesus statue. The three jump out of the palace following Lilith. They land over the destroyed statue seeing Lilith standing before them.

"Rangers! I've found you quite amusing for a little bit. But that really hurt! Now I will show no mercy and have you heads hung high up in the sky so the world can see what happens for whoever shall cross me."

"Save it freak!" Says Trent." LASER ARROWS!"

Lilith dodges Trent's Laser arrows and speeds towards him and grabs his neck and starts to pierce it with her nails. Blood starts to ooze out and Trent starts to scream in pain.

"TRENT!" Yells Mike."SUPER FORSET SPEAR! FIRE!

Lilith drops Trent to the ground and jumps ontop of Mikes spear and speeds towards Mike grabbing his chest." You done left you self wide open green ranger."

"Now that's what I wanted you think." Snaps Mike.

"What?" Says Lilith

Mikes forest spear retracts and comes back toward him but then it turns into a shape of a rope and ties both him and Lilith up.

"What is this what hope you got to accomplish by tieing both us up?" Asked Lilith. "You can't hit me!"

"Who said I was trying to hit you?" Asked Mike." I just needed an opening."

From above, Chip flips in behind Lilith and lands the dawn crystal right the back of her chest. Mike unites themselves and they both fall. Trent gets up and rejoins his group.

"Okay let's finish her!"

"Let's do it!" Says Chip.

"SUPER FORSET SPEAR, SUPER FORSET VORTEX!"

"LASER ARROWS!"

"MAGI STAFF, CROSSBOW MODE! FIRE!

The three rangers combined attacks connected to Lilith finally destroying her. Soon after, the people who where still alive and were a vampire turned back to normal. The rangers were relieved but it was not without loss. Just before Chip used the dawn crystal to kill Lilith, during the fight between Erica and Emily her neck was broken Erica was going to make the final strike, Emily summons enough strength and throws her sword right in Erica's heart killing her. Hours later the rangers took Erica back to the island to bury her for her final resting place. Emily cries and Mike and the rest of the team consoles her but it wasn't long until more trouble comes around.

"Conner! He's back!" Says Hayley through communications.

"Damn how in the hell we suppose to fight him if he has flying as a advantage?" Asked Conner.

"I've have just the thing for it. You and the other dinos get to the ten gate. I believe the rest have can be there for Emily."says Hayley.

"Right on our way!" Says Conner." Over and out!"

Over the ocean, Aopohis continues his rampage and destroying any and everything that wants to be in the sky. But then he's blasted by an unknown. He loses his flight pattern for a brief moment but he then regains it. He looks over in the distance and there is six multicolored lights in the distance. Aopohis eyes widen as the figures hovers before him. It was the Dino thunder rangers but in armor and flying.

"Rangers!"

"Aopohis can't say I've have the pleasure of meeting you myself." Says Conner."You've caused enough trouble for one day. WE ARE THE IRON ARMORED DINO THUNDER RANGERS! So get ready to meet your doom!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	46. Tombs Part 12: Iron Armored Dino Thunder

Deep in outer space is the planet Rashon. This is the planet had the battle between psycho pink, the lost galaxy rangers, and the space rangers. One of the pink rangers lost their lives by sacrificing herself. Two beams of light landed on that very spot. It was Jayden and Deker unmorphed.

"Where are we?" Asks Deker.

"Several light years away from earth." Jayden replies." We can have our duel here with no interruptions."

"Good let this be our last words." Says Deker as he holds his sword up and morphs into the black samurai ranger.

Jayden pulls out his samuraizer and morphs into the red samurai ranger. He draws his sword and they both stare each other and circle around once. Then they dashed in and started their attack. The swords immediately clashed. Jayden flips over Deker and goes in for a blow but Deker blocks with his sword and goes to grab Jayden by his right arm and slams him to the ground. Deker grabs his sword with both hands and goes for a finishing blow however Jayden quickly reacts and recovers and does a sweep kick knocking Deker to the ground. Deker jumps back up and spins his sword and uramasa and sends his darkness wave towards Jayden summons his fire smasher and blocks it just in time. Jayden rolls over ten feet away from Deker. They both catch their breaths and stare each down they nod their heads at one another with respect and immediately charges back in to begin round two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on earth, the iron armored Dino thunder team began their fight in the sky with the Pagan god Aopohis.

"Heh...flying metal suits won't help you." Says Aopohis." You will all be destroyed!"

The dragon flies towards the rangers. "Let's move it! Says Conner. The rangers fly out of away. They immediately gone on the offensive.

"THUNDERMAX REPULSERS!"

Blast came from the rangers hands firing at a rapid rate. Aopohis dodges with his speed. Trent and Ethan flies in font of him and punches him in the face. Aopohis loses his balance to take attention to his face. Meanwhile the rangers regroup.

"Wow these suits are amazing!" Says Ethan.

"Thank Hayley for them." Says Tommy. "Her fascination with her fictional crush of Tony Stark AkA Iron Man. Pretty cool huh?"

"Guys hate to break this us but here he comes!" Says Kira.

Aopohis flies back angrily at the rangers creating a huge cyclone coming up from the ocean." Let's spin things up!" The rangers get caught up in the cyclone.

"Guys activate repulsers!" Says Tommy.

The rangers uses their repulsers to immediately get out of the cyclone and quickly fire on the pagan god. Aopohis flies faster.

"Guys increase flight power!" Says Tommy.

"Way ahead of you Dr.O" says Devin." Kira, Trent give me an opening."

Kira and Trent flies ahead of the team to catch up to Aopohis and draw their weapons.

"Petra grips!"

"White Drago Sword!"

The two block Aopohis way as he goes in for an attack. Kira and Trent quickly react and strikes him in the chest making a small wound.

"Dragon Dagger! Drill mode!"

Devins Dagger goes through Aopohis wings disrupting his balance and having trouble flying.

"We got him on the ropes." Says Tommy. "Ethan follow my lead."

"THUNDERMAX REPULSERS!"

The black and blue rangers attacks add more damaging to the dragon pagan god drawing blood.

"Damn you power rangers!" Says Aopohis. "You haven't beat me yet!"

The rangers regroup."Alright guys time to use our final attack." Says Conner. "UNIBEAM FORMATION."

The rangers circle around the pagan god. Their chest start to light up they release and six energy beams make a direct hit on the pagan god. Aopohis screams wildly and falls to the earth. Through the rubble, Aopohis comes up barely alive but still has quite a bit of power.

"Rangers when i get my self out if this..."

Soon the rangers land and they demorph from their armor.

"Guys let me finish this." Says Conner." I got to end this quickly."

"You end me? I'm still more powerful when weakend." Says Aopohis.

Aopohis transforms into his dragon form regenerating his wings.

"BATTLIZER!" Says Conner. "Let's end this!"

Conner jumps and does a front flips and lands a tornado kick upon the pagan gods face. Aopohis comes back with a slice to Conners chest. Causing him to fall back. He gets his balance back and uses his razor sharp claws. Then Apopohis gets his claws out and they start out a claw war. Their powers fluxes as the battleground shakes. Conner sweep kicks Aopohis to the ground. Not before he sends a energy blast from his mouth and Conner dodges but his the blast knocked his ranger helmet off. Conner recovers but he starts to transform into his werewolf form.

"What is this?" Asks Aopohis." I sense my brothers blood in you. How are you this powerful?"

Conner gets a grip on himself and uses his transformation and uses his battlizer to increase his power.

"I can't believe this. I was the one that's suppose to rule this planet." Says Aopohis.

"End of the line for you." Says Conner."HOWLING CANNONS FIRE."

Conners cannons made a direct hit on Aopohis.

ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shouts Aopohis as he is finally defeated. The rangers run up to congratulate.

"Nice job Conner." Says Tommy.

"That's one more pagan god down." Says Ethan.

"Alright guys I got to go there is something else I need to take care of ." Says Conner.

Conner superspeeds away using his Dino gem power. Later that evening the rest of the rangers head on back to the Tengen. Tired due to two battles in one day. So they all head to bed for tonight. Kevin and Mia bunked in together. Ethan, Trent, and Kira had to share a room. Mike consoles Emily about what happened earlier in the day. Tommy and Hayley take watch over the world to see any more trouble. Also check on Jayden, Conner, and Deker. Hours have passed and everyone has had a good night sleep except for Devin. He's tossing and turning as images of a dark figure.

"Devin...Devin...Devin...remember your soul is mine! It's time to collect."

Devin wakes up in a cold sweat. He gets out the bed and joins Tommy and Hayley.

"Devin why aren't you sleep?" Asks Hayley.

"I can't sleep."says Devin." I've been having these weird dreams all night. They feel so real."

"You know if they feel real to you and you can't shake these dreams. Then we might know someone who can help you." Says Tommy.

"Who?" Asks Devin.

"You need to go to the wind ninja academy." Says Tommy." You can talk to Sansei Watanabe. He will be more than happy to tell you what your dreams means. You can leave first thing in the morning. Right now try to get some sleep."

Devin takes Tommy's words and went back to bed and tried to get some sleep but the dreams keep happening. So Devin decides to leave now for the wind ninja academy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours ago, immediately after Apopohis defeat, Conner comes back to Nevada where Lauren's scent was last picked up at. He blows open the building and storms right in. He looks around and sees the place has been abandoned and everything has been picked up suddenly and left behind. Next Conner smells Lauren's scent and head towards the the back of the building and sees and undisclosed room. He breaks it down and heads right in as he comes in, he smells Lauren but she is no where in sight. He sees a piece of her clothing. Conner puts it into his pocket angrily and Walks out the room disappointed. Then from out of nowhere, he's hit with an energy blast sending him flying back towards the ground.

"What in the world?" Says Conner.

Five assailants in uniforms stands before Conner. It is Task Force Doppler.

"Who are you guys?" Asks Conner.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves. I'm am Sgt. Sutton. Theses are my colleagues Lcpl. Trudge, Cpl Smith, and Sgt. Hiline. And we are Task Force Doppler!"

"Okay just answer me this: What was that? Feels like I got hit by a freight truck." Says Conner as he gets up from the ground.

"More like a pagan god." Says Sgt. Hiline" Yeah we know all about the pagan gods.

"And we use the DNA from the ones that you destroyed plus the hybrids that we collected that had given us our powers." Says Cpl Smith.

"I don't care. Where's Lauren?" Asks Conner.

"Oh the girl." Says Sgt. Hiline." We saw you were getting too close so we had her moved far out of your reach."

"You gonna wish you hadn't say that." Says Conner."DINO THUNDER POWER UP! HA!"

Conner morphs and goes to attack task force Doppler. Conner draws his tyranno staff. Task force Doppler runs to attack Conner. The red ranger jumps in and lunges his staff at task force Doppler but they quickly dodge. Sgt. Hiline jumps over Conner and kicks him in the back. Conner quickly recovers and draws his thundermax blaster and opens fire. The blasts hits them But they quickly recover and go after Conner.

"SUPERDINO MODE!"

Conner gains more power and goes after task force Doppler. He jumps with a high kick but cpl Smith catches his kick and attempts to break his leg. Conner immediately uses his other leg to kick Cpl. Smith causing him to release his leg. Conner then takes this opportunity to escape. He superspeeds away. Disappointed, task force Doppler was force to retreat not before destroying the compromised base. Outside a mountain top, Conner managed to get to a safe place and demorphs.

"DAMN IT! I was this close of finding you Lauren. Now I know who's has you. I have all their scent. They can't hide from me for long. Now I got to wait for their move. But I can't do it alone. They are too powerful, even for my new powers. I'm going to need the team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Devin makes it to the wind ninja academy and he meets Cam outside the entrance.

"Hey you must be Devin." Says Cam.

"Yes I was sent here because I figured your father could of help me with these nightmares I've been having." Says Devin.

"Yes he's expecting you." Says Cam." Head towards the mountains once you are inside the academy."

"Got it." Says Devin. He heads towards inside the academy and starts to walk about toward the mountains as he sees young people training to become great ninjas under the guidance of the three former wind rangers. He gets up to the mountain and he sees a man mediating. Is sensei Kenoi Watanabe the mentor for the ninja storm team.

"I've been expecting you Devin." Says sensei."Come and sit before me."

Devin sits in front of sensei.

"Now I hear you been having weird dreams." Says Sensei." Dreams can often tell you inner feelings and can some what reveal the future. Look inside yourself and find out what your dreams mean to you."

Devin closes his eyes and starts to meditate. He gets flashes of his dreams that he was having the night prior. The dreams get clearer and he gets a glimpse of his future badly wounded and at the mercy of an unknown figure.

"Devin I told you your soul is mine. Your efforts to defeat me are futile. Your friends are dead for their attempt to help you. Remember you sold me your soul years ago it's time to collect!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The glimpse of the future ends. Devin opens his eyes in a cold sweat and breathes heavily.

"I seen the true nature of my dreams." Says Devin. "My friends are dead and this dark figure wants my soul and that I sold it to him a long time ago but I don't remember Sensei. What should I do?"

"I would confront the figure. For whoever it is, he/she seems to know the answers to your questions Devin." Says Sensei."I will also lend a hand by having the ninja storm team to assist you when needed for this terrible future will not happen. Look over that vision of your future Devin. For it may contain clues on where to find the dark figure and confront it once and for all."

"I'll start looking immediately." Says Devin." Thank you Sensei!"

Devin bows to Sensei and leaves the wind ninja academy. Soon after Sensai gets an awful sensation. Cam comes to his aid.

"Dad are you okay?" Asked Cam.

"I just got an awful feeling from our visitor." Says Sensei.

"What is it?" Asks Cam.

"Nothing...Nothing at all!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
